Everything Changes
by southparkfan1998
Summary: It's five years later, the four friends are at high school but things have changed; Stan is captain of the football team, Kyle is the least intelligent in the class, Cartman no longer has weight issues and Kenny is the rich kid! But through it all, will the group discover there are twists and turns along the way...
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, this is the first chapter of my new book, Everything Changes. Reviews would be nice, and even _light_ critisism is useful! This is my fanfic though so don't be too harsh!**

Kyle pov:

Bleep, Bleep, Bleep... I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock, constantly ringing as if gloating that it is in fact another school day, another day of hell.

"Kyle, wake up it's 8 o'clock, Ike was up half an hour ago!" Mum calls from downstairs

"Ok, whatever" I reply, not that it would really matter. It doesn't make a difference whether I go to school or not i'll still come back not knowing anything new. My brother was eight, eight and he already knew the elements on a periodic table, in order, off by heart. Yeah I used to be like that, back then, when I was the smartest kid in the class, my mum actually used to be proud of us both. But as I grew older I just kind of lost it, forgot everything i'd learned, so much was happening, I guess I just didn't care anymore. I wander downstairs and see my little brother sitting at the table, reading a revision book and eating a plate of waffles. On the front of the book I noticed it said 'Maths revision guide; for ages twelve to sixteen'. I sighed and my eyes drifted to my mum who was cleaning the work surface.

"Where's my waffles?" I grumbled, mum spun around, she obviously hadn't noticed I was there.

"Well I figured Kyle, now that you're fifteen, you'd be down here on time every morning making your own breakfast." Mum snapped, she gave me a penetrating look and then glanced over at Ike as if to say 'see your brother can do it'.

"Fine, i'll go without." I gave another huge sigh, grabbed my ink stained rucksack and headed out the door.

The cold, morning air hit me as I stepped outside. I liked being outdoors, it was much better than being inside, stuck with my judgemental mum and smartass brother, it felt like freedom. Our dad doesn't live with us anymore, him and my mum split up when I went into 6th grade. I don't really know why, something about this women at his office. I remember one night, just before the split, they were up all night yelling at each other. Ike had to come into my room because we were both scared, I do love my brother, even though he may annoy me sometimes. The yelling didn't stop until we heard police sirens outside. Dad wasn't there the next day or the day after that, or the day after that. Mum couldn't stop crying all week but eventually she was back to her normal bitchy self and even though dad wasn't there anymore it seemed kind of normal.

I reached the bus stop and saw that Stan was already there, sitting on the side of the road. He looked up when I arrived.

"Hey" Stan said, he looked pleased to see me. We are still best friends even now.

"You here on your own?" I questioned, he looked kind of sad, sitting on the side of the road like that.

"Yeah, well I just wanted some time alone before fatass gets here" He replied. In all fairness, Cartman wasn't that fat anymore, in fact he was almost average weight. After having that whole obesity scooter incident back in 4th grade, his mum had signed him up for rugby classes. He seemed to take a liking to them because he began to go regularly and soon he was doing karate and wrestling too! Over time, his fat developed into muscle and he actually became quite good looking. Not that I would think so, people sometimes don't think it but I am 100% straight. I have had girlfriends in the past, I went out with Lola for two weeks and have dated Bebe on and off, but everyone knows she's Clyde's. They may deny it but those two are meant for each other. Cartman has had girlfriends aswell... suprisingly! He actually went out with Wendy for a week when her and Stan broke up for a second time in 5th grade, but she couldn't live without Stan, she went back to him after that and they've been together since. As for Kenny, well, apart from Tammy back in 4th grade, he's never really had a steady girlfriend. You can usually find him in the janitor's closet during recess banging some senior, or sometimes even a teacher!

"'Sup Jew" a familiar voice yelled from behind me.

"Hi fatass" I returned. Although he's lost the weight, the name kind of stuck, just like 'Jew rat' has stuck for me, and Kenny is still 'Poor kid' although that s bizarre because when his dad went on this advert for a new alcoholic energy drink, they seemed to gain loads of money and advertising companies were wanting him everywhere. Since then the family have been almost as rich as Token and have moved up town. Now, Kenny doesn't ride the bus with us, it's too mainstream for him, he gets a lift in his dad's BMW to school every day.

"Hey have you guys done that assignment on the importance of blood cells?" Cartman asked.

"Shit, was that in for today? I'll have to copy it from you when we get to school" I moaned, that was another thing about Cartman, he's been dedicated to his work since we went into middle school, now he's getting the A's and i'm getting the F's. The bus pulled up and I got on reluctantly, this marks another day of hell...


	2. The meeting place

**Hey I guess i'm posting another chapter up quickly! Please review and enjoy! I've put tweek in this chapter for the person who wanted him!...**

Stan pov:

I entered the school building on my own, I was slightly early but Kyle and Cartman were fighting over whether Jew's should be allowed to build snow statues, so I kind of left them to it. There were a few people milling around in the hallways, I saw Casey Miller, the morning announcement reader on the way to his duties. Some first year boys were slumped against a locker copying up homework from each other, but I knew where I was going. I slipped into the old maths classroom where I went every morning, it was out of use, the teacher who used to work in it had recently been fired, probably because they were with Kenny at recess, so it wasn't used for lessons anymore, I just used it as a meeting point.

Wendy was already in there, sitting on the front desk with her huge stack of school books sitting next to her.

"Hey babe" I said as I entered

"Hi, where have you been i've been waiting for you for ages?" She smiled.

"Sorry, Cartman and Kyle got into another pointless argument and it took us ages to get off the bus!" I sighed. I bent down to kiss her on the cheek. We have been together since 3rd grade, but we have broken up twice, only for a little while. In 4th grade we broke up because I wasn't spending enough time with her and we didn't get back together for a few months, during that time I was so depressed, I realised how much I needed her in my life, so we got back together two months later. Then in 5th grade, we both decided we wanted to take a break, I didn't know why but Wendy thought it would be a good idea, so we split. The strangest thing happened though, just a day after we broke up, Wendy started going out with Cartman! Eric Cartman the person she had always hated! I was heartbroken, but clearly Cartman wasn't good enough for her, we got back together a week later.

"Are you alright, you seem kind of quiet?" Wendy asked, puzzled.

"Yeah i'm fine!" I wrapped my fingers around hers and walked her down the hallway.  
"So are you still free for tomorrow night?" I asked, i'd been meaning to take her out for ages.

"Yeah I should be." She replied smiling. Just at that moment I saw Tweek appear from one of the side classrooms, since Kenny wasn't around as much, Tweek was generally the one to hang around with us now, it had been that way for a little while back in 4th grade, but I can't really remember why!

"Hey, guys" Tweek twitched "Stan are you coming to maths now?"

"Um, yeah sure" I smiled at him "I guess i'll see you later babe" I whispered to Wendy, she smiled and headed off to her first lesson of the day. I watched her go and then turned around to walk to maths with my new blonde friend!


	3. The rich kid

**Yey! Thanks for the reviews guys, this chapter is all about Kenny seeing as he hasn't really been in the story that much yet. Hope you enjoy it and keep reviewing...**

Kenny Pov

I arrived at school in style once more, my diamond drenched parka keeping me hidden from the cold air seeping in from the open sun roof of my dad's BMW. I heard Red and Esther shout "Look girls it's Kenny" and before I knew it they were linking arms with me and dragging me out of the car. They began asking those pointless questions they ask when they are flirting with guys, like "What did you do last night Kenny?" and "Oh Kenny, I love the new jacket" twirling their hair around their fingers as they did so. Yeah, you'd think i'd love it, you'd think it was every guys dream. Well it's not mine. Do you think I _chose_ to get a lift to school in my celebrity dads sports car? Don't you think I_ try_ to find something in my wardrobe that isn't Gucci or Ralph Lauren or Lacoste? Things were just do much easier back in elementary school, back when I was poor, when my family were eating frozen waffles every night for tea. It's wierd but it's true...

I eventually manage to slip away from the girls, glad I didn't have to stay and listen to their conversation about boy bands and the new fashion magazine that was on sale in wallmart. I headed off to find my friends. I found Kyle and Cartman standing against a fence the other side of the car park where a group of boys were playing football, they were glaring at each other, I guessed they had just had another argument. "Hey guys." I called cheerily hoping to break the silence.

"Hello Kienny" Cartman snapped, as if I was the one who had angered him.

"Oh hey Kenny, fatass wouldn't let me copy his so can I copy your science homework on the importance of..." but Kyle didn't have time to finish because the football the group of freshman boys had been playing with had smacked into the side of Cartman's head!

"Uh oh" I whispered to Kyle "This isn't going to go down well!" Cartman turned to look at the first years and his face had gone bright red.

"You fucking first years, what the fuck do you think you're doing, can't you play football somewhere else. Why can't you keep your balls under control?!" Cartman screamed, I had to keep my laughter inside my mouth otherwise i'd be the one Cartman was yelling at and no one wanted that! The freshman however, looked absolutely petrified. "Do you want me to break your neck, DO YOU WANT ME TO BREAK YOUR FUCKING NECK?" He yelled at the kid. He then glared at Kyle one more time and stormed off.

Seeing the boy's expression I said "Sorry about him, he's like that with us too!" The kid seemed relieved that someone was on his side and smiled at me and Kyle but then his expression became puzzled.

"Wait a minute, you're Kenny McCormick, the 10th grader who's dad is on TV!" He cried with amazement.

"Yeah, well I guess I..." I was cut off.

"Oh my God, guys I just spoke to Kenny McCormick!" The kid screamed as he ran off to tell his friends. I heard one of them say "What the rich kid who can get any girl he wants?"

I sighed "Let's go" I said to Kyle and we began to walk to our first lesson of the day...


	4. Cartman's secret

**I need more reviews, I need to know what you think! Thank you to those who have reviewed. This chapter is all about Cartman, enjoy! ;)**

Cartman pov

Why didn't I hit him? Why do I go to karate if I wasn't going to use any of my super cool moves on people- besides Kyle! I knew why, it was because if I had hit him, I would be in the principal's office right now. Back then I wouldn't have cared, back then I wouldn't be sitting in history class, I would have just skipped it. Back in elementary and some of middle school, when I didn't care about my education. I don't know when I started to focus, I don't know when I started caring about how I did at school. I guess everything changes, some time or another. Now, i'm getting straight A's, top of the class. But I work for it. I work my ass off!

"Eric, could you tell the class how the Berlin wall split the Germans up in 1961?" Mr. Mitchell asked, smiling at me. I knew the answer so I wasn't going to let my thoughts get the better of me.

"In 1961, a wall was built in Berlin, Germany. It was built by the USSR in order to keep the East side of Germany communists and away from the democratic West side, who were capitalists." I said proudly. I looked around the classroom to see it anyone was praising my knowledge, but people were just staring out of the window or clicking their pens. Even Butters was pretending his pencil was a space shuttle!

"Very good Eric." Mr. Mitchell congratulated me. It seemed like he was the only one who actually noticed me when I was like this. There's two sides of me see, there's the hard-working, focused side and then there is the other side. Kind of like the sides of the Berlin wall! The other side however, was my 'normal side'. The side people pick up on. If someone said _"Hey do you know Eric Cartman"_ the reply would probably be _"Oh yeah, he's that spoilt, racist, fat kid in 10th grade." _Yeah well I guess I kind of deserve it. Ever since I can remember i've been like that; picking on Kyle because he's Jewish or Kenny because he's poor or Token because he's black. The thing is though, i'm not really like that. I'm not the sort of person who just wants to blend into the shadows at school and for people to think I was just some fat kid who sits in the corner all day. My grandpa was like that, he went through school with people never knowing who he was and now look where he is. Sitting at home with his obese wife, without a job or a life really. So when I started elementary school, I realised that I had to do something, I had to make people know who I was. Even if that was portrayed in a negative way. So how did it happen? How did it get to people saying _"Oh yeah, Eric Cartman, the one who thought he could crap out of his mouth or thinks that if you put semen in a fish tank, they'd grow into little sea people who build statues of him and pretend he's God!"_

I kind of used Kyle. I used his religion as a way to be popular. And then it expanded, I started picking on everyone at school making them think that the rasist, sexist, sadistic mask I was wearing, was me. I got used to it after a while, I just did it naturally. I'm sure now that if I tried, I probably couldn't stop, it's like an addiction. But one thing I know for sure is that, if Kyle wasn't here, I wouldn't be where I was today. I probably wouldn't have had the guts to come to school each day. I think of Kyle as my best friend, even though he's got Stan, even though I would never tell him. If Kyle wasn't here, i'd be very lonely. No wait... I didn't just say that, forget I said anything...


	5. All about Tweek

**Oh no, not many reviews :( I guess I am updating pretty quickly! Chapter 5, enjoy... :)**

Tweek pov

I pushed open the double doors and entered the school canteen. It always made me nervous, it was full of noisy high school kids catching up with their friends. I peered over to my left where there was a large table, packed full of juniors, it looked as if they were trying to fit as many on as possible. To my right was another large table, but it wasn't quite as crowded, there were a group of seniors sitting at it who were studying whilst mildly picking at their plates of fries. In the centre was another group of seniors, but these weren't like the seniors sitting at the other table, revising, they were what you called the 'in crowd', the popular group. Four or five cheerleaders were eating salad daintily, all with footballers slumped around their shoulders who were throwing fries at each other. If you were in the senior popular group you were, without a doubt, the top of the school. I twitched, they always scared me. Next to them was a group of freshman girls, giggling and swapping things from their sandwich box. The opposite side of the room was a group of freshman boys, who were eyeing up the girls from their table and discussing sports and cartoons. At the back of the room to the left was a group of girls from my year, I could see Wendy and Bebe sitting at the head of the table with Nichole and Lola sitting beside them, I could also see Milly, Rebecca, Esther, Heidi, Annie, Katie and Sally. Talking wildly about guys and fashion and make-up whilst Wendy absent-mindlessley combed her hair. She didn't have to be interested in boys, she had Stan! Then, on the right of them, I saw the 10th grade boys, with Stan and Kyle being the leaders of the group. Kyle looked up and called me over.

"Hey, Tweek, pull my finger." Clyde chuckled.

"Really you guys" I twitched "Don't you think that's getting kind of old?" I took a seat next to Craig who flipped me off immediately, even though we're best friends, he still does that to me. I guess it's kind of an addiction, just like my addiction with coffee, which hasn't got any better by the way!

"You not eating today?" Stan asked, looking at me curiously.

"Nah i'm not very hungry, where's Kenny?" I said, noticing he wasn't there.

"It's lunch break, I think we can all guess!" replied Kyle, I smiled, that was our Kenny!

"Yeah, I saw him chatting up a junior earlier at recess!" Token added.

"A junior, I thought he could do better than that, he was with Mrs. Nelson yesterday, that new supply teacher in her early twenties. I haven't seen her today aswell!" Craig mused, staring down at his chicken sandwich like it was shit.

"Are you going to eat that?" I asked tentatively.

"I thought you said you weren't hungry!" He replied, but he split it in two and handed me the bigger half. "You seem restless, here" he said and handed me a flask, I knew what it was already. "I thought ahead!" He smiled noticing my reaction.

"Thanks" was the least I could say, I really did have the best friend in the world. I looked up to notice everyone at the table was staring at me.

"What guys?" I said as I took a sip of coffee.

"Nothing!" They replied and returned to what they were doing. I swear they were all acting wierd at the moment, or maybe it was just me!


	6. The invitation

**Ok this is where everything kicks off, hopefully! Sorry it's been a bit boring so far I just had to get all the personality stuff out of the way but now you know the basic outline so this is where the story should get good! I hope people are still reading, please review! :)**

Stan pov

"So then cheer bear said to bedtime bear that his sparkle wasn't as bright as it was before, and they started having a cuddle fight over which bear had the biggest ray of sunshine; share bear or birthday bear, but guess what? They left it on a cliff hanger and now i've got to wait until next saturday to find out whether funshine bear saved the rainbow castle!" Butters would not shut up, I think I had lost the will to live.

"Butters, you're telling us, that in 10th grade, you _still_ watch the care bears?" I said, weakly

"Yes." said Butters, obviously not realising that we all thought he was a dick.

"Dude, you're a sophomore and you still watch little girls tv programs, doesn't that worry you?" Craig droned, though he looked like he was half asleep.

"No... So I said to my 4 year old cousin, well of course birthday bear has a bigger ray of sunshine, he delivers the gifts to good little boys and girls on their birthdays..." He continued. I face-palmed myself, I could see Clyde was desperate to just punch him in the face. Suddenly I felt someone wrap their arms around my neck...

"Guess who?" I heard Wendy's sweet voice and spun around relieved to see someone who wasn't completely insane.  
She slipped into Kyle's empty seat, he had to go to intervention classes straight after lunch on Wednesday's.

"Hey babe" I said and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Oh Wendy, I forgot." Clyde handed her an envelope. "I'll go and give Bebe her's now," he began to walk towards the girls table.

"I bet he will!" Token joked.

"What's this?" Wendy asked me, her arm still around my shoulder.

"An invitation to Clyde's party, you better be coming!" I said.

"Ok I probably can, it's pretty short notice though. What kind of party is it?" She asked. I loved it how she was so carefree about things. Whenever she got bored of talking with girls, she would come and talk with the guys.

"Duh, it's Clyde, a house party with lots of alcohol and spin the bottle. Basically it'll include anything that will get him any closer to making out with Bebe!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Oh, well I guess i'll have to convince my mum first," she sighed. "Where's Cartman?"

"Library, he's doing literature revision." Stan sighed.

"Over lunch break? Jeez he must be really dedicated to his work!" Wendy mused. Just at that moment the bell went to signal five minutes till class. I was in science with Wendy anyway.

"Come with me to my locker?" I asked her.

"Yeah" she said. Grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the dinner hall. I just had time to shout goodbye to the guys and before I knew it, Wendy was skipping along the hallways dragging me with her. We stopped at my locker and I kissed her gently for a few seconds.

"Stan..." Wendy mumbled, indicating behind me. I turned around and saw a group of freshman kids staring at us with smirks on their faces.

"Get lost!" I said, but gave it a half hearted attempt. I kind of liked people staring at me when I was with Wendy, she was head cheerleader and I was captain of the football team. I don't mean to brag but it's obvious we are the most popular people in our year. When we are in senior year we will probably be star couple of the school. That is if Token and Nichole don't overtake us, or at this rate Bebe and Clyde! The second bell went off and the two of us walked swiftly to class...

**Wendy pov**

"Wendy, hurry up, Stanley will be here soon!" Mum yelled up the stairs.

"Ok." I shouted. Honestly, why did my mum always have to make everything sound so formal, Stanley, really we'd been going out for six bloody years! I looked in the mirror. I was wearing, slim fitting skinny jeans and a white lacy top with little white ballet pumps. My make up was smooth and my glossy black hair fell in ringlets around my shoulders, i'd curled it myself and I was pretty proud of it! I looked pretty good to be fair, eating salad for lunch for the past week had really payed off. I'm not _trying _to lose weight, i'm just never really very hungry at lunch time. I heard the doorbell ring and I rushed downstairs to answer it.

"Hey, you look stunning!" Stan exclaimed when I answered the door. I was about to thank him when my mum entered the room.

"Now Stanley, don't take my daughter out of town, don't be out wandering the streets with her when it's dark. Make sure you have enough cash to pay the bill at the restaurant. Try not to spoil Wendy otherwise she'll never learn to do things for herself. Make sure if you get into any car with my daughter you know them well, oh and..."

"Ok mum, we both get it, i'll see you later." I attempted to shut the door but she stopped it with her foot.

"Um... Wendy, what time is your curfew?" My mum snapped, hands on hips.

"Ten, can I go now?" I sighed.

"Ok, have a lovely evening darling." She kissed me on the cheek and shut the door.

"Jeeesus Christ!" I cried. Staring up at Stan.

"Haha, she's not that bad, she just wants you to be safe." Stan replied.

"Yeah well, I can't believe she's letting me go tomorrow." It took hours of convincing for her to let me go to Clyde's party tomorrow night, I had to tell her there was only going to be a few people there, with no alcohol and no sex! (Not that I would be having sex of course, I think my mum would chuck me out if I didn't wait till I was sixteen)! But Clyde's party would be the opposite, the exact opposite of what I had told my mum. I shivered and decided to change the subject. "So, where are we going tonight?" I questioned, reaching for Stan's hand.

"Oh I thought we'd go to that new italian restaurant up the road, is that ok?" Stan asked.

"Sounds great!" I replied cheerfully. I really did have the best boyfriend ever...


	7. Kenny's phone call

**Yey, It's the weekend, and that means loads more chapters coming up! And hopefully lots more reviews from you! :)**

Kenny pov

I woke up suddenly, trying to find one of the clocks in my room through the darkness. I pressed the 'home' button on my iPhone 5 and the room was filled with a bright light. I checked the time on it while the screen was still lit up, 5:45. One hour till my family would be up. My dad would be getting ready for work, reading scripts at the kitchen table and memorizing his lines. He had recently been auditioned to star in a new TV series and told me it would be his big break if he got the part. Karen would be spending hours picking out an outfit for school, she was probably up right now choosing what to wear. Mum would be singing as she danced around in the kitchen, her long red hair was almost down to her waist now and model companies had thought it was so unique she was asked to appear in vogue. Now she's attending photo shoots everywhere. Karen wanted to follow in her footsteps, sometimes mum would take her with her to the studio and Karen would flounce around and agencies would be going "Oh she's going to be a little star." She already had companies asking if she wanted to be in their magazines! She was eleven! Kevin? He moved away a while ago, over seas to work in the army. He was never really hooked on the whole rich thing, well neither was I. Sometimes we hear from him, telling mum how he's getting on at military camp but he doesn't call often, he never really liked dad. Besides, he's eighteen now, he can do what he wants!

I decided to get up, I wasn't going to get back to sleep now. I sat up and looked at the open space around me, I didn't like having a massive room, it kind of scared me. I clicked on the light and headed over to my fitted wardrobe, I searched through my clothes. They weren't all parka's, in fact some days I didn't wear a hood, I had started showing my face a lot more in 7th grade, when we moved in to middle school. I guess that was because I had a lot more confidence, when my dad started earning money again and we were neither rich or poor, I was like everybody else. However there are some days when I would rather just stay hidden, when I can just be myself and not feel like everyone is staring at me... though they always are. That's why I hate being rich, i've always been '_Kenny' _the secretive one who hides behind a hood and blends into the shadows. But now everyone is looking at me, talking about me, wanting to be like me. It's amazing me and Cartman are actually so close, we are complete opposites. Yeah he tells me his secrets about the whole cover up thing, I have no idea why he does it, if he could just relax, be himself, i'm sure people would like him a lot more.

At that moment my phone started ringing, I jumped. "Shit!"I said out loud i'd forgotten to put it on silent. I stared down at the screen, it was Kyle. I reluctantly pressed to answer button.

"Dude, what, you almost woke my whole family up." I groaned. He always called at the most inconvenient times, like when I was eating dinner with casting directors or on the red carpet at a movie premier!

"Kenny, you gotta come over, right now." Kyle replied, his voiced sounded frantic.

"Now? Kyle, it's 6 in the morning." I whined.

"Yeah, I know but you're my friend and I need help." he replied, it didn't sound too convincing.

"Why couldn't Stan help you?" I said cautiously.

"Kenny, I don't always+ turn to Stan when a problem comes up..." He began, and then he sighed. "He wouldn't come over, he said it was too early."

"Yeah well, it's too early for me too." I said, about to hang up.

"Kenny, please, I really need to talk to you." He cried. I groaned, I guess he'd always been there for me.

"Ok..." I said reluctantly. "I'll be over in ten." I put down the phone, pulled an old parka over my head and left the house. Making sure I turned all house alarms off as I did so...


	8. A terrible night at the Broflovski's

**REVIEWS! Let me know what you think and improvements would be helpful. Thanks :)**

Kyle pov

I'd been up for hours, just listening, just hearing her cry. I never thought of actually going in. Last night i'd heard her shouting down the phone, screaming at him, saying things her kids, especially Ike, should not be hearing. Once i'd put Ike in bed, I went downstairs and continued to listen. I'd known who she was talking to, I knew what they'd been talking about, I could gather from mum's words. I still went in and asked what was wrong, but she just yelled at me and told me to go to bed. I tried to sleep, but I just couldn't, the sobs could be heard all over the house. I just hoped they hadn't woken Ike up. She was still crying even now, so I had called Stan and asked him to come over so we could discuss it. But being the best friend he is, he couldn't be bothered to come over, so I decided to call Kenny instead.

"So... what's the problem?" Kenny asked, after he had managed to climb through my bedroom window. It was 6:30am, Ike would be up any minute, so I decided to spit it out...

I stared at he floor. "He's getting married, my dad's getting married... again."I mumbled.

"What?" Kenny replied.

"I heard my mum on the phone last night, talking to dad. I think he was telling her about how his life was going at first, trying to break it gently to her. But then she started screaming at him, swearing, asking him why he didn't tell her before." I whispered. I tore my eyes away from the carpet and looked up at him. He was taller than me now, taller than Stan aswell. Him and Cartman were about the same height. I was the smallest but not far off Stan.

"So... when is he getting married?" Kenny asked me. I could tell this was an awkward conversation for him.

"I heard my mum say a week." I told him.

"A WEEK!" Kenny exclaimed. "Jesus Christ, why did he tell you at such late notice?"

"Well, my mum hadn't spoken to him since they broke up, I guess he told her last minute because he didn't want her to try and change his mind, which she's normally very good at!" I sighed.

"Kyle i'm sorry, i've been a shit friend to you, all through the break up and when your grades started dropping in class. Every time you tried to call me to talk, I was to busy worrying about myself." Kenny said suddenly. I paused for a moment.

"No, you're a great friend Kenny, you just have a lot going on in your life. I relied on Stan because we've always been best friends but all he ever cares about now is football and his girlfriend." I replied, smiling.

At that moment the door swung open and Ike entered. Dressed in his little suit with a textbook held against his chest.

"... Kyle, why was mummy crying and why is that rich boy in here?" I saw Kenny face palm himself.

"Oh no, you did hear her, how late were you up?" I asked Ike, people found it hard to understand his Canadian accent but I understood it clearly.

"I fell asleep at twelve forty seven, I know this because I started doing algebra expressions at twelve twenty four, to send me to sleep. I did thirty two of them and it normally takes me about twenty three minutes to do general calculus, that's thirty two algebraic formulae, so therefore I know that I fell asleep at forty seven minutes, fifty three seconds past twelve." Ike stated, matter-of-factly.

"...Ok... Ike, I did not understand a word of what you just said but i'm going to guess that was very late-" I was cut off.

"It really depends what you mean by _late_, if you look at it on a twenty four hour scale you'll see that-" Ike began, but I put a finger to his lips.

"Ike, you're wasting your time... and my life, so why don't you go and get your school things and we'll talk about this later?" He studied me carefully. I thought he was going to start telling me about how long an average life lasts, but instead he just said "ok..." and walked out of my room.

"Are you sure he's actually eight, you're parents didn't get the wrong birthdate when they adopted him?" Kenny asked. His head in his hands.

"Nope, he's eight alright, he's just really... _special _I guess!" I replied.

"Are you gonna tell him?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know, I'm going to have a proper chat with my mum first, see what's going on..." I sighed. "Are you gonna catch the bus with us or go home?"

"I'll come with you, I'm not going home now, morning routine will be in full swing!" Kenny replied, he paused "...so are you going to come to Clyde's party tonight?"

"Oh crap, was that tonight?" I hadn't even asked my mum yet, I suppose I didn't really need to. She probably wouldn't notice I was gone. "Yeah probably, I could do with hanging out, having fun. Besides, it's Clyde's party, no one could miss it!" I joked.

"...So, you're gonna leave your brother here?" Kenny asked.

"...Damn it, well I'll probably take him round to aunt Lily's, I'll need to tell her everything anyway." I sighed, I hated my life, to the full!

* * *

As we neared the bus stop, I could see Tweek and Stan already waiting there. I clenched my fists, he looked so casual just standing there. Not bothered about the fact that his _best friend _had needed him badly this morning. Kenny seemed to notice me glaring at him because he whispered "Now Kyle, don't be to harsh you know-"

"Oh hey _pal._" I interrupted. "Did you have a nice night out with your girlfriend?" I asked sarcastically. "Well, it sounds like it, you were obviously up very late last night with all the sleep you got this morning. I'm sorry did I disturb you when I called you up asking for help?" I snapped. Stan had obviously told Tweek what had happened because he frantically tried to change the subject.

"Hey look, Kenny's here, we can all ride the bus together..." He twitched trying to sound cheerful. I glared at Tweek and pulled Stan over to one side. "AHHH this is too much pressure!" I heard him yell at Kenny as I dragged Stan over to the side of the road.

"Look Kyle, I'm sorry but there was no way I could get out of the house at six in the morning!" Stan mumbled.

"Oh really, well Kenny managed it and he has a much more important life than you-" I began to yell.

"Kyle, what was actually going on?" Stan asked.

"DON'T INTERUPT ME!" I shouted. I heard footsteps and turned around to see Cartman waddling down the road. He had a smirk on his face.

"Oh look, the two best buddys are having an argument. Looks like i'm not the only one fighting with the Jew for once!" Cartman teased. I could feel my face flaming up.

"Cartman, I don't think now is a good time-" Stan tried to say.

"Oh no, is the Jew gonna hit me, is the Jew going to challenge my awesome karate moves again?" Cartman put on a high squeaky voice "Oh I'm so scared-" Then I was upon him, punching his face as hard as I could, I wondered why I was taking out on Cartman, he made jokes about my religion all the time. Suddenly he pushed me onto my back and he was staring down at me. "You actually thought you could take me on?" he asked sourly. I tried to escape but Cartman was way to heavy, I knew this was it. I knew I was in serious shit now...


	9. Party Time!

**Thanks for reviewing! Someone wanted me to put another chapter up asap so here it is! Oh and also for some reason I can't reply to reviews/messages because they won't show when I go on inbox so I'll try and sort that out ASAP. Enjoy... :)**

Stan pov

I rang Wendy's doorbell, Clyde's party had already started half an hour ago but Shelly said I had to sort out her computer before I went out and I didn't particularly want to go to a party with a black eye. Even though I was taller and probably stronger than her now, I wouldn't want to get on her bad side! I had text Wendy to let her know, so I hope she wasn't to pissed off. The door opened at that point and Wendy appeared in a tight black mini skirt and purple tank top. I was about to comment on how great she looked but she hushed me and closed her door slowly and quietly. Then she grabbed my hand and ran up the road, laughing.

"Uh... Wendy?" I panted, out of breath when she finally stopped. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, I just had to get away from my mum before she started telling me what I can and can't do tonight!" She giggled. "Now you can tell me how great my party outfit is!"

"Ok... You look beautiful babe." I laughed with her. I was a bit side tracked, I was still confused about this morning. After Kyle and Cartman had a few good punches at each other, they had just fell on the floor, rolling about in the snow and laughing! Something Cartman and Kyle never did. Then Kyle had got up and linked arms with me (making the group of 5th graders across the road look at us weirdly). Then he'd told me everything about his dad on the bus, as if everything had just blown over between us. He's been like that a lot lately, he's really hormonal. I'm not really surprised though, with everything going on in his life, I'd be in pieces if I was in that situation.

"Is Kyle coming tonight?" Wendy asked as if she could read my thoughts.

"I think he's coming later on, when he's straightened his mum out." I replied, I'd told Wendy everything at lunch. "I hope he does though because otherwise I'll be left with a drunk Clyde, a pessimistic Craig and Kenny will probably be in the bedroom making his way through all the girls at the party!" I added, Wendy gave a slight cough, I glanced at her. "Oh no, I know _you_ won't be in the bedroom with Kenny, I trust you, don't worry!" I said.

"_No!_" She exclaimed. "I mean, won't you be hanging out with _me_ at the party?"

"Oh... yeah, I mean when your hanging out with Bebe and stuff." I corrected myself, that was stupid!

"Oh trust me, the only person Bebe will be _'hanging out with' _tonight, will be the host!" Wendy giggled. We arrived at Clyde's house and rang the doorbell. It opened almost immediately and Clyde was standing there with a bottle of Bud's in his hand.

"Already on the alcohol, Clyde?" I mused. I stepped inside, my ears filling with loud music.

"Hey, lay off of me, I'm sixteen!" He slurred. Clyde is actually supposed to be a junior, but because his birthday was right before summer vacation, they held him back a year, so the year we all go fifteen, Clyde goes sixteen. There isn't actually that big a gap though, we break up for summer in a week and my birthday is as soon as we go back to school, which kind of sucks! I walk down the hallway and into a big room off to the right hand side, dragging Wendy with me. I see a big table which is the full length of one wall, stacked with bottles. A sign above it reads '_alcohol, please help yourself, soft drinks are underneath table if you are a pussy." _

"Well, I'm going to start off by being a pussy then!" I said to Wendy and she giggled as I reached for a Sprite. "You want one?" I asked.

"Nah, i'm alright for now." She replied. "Who the hell are all these people?" I glanced around the living room, there were teenagers of all ages, but I don't think there were any younger than fourteen.

"I dunno," I replied. "Looks like they've all wandered in off the street." I turned around to see Kenny going at it in the corner, with some girl I had never seen before. Wendy saw too;

"Someone's a bit eager!" She exclaimed.

"It's Kenny" I replied. "What more would you expect?" At that moment, a guy who looked about seventeen came and stood between me and Wendy.

"Yeah, he's already made his way through four of them." The guy slurred, clearly already pissed, he turned to Wendy. "It'll be _you_ next!" He pretended to shoot her with an imaginary gun.

"Dude, that's my girlfriend." I snapped.

"So..." The guy grinned at her and walked off. She looked half shocked, half amused.

"...Ok, that's it, you're not leaving my sight until we leave, this place!" I sighed. She laughed at me, I think she thought I was joking. But I wasn't...


	10. The morning after

**Ahhh I'm really annoyed, I had almost finished typing this chapter up and then I clicked something and lost it all! Now I have to type it all again... Well, enjoy the chapter! R.E.V.I.E.W!**

Stan pov

I woke up and waited for my brain to adjust. Where the hell was I? I realised I was lying on carpet and sat up abruptly feeling a searing pain in my head. I scanned the room, then I remembered, it was Clyde's party last night, I must be at his house. I searched my mind for any memories of last night. I remember having my first beer of the night and I remember Clyde moaning on about how he was sixteen and would be dead soon! I remember Kenny coming to tell us that he's made out with twenty five girls, three of which, had been at the same. I also remember replying to him and saying "Dude, that's not really the best achievement ever!" I remember when Craig spat his drink all over Red and had his first laughing fit of the night. I tried to remember further back, to the start of the evening. I remember putting on a hip hop track and watching Token dance to it. I remember some guy coming up to me and Wendy and saying he wanted to sleep with her. I remember... wait, what?

SHIT.

"WENDY, WENDY WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled. "WENDY!"

"Jesus, Stan what is it?" I heard a voice say and turned to see Wendy, standing in the doorway.

"Oh, you are here." I sighed relief sweeping over me.

"Well of course I'm _here_, where else would I be?" She asked. I didn't particularly want to tell her I had thought she'd been sleeping with another guy. She looked at me and said "Are you alright, you got pretty pissed last night!"

"Did I? I don't really remember anything." I replied.

"Well judging by the way you sang karaoke, I'm guessing yeah!" she giggled.

"Wait... what... I sang karaoke?" I asked, shocked.

"Hell yeah, you even did a five minute air guitar solo in 'Bohemian Rhapsody'!" She grinned.

"No,no,no,no,no,no,NO!" I whined and lay back down.

"Oh come on, no one will remember, they were all totally wasted!" She handed me a glass of water.

"Hey Marsh, nice singing you did last night, the video's already got six hundred views on you tube!" Clyde said as he entered the room.

"YOU WHAT?" I yelled, Clyde smirked and walked out. I looked at Wendy in disbelief but all the shouting made my head ache worse so I decided to drop the subject. "So how drunk did you get last night?" I asked Wendy.

"Well, I only had my first drink at half nine so nowhere near as much as you. I must have drunk loads in that hour though because I can't really remember anything past ten thirty. Why?" She glanced at me.

"Oh well, I just thought you'd be home by ten seeing as that was you're curfew!" I mused. Wendy stared at me, frozen to the spot, her mouth wide open.

"... SHIT!" She screamed. "I forgot to tell my mum I was staying over!" She ran into the hallway and returned with her phone, pacing up and down. "Thirty seven missed calls, Shit!"

"Oh come on, it's not that big a deal, she'll _know_ you've stayed overnight." I tried to explain.

"Not a big deal! Have you met my mother, Stan I'm seriously fucked." Wendy yelled.

"Yeah I know you are!" I jumped up. "I was just trying to make you feel better." My headache had almost gone now.

"God, I'm going to be grounded for weeks." She put the phone to her ear. "Yes, hi mum." She said trying to sound casual. "Oh whoops, I guess that was my fault, sorry!" I could hear her mum screaming down the phone. "Uh... no I didn't get drunk, I told you there was no alcohol." She paused, "well Bebe's wrong!" She exclaimed. "What no... no that didn't happen..." she bit her lip and looked at me.

"What?" I said but she shook her head at me.

"Mum... mum, put Bebe on the phone." There was a silence. "Bebe what the fuck do you think you're doing, telling my mum stuff like that... No, no we didn't." She looked at me again, ok now I really wanted to know what was going on. "Ok, fine I'll talk to Kenny, put him on..." She yelled. I sighed.

"Wendy..." I began.

"Kenny, what the fuck, did you make this crap up?" Wendy was shouting now, the whole house was probably listening. "Ok listen, Kenny, me and Stan did not... No I don't want to talk to Nichole... Hi Nichole, yeah some stupid thing Kenny and Bebe made up... No I wasn't aware of where I was at eleven. Yes I was still at Clyde's house, I slept over... What? No I did not wake up in Clyde's mums bed!" She continued.

"WENDY, WILL YOU PLEASE JUST-." I yelled.

"... Kyle wasn't even _at_ the party... Oh fucking hell... Hi Kyle... no... yes... I don't know." She droned. "OH FOR CHRIST'S SAKE I DID NOT FUCK YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Wendy screamed.

"Wait, what? Wendy..." I tugged her arm.

"No... Shelly, I did not have sex with your brother... yes I am certain... goodbye!" There was a long pause, a very long pause. The whole house was silent, I decided to speak first.

"Wendy, what the hell is going on?" I whispered. She looked up at me, I noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"I don't know, everyone's saying... well... everyone's saying we slept together... Stan." I studied her, hoping that she would burst out laughing, tell me it was all a joke. But she looked serious.

"Well, you don't actually believe them do you?" I said. "I mean, I know we were wasted but we weren't _that_ drunk... were we?"

"I don't know but I think... we should check... just in case." Wendy whispered, staring at the ground. I went to hug her and she hugged me back.

"Ok... ok" I mumbled...

**Hehe, kind of predictable but hey! Left you on a cliff hanger there, but I promise I'll get the next chapter up asap! Oh and what do you think, should Wendy be pregnant or not, it's up to you to review and decide! Oh and yeah I know there's been alot about Stan and Wendy,i'm hoping to focus more on Kyle and Cartman in the next chapters! Follow, Favourite, Review!**


	11. Nicknames

**Hello again! New chapter about Cartman... eventually! I'm dropping a lot of hints in this story as to what's going to happen next, so if you can't wait, read it extra carefully! So here we go, chapter 11!...**

Monday Morning

Cartman pov

"Ok class dismissed, have a good lunch break." Mr. Manson said. "Oh and Eric, will you be coming for revision sessions tomorrow lunchtime?" He asked.

"Oh... yeah probably." I left the room and headed for the dinner hall. I felt kind of stupid, how did I resort to this. When did it get to the point where I; Eric Cartman, was asking teachers about other people's problems or going to revision sessions in lunch break. The problem was, the more I let my real self out, the more I let the mask slip. I had to get a grip, get back in touch with my old self, show people I wasn't a pussy. I entered the school canteen and marched over to the 10th grade table. I burst straight into character.

"Hey, whore," (Kenny) "Blackey," (Token) "Dickhead," (Clyde) "Pussy," (Butters) "Twitchy," (Tweek) "Time waster," (Craig) "And of course, Jew." I pointed at each of them as I gave them nicknames. "Where's Romeo and Juliet, making out by the lockers again. Why are you here Kienny, run out of people to shag, I'm sure you could go and join the two love birds, they probably wouldn't even notice you were there!" There was cheering in my head, that had come out well. Apart from the fact that Kenny looked like he was going to rip my head off, I think I was safe! I sat down next to Kyle, purposefully trying to squash him.

"Fuck off fatass, and besides, Stan isn't here today." Kyle sighed.

I smirked "Oh no is someone missing their best buddy, no one to get in fights with at the bus stop this morning." I didn't catch the bus this morning, my mum's boyfriend gave me a lift in his car.

"Shut up, Cartman, I'm not bothered whether Stan is here or not, we're not really getting on at the moment." I saw him throw a glance at Kenny but decided to ignore it and so instead looked over to the girls table where I saw Bebe sitting with a group of her friends. Wendy didn't appear to be there.

"Where's Stan's little princess?" I asked. I saw Kyle glare at this question, he was clearly quite jealous of Wendy at the moment.

"Oh she's not here today either." Token said.

"Yeah, none of us have seen either of them since the party." Craig droned.

"Oh yes the party, how did _that_ go Clyde. Sorry I couldn't make it, I lost the invitation up my ass!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"You knew I was never going to invite you Cartman." Clyde hissed.

"Oh yeah and why's that?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Because fatass, last time you came to my birthday party you entered the house by addressing everyone as 'fags', which heavily offended a gay couple my brother knows from somewhere. Then you kept 'accidentally' dropping bottles of beer on the floor to see whether it would leave a stain on my white carpet. Then you kept arguing that you wanted to put on a dirty CD when everyone else wanted hip hop and you wouldn't stop whining until you got your way. Then you used up all of the credit on my landline by calling your 'uncle' who lives in Britain. Then you wouldn't get off the karaoke machine when other people wanted a go. Then you got in a fight with my six year old cousin over who had the largest dick. And finally, I caught you stealing fourteen packets of biscuits and a bag full of my mum's gold jewellery before running down the street naked shouting 'I hate Jews'. Which resulted in the police coming and sending everyone home." Clyde scoffed, I paused for a moment.

"Yeah it's not that bad, not like the time when I fed Scott Tenorman his parents in the form of chilli." I muttered.

"Cartman, it was your own dad, _nothing_ gets worse than that, you're a cyco!" Craig explained. I stared at him, no one ever mentioned my dad, even when they hated me the most. It was the only thing that ever made me cry, apart from when Kyle used to slap me! No one ever resorted to bringing my dad into the conversation, ever. I couldn't let them see me upset, so I got up and stormed out of the room, hearing them whispering behind me...

**Hope you enjoyed it, next one along soon. Can I just let you know that I am not racist, homophobic or against any religion (I don't know what that is called), everything is from Cartman's point of view. If I do write about something that upsets you, just tell me and I will try to tone it down a bit. Hope you are enjoying the book, tell me what you think, big drama in next chapter! J**


	12. Surprise

**Hi, chapter 12, thanks for following guys! The episode 'Mysterion rises gave me inspiration for this chapter, those of you who've seen it will know what I mean!**

Kyle pov

Finally, another school day was over. I opened the door to my house and entered the living room. "Mum... Mum, are you home?" I called, no reply. I knew Ike wasn't at home because he was at homework club so I wandered into the kitchen to get something to eat. I grabbed a chocolate bar from the cupboard and poured a lemonade. Then I headed up to my room, I was about to turn the TV on when I heard the phone ring. "God dammit!" I said out loud. I ran downstairs and picked up the phone. "Hello," I said in a weary voice.

"...Hello." Said the person on the other end of the phone.

"Hi, who is this," I sighed.

"What?" Mumbled the person. It sounded like a male voice.

"I just asked who you were." I gave a exasperated sigh.

"Um... could I speak to your mother please?" The voice whispered.

"Not until you tell me who you are." I hissed.

"...You really don't know who this is?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"Really, you don't know who I am?" The voice said yet again. I was starting to get irritated.

"No, I have no idea who you are." I replied.

"...Look if I could just speak to your mother..." He began to say.

"STOP FUCKING WITH ME, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" I yelled.

"Kyle?" He asked, "Kyle Broflovski?"

"... How do you know my name?" I said suspiciously, I'd calmed down a bit now.

"Kyle... It's your father..." I froze, hearing the words on the other end of the line made my fist clench. I couldn't speak.

"... Wha... what?" I managed to say.

"Look... Kyle I really need to speak to your mother." Dad said.

"WELL SHE DOESN'T WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU!" I yelled, I was about to slam the phone down but I heard the voice again. This time it was different, desperate, helpless.

"Kyle, please." He cried. I put the phone back to my ear.

"She isn't here right now but if you leave a message with me, I will pass it on to her. Or you could ring later." I sighed.

"Ok... well, tell her... tell her I'm reconsidering." He whispered.

"YOU WHAT!" I spluttered. "RECONSIDERING WHAT?"

"Shhh, she'll hear me." He whispered.

"Who will hear you?" I asked.

"My fiancé... look if you could just tell her that I rang Kyle..." He asked.

"What are you reconsidering?" I asked.

"... The wedding, living here, you know I want to see you again." Dad sighed.

"Dad... it's been three years. Why are you saying all this now?" I asked.

"I don't know... just tell her I called." He said. I was about to reply but the phone line went dead, he had hung up on me. I was so stunned, I couldn't move, I was still holding the phone in my hand and put it down carefully on the table. Should I tell her, shouldn't I? What should I do? Should I pretend to everybody I never got the call? Or should I let them all know so they could help me out? What should I do? Should I tell Stan... or Kenny seeing as he's a better friend at the moment? Or should I tell Ike seeing as he'd be clever enough to come up with a solution? What should I do? Should I wait to tell mum? Should I just tell her straight away? Or should I just wait for him to call back let her sort it out herself? Or should I call him back, right now and confront him? Really... what should I do? My eyesight went blurry and the room was spinning around me. That was the last thing I can remember, I was passed out before I could do anything else...

**Surprise! This is where Kyle's whole side of the story gets good! Yeah I know you are probably all waiting to hear about Stendy but I need reviews telling me how you want that to work out so until I get reviews, no news! REVIEW PLEASE! J**


	13. Big News

**I'm getting 10 more views every 10 minutes! Chapter 13 enjoy...**

Wendy pov

"So have I caught any diseases?" I asked the nurse, she had confirmed that our friends had been right about me and Stan the night of the party. I was in shock when she told me.

"Um... no, you don't have any diseases." Said the Nurse.

"Oh phew." I smiled, I knew it would turn out fine, now all I have to do is cover it up from my mum.

"There is something else though..." The Nurse glanced at her files.

"What?" I froze, now I was worried.

"Wendy, did your friends say you used protection at all?" She said still scanning her sheet.

"Um... they said they thought we had... _why?_" I looked at her.

"Well, according to your tests it says... well it says you're pregnant, Wendy."She said.

"WHAT... NO THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE... I'M NOT PREGNANT!" I screamed, this wasn't happening. No way.

"Calm down, it's fine. Seeing as it was only conceived yesterday, we can give you the morning after pill." She soothed.

"What's that?" I asked. "It sounds like an abortion and I don't agree with those."

"No... it's not an abortion, it's actually not killing anything at all. It's too early on for anything to form inside you. It just stops you from being pregnant." She said.

"Well... alright then." I said, and then I remembered. "You won't have to contact my parents will you?" I asked.

"Not if you don't want us to." She smiled. "I'll go and get you one now." She walked out the room. I sat there trying to take everything in, I was pregnant. If I hadn't come to check things out, it would have been too late to do anything about it. The nurse returned with a little white tablet and a glass of water. I stared down at it, it felt like an abortion but I knew doctors weren't allowed to lie to you so I washed it down in one.

"Ok?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you... I need to be getting home now." I said and walked out of the office. As I walked down the street, I still couldn't believe it. I thought about calling Stan but knew it would just make him worried, so I decided to leave it. He would never have to know, neither would anyone else. I was safe.

Stan pov

There had been nothing wrong with me at the clinic and Wendy said there were no problems with her either. Apparently it had been Craig's idea to get us together so I was totally going to kick his ass tomorrow when I was back at school. I still hadn't told my parents and I had no intention of telling them anyway. If anyone did tell them what had happened, I would just tell them it was a lie, easy enough. I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling, what was going to happen now? What if it was awkward between me and Wendy from now on? What if she didn't trust me anymore? I don't know why she shouldn't, it was her fault as much as mine. My phone vibrated, that was probably Wendy asking me the same questions. I glanced at it and realised it was from Kyle, dammit, I really didn't have time to sort out his problems right now. I opened the text;

_Hi Stan it's Sheila, Kyle's in hospital at the moment apparently he went into shock, I don't know whether you know anything about it. If you do, please give me a call or come and see him in the hospital. Thanks._

What? Kyle went into shock, why? I suddenly felt bad, this whole thing with his dad must really be troubling him and I hadn't been there for him, I'd just been worrying about myself. I was the worst best friend ever. I pressed the reply button

_Hi Sheila, I don't know what has happened to Kyle but I will be at the hospital in 10 minutes. See you in a bit. Stan._

I slipped my phone into my pocket, grabbed my jacket and headed out of the door...


	14. Best friends for never!

**Thanks for reviewing guys! Sorry I haven't updated very much but I've had writers block! I still don't have much inspiration so sorry if this chapter isn't great...**

Kyle pov

Here I was, one hour after the phone call, lying in a bed in Hells Pass Hospital. My mum must have had a shock when she walked through the door, seeing me lying on the floor, my skin grey. She obviously panicked because she called her ex boyfriend, who was a doctor, to come round and look at me and I know she would _never_ do that unless it was a _real_ emergency. I still hadn't told mum, I guess it wasn't the best time to bring it up, right now I was alone in a creepy hospital ward. White walls and white doors and white machines and white bed sheets, it all freaked me out. Mum had gone to pick up Ike from homework club so I had no one to talk to. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a doctor entered.

"Hey Kyle, how are you doing? There's someone here to see you." He said.

"Kenny?" I asked, thinking of the most likely person it could be. But to my surprise it wasn't Kenny, it was Stan.

"Hey." He mumbled as he walked into the room, his hands in his pockets. His eyes were fixed on the ground.

"Oh... hi." I said. "What are you doing here?" I didn't want to sound too rude, it must have taken him a lot of courage to come here, he hated hospitals more than I did.

"I came to see if you were alright... I was worried about you..." He muttered, still looking at the floor. This kind of made me cringe, it happens a lot though it kind of makes our friendship look well... more than friendship!

"Oh um... well I am... I guess!" I said trying to sound cheerful. He looked up and stared at me.

"Kyle, I am so sorry, I feel really bad. I haven't been there for you... at all. I know this must be incredibly hard for you right now and the only person I've cared about is my stupid girlfriend. Really, I'm sorry." He blurted out. I stared at him, shocked. Had he really just said all that? And why was he calling Wendy stupid?

"I... um" I stuttered. I didn't know what to say. "Thank you... and I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I over reacted about you not coming over and I'm sorry I've been yelling at you and getting into fights all the time. I just... I don't know what's wrong with me." I whispered.

"Nothing's _wrong_ with you Kyle. You are just going through a stressful part of your life right now, you're bound to feel that way."He smiled at me.

"Stan... what happened at the party... between you and Wendy? I mean, I heard rumours and then Wendy started yelling at me down the phone, I didn't really understand. I mean, is it... true?" I questioned.

"... Yeah, it's true, but I didn't even know. You don't know how shocked I was when I found out." He whispered. "You're not mad... are you?

" No, why would I be mad, she's _your_ girlfriend!" I grinned. At that moment my mum entered with Ike going "Kyle, Kyle, what's wrong with Kyle?"

"Oh Stanley, you _are_ here. Your mother wants you home now, you have to do the laundry." She said.

"Dammit, I did the laundry yesterday, it should be Shelly's turn!" Stan cried, I smiled at him.

"Mummy, can I have something from the vending machine?" Ike asked.

"Of course you can, buble." She replied and they left the room.

"Well, I better be going. I'll see you tomorrow at school... hopefully!" He began to walk away but turned around. "Kyle?... You know you're my best friend and... I don't know what I'd do without you." He said.

"Yeah I know... same here!" He left and I flopped back on to my pillows. I was so confused I felt like he was hiding something from me. I felt like everyone was hiding something from me but I couldn't deal with it today. I rolled over and closed my eyes, I soon drifted off to sleep...


	15. Lots of letters!

**Hey, I'm really sorry I haven't updated recently, my life is really busy right now but it's the holidays next week so I'll be able to write loads! I don't like leaving my readers hanging because I know how annoying it is when I am enjoying a fanfic and the author just stops writing so I will try my best! Thank you for sticking with me! Oh and for all those who ****_are_**** reviewing, I need to know what you think of creek because I really don't know whether to add it into the story or whether it will just wreck it! Review and let me know...**

Tweek pov

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow." Craig waved me off. I was leaving Craig's house after doing three hours of homework, he always invited me over on Wednesday nights. I walked down the dark streets as slowly as possible, I hated going home, I hated having to see my parents with all their constant nagging. They make such a big deal over things, like when they were trying to protect me from child abductors or when they said I needed therapy because I thought gnomes were stealing my underwear. Yeah I know, it sounds crazy to you but I was eight, I didn't understand back then. It was my parents who started my addiction off as well. If they had never given me that first cup of coffee, I wouldn't have spent my entire childhood being worried, cautious, over-dramatic. I sigh and look up at the streetlamps, shining bright beams of light across the town, rebounding off the mountains in the distance, the mountains where we used to play, go sledging, build snowmen, have fun! But all that had changed now, once you grow older, everything changes...

I reached my house and wondered whether I should just sit outside, pretend I was still at Craig's house. My parents probably wouldn't notice, they are just too wrapped up in the coffee shop business. But I reluctantly opened the door and entered the cafe where there would normally be customers, couples sitting around on one of the leather couches having a relaxing chat, sharing a milkshake or families trying to keep their children under control while they had a cup of coffee. But to my surprise there wasn't anybody here. Normally weekdays were pretty busy, especially at this time; people would come in after work and have meetings with colleagues or meet up with friends. My parents had obviously decided to close the shop early. Then something caught my eye on the far table, I walked over and realised it was a leaflet, someone must have left it by accident. On the front cover it said:

_Ridgedale; Denver boarding school for boys._

_High class boarding; twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. _

The picture showed two boys standing with suitcases in front of an old looking building. One of them was crying and one looked very miserable. I began to flip through it when something else flopped onto the table from inside the leaflet; it was addressed to my parents and was already open so I decided to take a look:

_Dear Mr and Mrs Tweak,_

_Thank you for the confirmation on the place of your son Tweek Tweak, we are pleased to have another child on board at our school and as you know expect very high expectations. I have enclosed a uniform/equipment list and attached a copy of Tweek's timetable he will be following when he joins the 'Denver Boys' in attending Ridgedale in two weeks. I look forward to meeting your son and would like to remind you that being late on your first day of school will result in a month's worth of detention._

_Kind Regards,_

_Mathilda Madley (headteacher)._

I was in shock, I couldn't move, I could barely breathe. This was not happening... no way. I was imagining it... I had to be. I rummaged around inside the envelope and found two pieces of paper. One appeared to be the uniform list;

Uniform_ must_ be worn correctly at Ridgedale boarding school, any pupil wearing_ any_ form of incorrect uniform will be punished, harshly.

_UNIFORM:_

_Official Ridgedale boarder's blazer._

_Navy blue jumper with Ridgedale logo._

_Mid-grey trousers._

_White shirt._

_Official Ridgedale tie._

_Black lace up school shoes._

My mouth was dry, probably because it was still hanging open and had been for about ten minutes. I looked at the other sheet of paper:

_Timetable for Tweek Tweak's lessons._

_Monday- Latin, Literature, Physics and Religious studies._

_Tuesday- History, Latin, Chemistry and Latin._

_Wednesday- Biology, Chemistry, Latin and Mandarin._

_Thursday- Latin, Literature, Mathematics and Physical Education._

_Friday- Mathematics, Physics, Latin and Literature._

_Saturday- Biology, History, Chemistry and Latin._

_Sunday- Practice examinations, church and Latin._

_Note: The amount of times Latin is on your timetable is not a fault. We just think that here at Ridgedale, it is important to know things that your average child does not._

I was in shock, literally. Suddenly the door opened.

"Hey Tweek, did you have fun at your friend_ Crane's_ house? Aunt Bessie is coming over for-" He began.

"Dad, what the fuck is this?"I yelled, waving the leaflet in his face, he paused for a second and then his face fell. I could tell by his expression that this was not good news. It seemed pretty clear that my parents wanted to get rid of me... fast.

**Hope you enjoyed it, please review and tell me what you think about Creek! Remember it's up to you to review!**


	16. Making an impact

**Hey guys, did the last chapter come as a shock! I have got loads of reviews asking if there could be a Carteek (Cartman and Tweek) fanfic but I don't want to spend too much time on it so I thought I'd just give you one chapter enjoy... **

Cartman pov

Here I was, another day of school, about to make my new impact on people. I had known I'd have to choose between my two personalities for a long time and after a lot of thought I knew I could not reveal my secret to everyone. My homework was not completed, I had deliberately left my geology book at home and my lunch bag was filled with pizza. I was finally going to return to my old self. My fat, racist, selfish, sexist, spoilt self. Yeah it's not exactly what I want but it's better than not being noticed.

"Hey fags," I shouted as I saw Stan and Kyle approaching the bus stop. I had got here early so I could think over what I was going to offend people with today, my jokes _never_ get old.

"Hey fatass, I need to copy your maths homework. Stan hasn't done it either." He ordered.

"Ah well you see, Kyle, that is not possible. I have not done my maths homework." I smiled.

"Yeah and I just saw my dog sprout wings and fly through the air!" Kyle joked sarcastically. "Give me your maths book fatass."

"I don't have my maths book, Kyle." I said matter of factly.

"Ok, joke time's over fatass." Kyle said, "Hand over the book."

"God dammit Kyle I don't have my fucking maths book." I shouted. "Check if you need to." I thrust my bag at him and watched as he searched my bag, he had a confused expression on his face. "See it's not there is it?"

"What's wrong with you?" Kyle asked, looking up from my bag.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong with me." I glared at him, it annoyed me when he was like this.

"You, Eric Cartman are telling me that you have not completed a piece of homework?" Kyle asked.

"WHY IS THIS SO HARD FOR YOU TO BELIEVE KYLE. SO I HAVEN'T DONE MY HOMEWORK, SOMETIMES I DON'T. I HAVE NOT COMPLETED MY MATHS HOMEWORK, HAHA I WIN YOU LOSE, I'M RIGHT YOU'RE WRONG, I'M COOL YOU'RE DUMB. SUCK MY BALLS YOU. STUPID. JEW." The shock on Kyle's face was the best part, I wasn't sure whether it was because for once I hadn't completed an assignment or whether my sudden outburst had shocked him. Either way, the expression on his face was like golden syrup, it made me warm and happy!

"Do you actually think that is an achievement Cartman." He said. I knew it was an achievement for me, how long did I spend last night, staring at my maths homework, wishing I could do it, stay out of trouble. I don't know. But what I do know is it was a very long time. I saw Tweek in the distance dragging his feet along and staring at the ground, he looked depressed.

"Oh no, what's up with twitchy, get a low dose of coffee this morning?" I yelled at him. I saw Tweek look up and as he got closer, I saw he was beckoning me over. I sighed and walked over to where he was standing.

"What?" I snapped. "No, I don't have any coffee if that's what you were going to ask." He was staring at the ground, suddenly he looked up and I could see he had tears in his eyes.

"...School." he whispered.

"...What about school?" I said. "God dammit Tweek if it's the maths homework then no you can't copy it, I haven't done it." I spat at him.

"It... it's not the maths homework." He mumbled.

"Oh for crying out loud, quit being a baby and tell me what's wrong, I don't have all day." I snapped.

"I'm moving schools, Cartman." Tweek stuttered. I was confused, I still did not understand what he was on about, I didn't understand how he could move schools there was only three schools in South Park; Elementary school, Middle school and High school. No alternatives. Why the hell was he telling me this anyway, he hated me, everyone hated me. Didn't they?

"How can you move schools?" I asked, studying him carefully.

"It's a school in Denver." He replied, looking back at the floor. I didn't know whether to be nice or nasty, I didn't know what to say. I didn't _want_ Tweek to leave South Park High.

"Oh... well, I guess you'll still be around... you're still going to live here right?" I said trying not to sound too comforting.

"Well... that's the thing." He paused. "I won't be around, it's a boarding school." He finished. I actually couldn't say anything, I was just stunned.

"Wha... what?" I stuttered.

"And I need your help... to tell Craig." He added. It felt like someone had squirted lemon juice in my eyes, it stung like hell. I felt as if Tweek himself had ripped out my heart, spat on it and paraded it in front of my face because on top of the fact that I would probably never see Tweek again, he had said the C word, the name I dreaded the most... Craig.

"But... You can't move schools, Tweek... I love you." I whispered. I heard Kyle yell "Hey fatass why are you taking so long, what are you doing, screwing him?" I heard Stan laugh but I just ignored it, I was already running away, away from Kyle and Stan, away from Tweek, away from my secret that I had just let out, away from my life as I knew it. I didn't know where I was going but I knew I would be running for a very long time...

**Hehe hope you enjoyed it, oh and you see that empty box at the bottom of the page, that's where you post your reviews guys! Seriously, even if it is just a few words, it encourages me to write new chapters! Thank you ;) **


	17. Wendy finds out

**Hey again, finally getting chance to do another chapter! I've been so busy making you tube video's and baking all day! I'm really stuck for what to do next because I have an idea of what's coming up in the book but I kind of don't know how to get there if you get what I mean? Anyway I have two big surprises coming up so I guess here's just a little one in this chapter! Enjoy...**

Wendy pov

I heard the bell go but I couldn't go yet I'd have to stay here and wait till it stopped. It was the last day before summer vacation; I could be in class having fun like we always do on the last day but no. I was stuck here, bending over a toilet in the girls bathroom. I hated being sick especially when it happens every morning at school. I'm over exaggerating there, it actually only happened yesterday and today but it was still really annoying. I heard the bathroom door open;

"Wendy, are you ok? You've been in here like twenty minutes!" I heard Bebe ask.

"Uh... yeah I'm fine, I've just got a bug that's all." I mumble.

"What's the problem... I mean, down below or up above!" Bebe asked cautiously.

"Up above! I can't stop being sick it happened yesterday as well" I exclaimed. She didn't reply, I thought maybe she had gone.

"...Wait what?" She said.

"I _said_, that I can't stop being sick." I repeated, I knew what she thought was going on, I had thought it too before I had remembered that I had had the morning after tablet. But if I told her that now, she would know and if Bebe knows, everyone knows.

"Uh... Wendy?" She said.

"Yes, I know Bebe, I know exactly what you are thinking." I sighed. Looks like I was going to have to tell her. "But it can't happen because the night after me and Stan had sex, I went to the doctor and had a check up." I waited for the silence to pass.

"...And..." I heard her say.

"And what?" I snapped.

"Well... what did the doctor say?" Bebe asked.

"Ok, ok Bebe... she said I was pregnant but I took that morning after pill so I am fine. But you can't tell anyone, not even Clyde." I yelled.

"Right... but Wendy, you know that pill doesn't always work don't you? And if you only took one dose it's probably going to be pretty weak." I froze then flushed the toilet, I still felt sick but not in the way I had before.

"What?" I said as I opened the cubicle door and stared Bebe in the face. She raised her eyebrows as if this wasn't a big deal.

"Yeah... I think you are supposed to take it like twice a day, for a week." Bebe giggled. I actually wanted to punch her, how could she be laughing, how did she know all this anyway? Everyone knew Bebe was extremely dumb. She was probably just lying, making a joke to try and scare me.

"Haha." I said sarcastically. "Do you actually think that's funny, you really had me scared there. It's not something to_ joke_ about." Bebe looked up, surprised.

"I'm not joking Wendy, I actually know this stuff, honest!" She said, she looked deadly serious. She _was_ right about the night of the party, what if she was right now? I shivered, still in denial.

"I still don't believe you, look if you-" I was cut off.

"Well there's only one way we can find out isn't there?" Bebe started rummaging in her bag and pulled out a pregnancy test.

"Oh no please Bebe-" I began.

"Come on Wendy, you'll need to know sooner or later!" Bebe exclaimed. I snatched the pregnancy test out of her hand and walked into the cubicle. As soon as I had finished, I opened the door and waved the test in Bebe's face.

"Haha I was right you were wrong, the test doesn't say anything." I gloated, a big grin on my face.

"You're supposed to wait about five minutes before the results show! Jesus Wendy, don't you know anything?" This was kind of ironic coming from Bebe as I was normally the smart one and she was the one who copied my work. Her and Kyle would make a great match! Bebe snatched the test back off me and stared down at it, I saw her eyes grow wide .

"What? What is it Bebe, what does it say?" I shouted.

"It says... it's positive." Bebe looked up, I hoped she was lying with all my heart. I tried to ignore her serious expression and looked at the test myself. I clapped a hand over my mouth, this was not happening, no way. I studied the little positive sign wishing for it to go away, but it stayed there, just like the baby that was now in my stomach. I was pregnant...

**WOOOO I can finally reveal my secret, well one of them! Sorry but I'm not going to be able to write for a few days because I am going to London but I promise I will write a new chapter as soon as I get back! I can still read reviews though! **


	18. Stan's surprise

**Heyyyyy, sorry I haven't updated in ages, I've been in London! I've got the rest of half term free though so look out for lots of updates!**

Stan pov

"Hey Stan, where's Wendy?" Kyle asked, it was the last day of term and the teachers generally let us do what we wanted so the room had split into three. The majority of the girls were on one side of the room, doodling and messing with their hair whilst talking excitedly about the 'fit guys' on last night's episode of 'America's got talent'. A small group of couples were gathered in the middle lead by Token and Nichole and who were giving each other piggy backs and joking around. At this end of the room were me and the rest of the boys, excluding Kenny who had been asked to deliver a pile of books to the school secretary, and was taking rather a long time...

"I don't know, the same thing happened yesterday, she hasn't been at the meeting place for a few days now." I sighed, maybe she was avoiding me.

"...The meeting place?" Kyle questioned, but I didn't have time to reply because Bebe wandered into the room followed by Wendy who was staring at the floor with a shocked expression. I saw Bebe apologize to the teacher and then she began whispering to Wendy and pointing at me. I saw Wendy shake her head and shoot her a desperate look but Bebe just shrugged her shoulders and ran off to drag Clyde into the middle of the room and join in the 'couple stuff'. Wendy watched her go and then turned to look at me, she dragged herself over to where I was standing.

"Stan, can I talk to you for a moment?" Wendy whispered. Oh God no, I knew what was going on, she was going to break up with me, it was fifth grade all over again. This time I had done nothing wrong. Yeah ok, maybe things had been kind of awkward since the party and I hadn't seen her much but that was her fault as much as mine, I had just been shaken up after finding out what happened that's all. Unless... it wasn't my fault and she had decided to go back to Cartman again, who wasn't here anyway today, wierd, he never missed school.

"Um... ok I guess." I replied and she began dragging me over to the corner of the room. There was a long silence and I decided to break it.

"Wendy, please don't break up with me, I haven't been ignoring you I just... well... felt kind of wierd after hearing about what we did and I'm sorry I haven't been spending time with you, I love you, really. Please don't end it with us." I blurted out; Wendy looked half shocked half worried.

"...Stan, I'm not breaking up with you." Wendy mumbled. Relief washed over me, I was safe, although now I felt kind of stupid!

"Oh... ok!" I smiled."So what did you need to talk about?" I studied her, hoping that she would smile and hug me and say 'oh nothing' because at the moment it looked like she was about to cry and that was never good, especially with Wendy.

"I... I'm... uh."She stuttered and then burst into tears. "Stan I'm sorry."She screamed and ran out of the room. I watched her leave, wondering if I should go after her. The room had gone silent; everyone was staring at me, including the teacher. The looks on people's faces told me that I was not in a good situation.

"Dude, are you just gonna stand there? Be a man." Craig droned and I rushed out of the door and began running down the hallway looking for my girlfriend. That's when I saw a shivering little body sitting by the lockers, at first I thought it could be Wendy but then I saw the Blonde hair and uneven shirt.

"Tweek?" I whispered, nearing the body. "Tweek, what's up?" That's when I remembered that he hadn't caught the bus with us this morning, neither had Cartman.

"I can't stay Stan... I have to leave." He squeaked he looked up at me and I saw he had tears streaming down his face. "I'm not even gay, Stan!" He yelled. I was shocked, what the hell was he on about?

"Really? I mean uh... ok cool, look it doesn't matter if you're gay or not Tweek, you're still my friend." I smiled, I was so stupid. I thought that would make him feel better but it seemed to just make him cry harder.

"No... you don't get it!" He cried.

"...No I really don't, what do you mean you have to move away?" I said, I was side-tracked, I needed to find Wendy.

"I'm moving schools." Tweek cried.

"What?" I said, Tweek was moving schools, how was that possible? There weren't any schools to move _to_. "Um... Ok, I uh..." I started.

"I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!" Tweek yelled and stood up. "I'm gonna tell Craig seeing as he's the only one who will actually care." And he ran off. Jesus, what the hell was up with everybody today? I decided to leave Tweek and continue searching for Wendy.

"Wendy?" I yelled. "WENDY?"

"Stan?" I heard a muffled voice and spun around, she was standing there with her hands in her pockets, staring down at the floor.

"Wendy, will you please tell me what's going on?" I said and wrapped her in a big hug.

"Ok... but you can't be mad." She whispered into my jacket. Why would I be mad? I was seriously confused.

"I promise." I replied still hugging her.

She sighed. "Ok... I'm pregnant, Stan." I froze, there was a long silence, a long, long silence, longer than when she had broke up with me, longer than when Cartman had said he had bought his pubes off Scott Tenorman, longer than when Kyle had found out Ike had travelled to Somalia to become a pirate, longer than when Shelley had told me she was going out with that vegan kid from the swimming pool, and that was a looong silence.

"Wha... what?" I stammered, releasing her from my grip and staring into her eyes.

"Look Stan... I'm scared, really scared... you don't understand how shocked I am." She cried.

"Uh... I think I do!" I exclaimed. My heart had stopped, my vision had blurred, I felt like my whole body was shutting down with shock and confusion. And then, something brought me back to life, a thought, but not a good one.

"Hang on... who's the father." I whispered. I didn't know what I expected her to say, I mean if she said it was someone else, my heart would snap in two, but then if she said it was me... Oh My God, I would be a dad.

"Well... you of course, I haven't slept with anyone else." Wendy murmured. I felt kind of relieved but at the same time I felt deep worry. What was I going to tell everyone? My parents? I was fifteen and I had got a girl pregnant. It was almost as if Wendy could read my mind because she said;

"Yeah... you have _nothing_ to worry about. I'm gonna get chucked out. For sure." She started to cry again and I pulled her into another hug. I could feel her shaking.

"Shhh." I soothed, I didn't want her to know I was scared, that would just make her feel worse. "I'm going to look after you; I'm going to make sure you're ok. I am not going to leave you, I promise." I didn't know how I was going to do it, but I had to give it a try...

**Sorry for all of you who hate Stendy. I hope you carry on reading because I try to involve something for everyone in this book, it's not just a one sided problem. I really wanted to do something with Wendy though because personally I love Stendy even though lots of people don't but I promise I won't involve them too much, besides I have got Tweek and Kyle to deal with next! Keep reading and reviewing guys! :)**


	19. Magic!

**Hey again, another update! I have been doing homework all morning so I've eventually found time to write! Enjoy!**

Tweek pov

I rushed down the hallway and darted around lockers until I reached homeroom. I took a deep breath and marched in, without even apologising to the teacher for being late. I scanned the room, knowing who I was looking for;

"Craig?" I saw him over in the corner of the room talking to Jimmy. He turned around and I saw a smile appear on his face. Craig hardly ever smiled, clearly he had no idea of what was coming to him.

"Tweek, there you are, how come you're late?" He responded. I watched his smile disappear and realised I must look really worried.

"Um... Could I talk to you for a moment?" I asked.

"Oh no... You're not gonna break up with me too are you? I mean Wendy and Stan were just here and she said she needed to talk to him and then she ran out crying just like the last time they ended it. Please Tweek, don't end it with us!" He smirked, putting on a Stan impression. Did he think this was funny? Boy he was going to regret not taking me seriously when this was over.

"No... Craig, I'm serious." I stared straight at him and his smile vanished once more.

"Oh... um ok then, I guess..." Craig cautioned, and followed me outside. I completely ignored the teacher's rants about leaving the classroom without asking, Craig just flipped him off and he shut up. I stopped in the hallway and sighed;

"Craig... I'm just gonna say this and get it out of the way." I gulped. "I'm moving... schools." I looked up and saw his eyes wide with disbelief. He opened his mouth a few times but no words came out so I decided to speak again. "And uh... it's a boarding school" I added, knowing I hadn't made it any better for him to cope with but I couldn't stop. "So... I won't be living here anymore." For a second I thought he might have died standing up, he was just frozen with his mouth wide open, staring into space. "...Craig?" I asked, waving my hand in front of his face. His eyes suddenly moved and he looked at me.

"But... that can't happen." He whispered.

"Yeah I know... but..." I tried to reassure him.

"No... You don't understand." He interjected. "This really, really can't happen Tweek."

"I do understand, you just don't know..." I began

"No you don't get it." Craig protested.

"Get what?" I puzzled.

"I... love you, Tweek." Craig mumbled.

"You what?" I stammered.

"I love you." He croaked. I was actually frozen, was everyone playing a joke on me because that was the second person who had said that to me today. What was I supposed to say? This time no one was running off so I had to reply.

"I love you too." The words slipped out of my mouth. Wait what? Had I said that without knowing? Did I love Craig? But I didn't have time to think about it because the next thing I knew, he was kissing me and I was kissing him back. I don't know how because I had never kissed anyone before, but it felt wierd. Good wierd, warm and happy and safe. Before I knew it, all my worries had been swept away; Moving to boarding school, Cartman, the fact that me and my best friend were kissing in the hallway and the bell would probably go any minute and people would see us. But I didn't care, I was lost in the moment...

**Right, Carteek or Creek? It's completely up to you! Make a decision and review/pm. I will base it on vote! Thanks for reading!** **:)**


	20. The truth about Kenny

**Hey, I'm going to give you another chapter before I decide on the couples because I've only had a few reviews and I am updating quite fast! This just a random chapter mainly because I haven't really included Kenny for a while but HEY! Chapter 20! Yey!**

Kenny Pov 

I close the door and begin to walk down the hallways heading back to homeroom. Most people would think I'd be satisfied, pleased that I'd just got it on with the hot secretary. But no, I am Kenny McCormick and nothing ever satisfies me anymore. You probably wonder why I never get suspended, all the teachers I get it on with end up getting fired or quit their job in the worry that they will get found out. The thing is, no one can ever confirm it's me, people may say _'well duh course it's Kenny the orange hood gives it away' _but no one has any _proof_, that's one of the reasons why I wear my parka, because no one can be certain of my identity. However, if someone _did_ try to turn me in, like that bitch Sally Darson did once, my dad would just pay for me to stay here. Yep, there's no way of getting out of school for me! I still ask myself, why did I do it? I didn't find fun in having sex with teachers just as much as how I didn't find fun in dying and coming back to life. I just didn't know what to do anymore, I felt like my life was totally messed up and I couldn't get out of it.

I know what you think it's like, I'm rich, I can have any girl or probably_ boy _I wanted, I had a loving, caring family and a big house. I was pretty smart, getting good grades, I was good looking although I generally covered it up. I had loads of friends, everyone liked me, I could say anything I liked and most people wouldn't understand it and if they did, they would laugh and pat me on the back taking everything I say as if it was a line out of the bible. People thought I could just sit back, relax, watch the entire world unravel before my eyes. Have no problems myself and just watch other people deal with theirs, as if I had premiere seats at a movie. Boys envied me, girls envied me and the girls who were with me, parents envied my parents for having perfect kids (excluding Kevin). Teachers envied me for being able to get my way whilst I was making my way through them, forcing them to retire. Every kid in the school wanted to be like me. I was their role model. This was everyone's dream, everyone's perfect life, except for mine.

You see, my life isn't as perfect as you think it is, I mean, when I'm at home, I'm the least special. What with my high achieving celebrity of a dad, my stylish mum, appearing on the cover of almost all fashion magazines and my angelic little sister, following in her footsteps. Where do I fit in? I'm not a famous singer or the creator of the iPhone 5. I haven't climbed Mount. Everest or travelled faster than the speed of light, although I feel like my life is travelling at that speed! What I mean is, no one actually understands how I feel, not even my _'best friends' _who think they know everything about me seeing as we've been friends since kindergarten. The four of us have supposedly always been there for each other (excluding maybe Cartman) but they don't ever realise why I just disappear sometimes, they just forget. Even when I died of a terminal disease and was gone for several months, I came back and Stan was just like "Oh hey Kenny, where have you been?" If life was a TV show, me, Stan, Kyle and Cartman would probably be the main four characters, what with all the 'adventures' we used to get up to. But wouldn't viewers ever stop and think; "_hang on, what is it with Kenny? He's thought of as a main character and yet he never really says or does anything, yeah he mumbles the odd thing under his hood and yeah there may be the odd episode where he's the one who has an adventure, where he takes a slut to a Jonas Brothers concert or helps heaven defeat hell by using a gameboy! But all in all he generally just stands at the back and follows the others around, doing whatever they ask him to do. Butters is actually more of a main character than Kenny." _ Yeah, trust me I'd think the same but then if the TV show didn't include me, if I just wasn't there, would it be the same?

I still die, just not as much as I did before, it causes my mum pain because I have to be reborn every time and it just causes confusion and pain for me, even though no one else will notice. When things used to become tough I would resort to putting guns to my head so I could turn over a new leaf, have a fresh start the next day. Now? I do something different, something I began to find useful in 4th grade. I would put on the costume and run away into the night, where I could be away from it all but take a new form, a form that no one but my friends knew the identity of... Mysterion. Yeah, you probably thing I'm stupid, still playing those kids games when I'm fifteen. Kyle and Stan threw their costumes away in 6th grade, deciding they were too old for superhero's, the other guys following them, one by one saying goodbye to their childhood memories, even Cartman sent his coon costume along with thirty-six_ 'who is the coon?' _shirts to China in 8th grade (don't ask!) But I still have mine, to be fair, mine was always the coolest, especially as back then I was poor as shit and my costume was _still_ fitted with a cape, bulletproof all-in-one and full pelt 360 warrior gun. Not to mention the J-mart boxers I wore over the top of the outfit (mainly just to show people I could afford underwear!) But anyway, putting all that to the side I have a lot more concerns than people think, in fact I've probably got more than everyone else.

That's when I turn the corner and see two figures up against the lockers, I couldn't see who it was but I knew that I wasn't the only one who would be in the principal's office for 'pounding people' later on! Then the couple split and I could see who it was... Craig and Tweek. Hold on... what? Craig turned his head and saw me instantly, he pushed Tweek off him and stared me down.

"Oh my God... Kenny... uh hey... I didn't realise you were there." He stuttered, I could hear the panic in his voice. I couldn't move, I was shocked but then without stopping it, I felt a smile creep across my face. I always knew they would end up together.

"Kenny please... don't tell..." Tweek trailed off, twitching like crazy.

"I won't, don't worry." I smiled, I saw relief appear on both their faces but there were still shreds of shock in their expressions. "...I promise." I confirmed and with that, I continued on to homeroom, patting Craig on the back as I did so.

**No this doesn't confirm Creek is the finalised decision, I'm still waiting for votes to come in. I was listening to 'landslide' the glee version whilst writing this chapter and I thought it fitted quite nicely! Don't know why I said that, I guess I'm tired... More chapters tomorrow! :)**


	21. Again

**Hey, the 2****nd**** big surprise is in this chapter! I hope you are enjoying the book and I hope this doesn't come as too much of a shock to you!**

Kyle pov

School was over, 10th Grade had finally finished. The sun was shining as I walked out of the school building and there were students chatting excitedly and running around. This marked the start of summer vacation, two months ahead of fun and hanging out with friends, no more homework, exams or teachers. No more getting up at 7am or having to listen to my mum rant on about how Ike was always better than me. Just pure relaxation, lie-in's and no stupid intervention classes. I should be excited, happy, joking around like all the other kids walking home from school but for some reason I didn't feel that way. Probably because I was walking home with Stan who was not saying anything and instead was traipsing along beside me, sighing every few minutes. "Stan... what's the matter?" I asked for the 16th time. He shook his head and continued to stare at the floor. I sighed, he had been acting this way all day since he had that talk with Wendy. At first I had thought they had broken up but then he kept hugging her in the hallways and he was holding her hand at lunchtime while she was at the salad bar.

"Seriously Stan, it's the end of term, we don't have school again for 2 months. Cheer up!"I exclaimed, I was getting quite annoyed now. He was the one making me feel dull when I could be joining the guys playing basketball. For a second I thought I had said it out loud because he looked up abruptly;

"Look Kyle, if you wanna go play ball, you can. You don't need to waste your time with me." He retorted. I _did_ want to go and play ball but a part of me knew I should stay here with Stan, clearly something was wrong.

"Stan please tell me what's up. You're my best friend; I might be able to help you." I offered.

"You can't. No one can." Stan mumbled.

"Well then... at least tell me what's wrong." I grabbed his arm as he tried to walk off. He sighed and then stood still.

"Fine... Wendy's pregnant." Stan murmured. At first I thought it might be a joke so I stammered a fake laugh but when I saw him shoot me an evil glare I knew he was deadly serious.

"Oh... so..." I trailed off, I didn't really know what to say.

"I'm the father." He added. I was shocked, my best friend, who I had known since we were in nappies, was going to be a dad... But that would be wierd, it wouldn't be the same, no way, unless...

"Is she gonna keep it?" I asked, I didn't know what I wanted him to say.

"Yeah I think so... well neither of us agree in abortions so it's that or adoption." He sighed. "I don't know what I want, in a way I hope she gives it up because that way, it wouldn't be the priority of my life and once it's born, we can kind of forget about it, you know. Plus, if she did keep it, I'd have to find a way of being able to raise it, which means getting a job and finding somewhere to live. Seeing as her parents are gonna kick her out, I guess she'll have to live with me for a while but my parents aren't going to let me keep a baby in their house. Man I'm so screwed." Stan moaned.

"Well... what if she does want to keep it. Are you gonna let her?" I felt as if I was asking too many questions, I should really be comforting him but I wanted to know more.

"Well yeah of course, I mean, imagine how hard it must be to give it up. I will be pleased with whatever decision she makes, in the end, the only thing I really care about is that she knows I'm here for her." He replied. I nodded and thought for a few moments.

"Who knows?" I went on.

"Wendy told Bebe, in fact Bebe is the person who made her take the test in the first place. If it hadn't have been for her, who knows what would've happened. But no one else apart from you and her." He explained. I put my hand on his shoulder;

"Dude, I'm here for you, ok?" I cringed but he nodded without saying a word...

* * *

I arrived home two hours later, I'd ended up going round Stan's and had got side-tracked. Mum was going to be pissed off with me.

"Hey mum, sorry I'm late." I yelled up the stairs, trying to break the ice. I waited for a few seconds and then called again but there was no reply. She must be out. I was about to dump my school bag and get dressed for basketball when the phone started ringing, I answered it reluctantly.

"Hello..." I groaned.

"Hey Kyle!" A cheery voice answered. Oh God, not this again, I knew who it was. The same person who made me pass out the last time.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Oh nothing, I was just calling for a chat, I'm guessing you're mum's not around, probably packing huh?" Dad implied.

"...Packing for what?" I rolled my eyes; I didn't have time for this.

"Well you know, moving and stuff!" He said. My heart stopped beating, what the fuck was he on about.

"...What?" I hesitated.

"Oh... you're mum _has_ told you right?" He croaked.

"Told me what?" I hissed.

"About moving... to Los Angeles." Dad revealed. I actually felt sick, I felt faint again but really didn't want to pass out for a second time.

"What do you mean?" I stuttered. He suddenly went quiet, I thought he might have gone.

"Um... Kyle, don't you know? You're moving to live with me... next week." And then it happened all over again. My vision blurred and I fell on the floor, my life was falling apart... completely.


	22. The secret

**Hi, I am really busy at the moment so I'm not able to write that often but I'm aiming to do a chapter a day! :) Are you shocked? Hehe that was my secret I'd been planning for ages! Well enjoy...**

Kyle Pov

I woke up to the sound of a beeping receiver in my ear. I didn't know how long it had been but Dad had obviously hung up. I lay there for a few more minutes and the hastily got up, I knew Dad had been lying, mum would _never_ get back together with him, not after what he did. I was glad that I had woken up before mum had got back because otherwise she would have flipped out again and sent me to the hospital. I was still shaky, what if it _was_ true? What if I _was_ going to move to LA? No, it wasn't possible; mum would have told me by now. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and went to get a drink of water.

Later on, me, mum and Ike were sitting around the table eating mum's homemade beef stew, it was my favourite meal and normally I would be on seconds now. But today was different, today I couldn't even eat one mouth-full without feeling sick.

"Mum, we're not moving to Los Angeles next week to live with Dad are we?" I blurted out, what the hell, had I really said that out loud. Mum's expression told me that I had, it also told me that things may not turn out the way I wanted them to.

"Kyle... who told you about that?" Mum barked.

"Dad." I scoffed. She opened and closed her mouth a few times.

"...oh" She gulped. "Um... when?" Was all she could say.

"Today." I replied and realising I was just answering with one word statements I decided to add; "And I fainted again too... when he told me... well, when he _lied_ to me."

"What do you mean _lied_, Kyle?" Mum had gone a strange pale green colour, almost as if she was going to faint too. Her words cut like a knife, please don't let this be happening. I knew what was coming next, I braced myself ready to yell, scream, fight back. "Buble... Your dad wasn't lying."

I heard the words and yet I didn't yell, scream or start punching things. Instead, I just sat there, staring at mum, hoping there was the very tiny possibility she might crack a smile and tell me it was all a joke. But mum never smiled... not anymore. "...What do you mean?" I stammered.

"Kyle," she sighed. "We_ are_ moving to Los Angeles, to live with your father, in fact, I'm quite glad he told you because I didn't know how I was going to let you know." ...Let me know? Was she being fucking serious? This wasn't a matter of 'letting me know' I had to put the milk out or 'letting me know' that grandma was coming round. This was my life, my whole fucking life, she was screwing with here.

"... Mum... You hate Dad." I argued. "He's the one who cheated on you. He's the one who moved to a different state because he didn't want to see your face anymore. He is the one who, three weeks ago, told you that he was getting re-married, to an actress in her twenties."

"Yeah, I know but... Things change Kyle." Mum protested.

"Well can't you get Dad to live here? I mean, if he wants to see you that bad, why doesn't he get off his ass and travel a few miles back to South Park? There's one of him, three of us." I snapped. I looked over to where Ike was sitting and saw he was completely confused, an expression not usually displayed on_ his_ face.

"Well... I tried that but it's what your father wants and..." Mum began.

"Oh well if it's what dad wants then fine. Why don't you ever care how I feel mum, don't you know that you're tearing me away from my life, my home, my friends?" I yelled.

"Kyle, we're moving whether you like it or not." Mum's attitude suddenly changed. "Think about it, it will be a new adventure, better than the crap one's we had here when you were kids."

"AN ADVENTURE, REALLY? WHO WANTS A FUCKING ADVENTURE MUM, YOU'RE WRECKING MY LIFE. YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME AT ALL. YOU NEVER HAVE, ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF..." I screamed. "... AND IKE." I added, seeing his eyes begin to well up. And then I ran out of the room, slamming the door behind me before I started crying too. I reached my bedroom and threw myself down on my bed, I lay there for a few minutes before picking up the phone. I dialled the number I knew off by heart, it wasn't Stan, it wasn't Kenny, in fact I had no idea _why_ I was calling this person. But nothing seemed to be stopping me, so I put the phone to my ear and waited for the voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello?" I heard a muffled voice answer.

"...Cartman, hi..."

**AHHH so much excitement! Hope your enjoying it so far, I don't know how far through I am now, I mean I have a rough idea but I guess I'll leave the rest up to fate! Goodnight!**


	23. An odd person to call

**Sorry, I have been so busy, this won't be a very long chapter as it's late but I wanted to try and write something. School starts again on Monday so I'm sure my life will be extra busy again. :(**

Cartman pov

I lay on my bed in the same position I had been in since 8 O'clock this morning. My head was whirling and my mouth was dry, probably because it had been hanging open half the day. If I still had Clyde frog, Peter Panda, Polly prissy pants or any of my other stuffed toys, I would probably be crying to them now. But I didn't, because they were dead! There was one question going through my mind; _Why the hell had I told Tweek I loved him? _I didn't love him, I barely knew Tweek. I actually didn't really give two shits whether he left the school or not. I sounded like my other self, my fake self. But it wasn't, this was really me. At that moment, the phone started ringing and I reached over to pick it up.

"Hello?" I droned, my voice sounding croaky and confused.

"Cartman, hi." I heard the voice on the other end of the line. I didn't recognise who it was, probably because it sounded nervous.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I snapped, not in the mood.

"It's Kyle... and I don't really know why I'm calling... well I do but..." I heard the voice trail away. I suddenly sat bolt upright, Kyle was calling me. Kyle never called me.

"Oh... uh hey." I said. Trying to sound casual. "Sup... Jew?"

"Cartman, I need to talk... and you're the first person I've called." Kyle squeaked.

"Why? Didn't you call you're boyfriend first?" I snarled, trying to keep character. I had always envied Stan and Kyle's relationship.

"He wouldn't understand." Kyle sighed.

"Oh and I will? Kyle... let me explain to you how this works. I know nothing about Jews, except from that I hate them. I know nothing about Relationships, except maybe a fling with Stan's bitch. I know nothing about-" I was interrupted.

"Cartman, I'm moving to LA." Kyle chimed in. What, was this some kind of joke, something to grab my attention, to shut me up?

"Kyle..." I began but heard that there was a long beep coming from the receiver. He had hung up.

**Thanks, sorry it's not very long, will write soon hopefully :)**


	24. A big shock for the Testaburger's

Wendy pov

I was still standing outside my house, the same place I had been standing for hours now. I knew I had to go in at some point, I knew I had to tell them. It had started to snow about an hour ago and I was starting to catch a cold, I didn't only have to care about _my_ health anymore, I had to care about the baby. Stan had said he would be round any minute, to help me tell my parents. I knew what was going to happen, I knew they were going to kick me out, it wasn't even worth trying.

"Hey." I heard a whisper from behind me and was relieved to see Stan standing there.

"Oh... hi." I smiled, he was the only one who actually cared at the moment, Bebe didn't care, the only person she cared about was Clyde.

"So, are we going to tell them?" Stan asked, holding my hand.

"Um... I don't know." I replied, staring at the floor.

"Well... you've got to at some time or another, best do it now." He smiled at me and then rang the doorbell.

"But Stan... you don't know what they'll be like, they-" But I couldn't finish as the door had been opened and my mum was standing there.

"Hey, Mrs. Testaburger, can we come in?" Stan asked politely. My mum looked confused, probably because my boyfriend had just asked if I could enter my own house. Somewhere I wouldn't be welcome in ten minutes.

"Uh... yeah sure, come out of the cold." She fussed, directing it more at Stan than me. He was still holding my hand and I saw my mum frown, she generally didn't like me being with Stan. Ever since I had started school, my parents had said they had big expectations for me. I was going to do well in my exams, get a good job and start a wealthy family. So when I told her in 7th grade that I had a boyfriend, she flipped, especially when I told her I had already been dating him for four years! She had learned to live with it though and I think she was quite glad I had ended up with Stan rather than any of the other boys at the school. Stan dragged me into the kitchen and sat me down on a chair, closely followed by my mum who also sat down.

"Look... we have something to tell you Mrs. Testaburger. You see, Wendy and I-" Stan began to explain but was inteupted by my mum;

"Oh my God." She shrieked. I thought maybe she had figured it out at first but I was wrong. "It happened didn't it, you two have kissed. Wendy I told you not to kiss boys before the age of sixteen!" She scolded, glaring at me. I already knew this conversation was not going to go down well... at all. But now? Now I just wanted to run away, hide, rewind back to before Clyde's birthday party, before I got pregnant, before me and Stan had sex, when the only worries I had were exams and growing up and fall out's with friends.

"Uh... yeah we _kissed_." I eased, that was definitely true.

"But... um that wasn't all we were going to say." Stan added. I saw mum's eyes widen, I knew what she thought next.

"Oh gosh, no way, this is not happening. I taught my little girl from a very young age not to have sex. You can't have..." She trailed off. Ok _now_ I wanted to kill myself!

"Mum I'm sorry but... I didn't really know." I pleaded she stood up and began to walk over to Stan. "Mum... what are you doing?" I yelled as I saw her palm collide with Stan's face.

"Did you make her? Because I know that my little girl would never do something as stupid as underage sex... never." My mum shrieked. I ran up to her and pulled her away, slamming her back down on the chair.

"Mum, it was both of us, we were both drunk and we weren't aware of what was going on." I cried. I saw her face turn a shade of green because I had revealed another secret that was something on her big 'No, no' list. Getting drunk.

"No, no, no, no, no." She whispered to herself. "Well... at least you used protection."

That was the moment when I ran out of the room, out of the house, out of the neighbourhood and began running down the road. I dived into a pile of snow and lay there, crying for what felt like forever.

**Thanks again for all the reviews, I hope I'm not losing too many readers because the stories dragging, I'm trying to make it as interesting as possible! **


	25. A devastating situation

Stan pov

I left Wendy's house ten minutes later, hearing screaming and crying still coming from inside. I had told her for me and Wendy's benefit and it had gone exactly as we both had expected it. Wendy's parents wanted nothing to do with her or the baby anymore, now all I had to do was find Wendy and tell her the devastating news. I hoped she hadn't gone far, I hoped she hadn't done anything stupid. I started calling her name and searching the town for her. Fifteen minutes later, I found her, lying in a pile of snow.

"WENDY? What the hell are you doing, that's dangerous. You'll catch hypothermia." I yelled, running over to her. I knew she wasn't dumb enough to have been there for too long so I wasn't that worried, until I tapped her on the back. "Oh my God! You're ice cold, Wendy?" I panicked and rolled her over. I took one look at her face and fear began to sink into my body. Her face and lips were blue, her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks looked tear-stained. "WENDY, WENDY?" I cried, shaking her thinking it was going to wake her up and then a thought crossed my mind... The baby. "Shit." I cursed. I looked up and searched the village for the nearest source of help, the closest house was across the road and I knew who's it was. The Stotches.

I hated Butters with every inch of my soul, even though he had always been a faithful friend to me and listened to any problems I had, I kind of had to hate him... because everyone else did! Plus, he was insanely annoying. But this wasn't a time for picking and choosing, I needed to get help now. I covered Wendy in my jacket, raced across the road and rang the doorbell. It opened almost immediately and Butters was standing there. "Butters-" I began.

"No Stan, I'm sorry but I can't come out and play today, you see I'm grounded, I stayed up too late playing inspector Butters and I dropped my mum's crystal vase I was inspecting for a crime scene, now I-" I sighed, he had not changed the tiniest bit from what he was like in elementary school.

"BUTTERS I DON'T CARE!" I yelled. "Are your parents in, it's an emergency." He started tapping his knuckles together, a habit of his that I could not stand.

"Well uh... my mum is but my dad went out to book a table for 'Bennigan's' on Saturday, you know as an end of year treat, I'm so excited-" I rolled my eyes, there was no hope, I pushed past Butters and entered his house.

"Uh... Hello?" I bellowed up the stairs, it felt weird saying this in someone else's house. "Mrs. Stotch?" She instantly appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Oh... Hello, Stan is it? What's the matter sweetie?" She asked, looking concerned.

"Um... well... my girlfriend kind of passed out in the snow outside and I don't know how long she's been there, I think she is really ill. Could you help me please?" I asked quickly, aware that Wendy was still lying in the snow on her own.

"Oh gosh... of course, where is she?"She dashed downstairs towards me and I ran back outside to where Wendy was lying. She gasped when she saw her. "Oh no, we've got to get her to the hospital right now." She lifted Wendy up and Carried her over to her car. "How did it happen?" She asked whilst piling her into the back seat.

"Well... uh, we were telling her parents about how she got pregnant and then she kind of ran out and when I went looking, I found her here." I pointed to the spot where I had found Wendy and looked up, she looked pale.

"Wait... she's pregnant?" Linda asked with panic in her voice. Shit I thought, why did I say that? "Stan... if your girlfriend is pregnant she could be in serious trouble, her and the baby." The words struck me like lightening, her and the baby could be in trouble, I hope she didn't mean the baby could be... No I didn't want to think about it. "Get in the back." She ordered, gently. "BUTTERS, BUTTERS? COME HER NOW, WE'RE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL." Linda screamed, I was really scared now.

"But mum, I'm supposed to be-"

"BUTTERS JUST GET IN THE DAMN CAR, RIGHT NOW MISTER!" She shrieked and Butters did as he was told, I grabbed Wendy's freezing hand and the car pulled out of the drive.

"Don't worry." I whispered. "You're gonna be ok."

**Thank you for reading, those that still are! Your reviews mean a lot to me and I know I haven't been updating as often as possible but I have been really busy. Oh and don't worry, I'm not going to kill off Wendy (I'm not that mean)! Everything works out in the end, you'll see! Keep reading guys xx :)**


	26. Life or Death

**Hi, sorry I didn't write yesterday. It was Halloween! **

Stan pov

We arrived at the hospital and I helped Mrs. Stotch unload Wendy from the car. We hauled her inside and she began to tell the doctor what had happened, I was told to wait in the waiting room with Butters- much to my luck! At first he was pretty quiet but as soon as I started flicking through a pregnancy leaflet, he clicked on... well almost;

"Stan... Are you pregnant?" He asked innocently. At first I thought it was a joke but then I remembered, it was Butters and sighed.

"...No." I replied.

"Oh... are you getting a new brother or sister?" He continued.

"Nope." I grunted, I thought giving one word answers would be a good way to shut him up.

"...Do you just like looking at pregnant women then?" Butters suggested. I didn't reply this time, there was no point. Then I saw Butters' eyes widen, he had finally got it.

"Wait... Wendy's pregnant?" He gasped, I didn't see much point covering it up from him.

"Yeah... but you can't tell anyone, ok?"I reasoned. Butters bashed his knuckles together viciously, biting his lip.

"Uh... ok, I guess." He promised and it went quiet for a moment. I thought I might get a minute of peace but Butters started up again.

"What are you going to call the baby?" Butters chimed in.

"I don't know." I snapped and it went quiet again for a few seconds.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" He continued, clearly not getting the point.

"I don't know." I barked and waited for the next question.

"Are you gonna make it a little nursery, with teddy's and a multi-coloured rainbow on the ceiling so the baby could see it from its crib? Oh, you know what you should do Stan? Have one of those little mobile things with little sheep on it, so it will send it to sleep. And it could have music that would like... make it have happy dreams. Oh My God, you have to have My Little Ponies... and Strawberry Shortcake, hey you could paint them walking over the rainbow, like-"

"BUTTERS GOD DAMMIT SHUT THE FUCK UP. JUST BE QUIET FOR TEN MINUTES. I'M NOT BLOODY RICH, I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY WHATSOEVER, NO MONEY TO BUY TEDDIES, NO MONEY TO BUY LITTLE SHEEP MOBILES, NO MONEY TO PAINT SIX YEAR OLDS CARTOON CHARACTERS ON MY BABY'S CEILING; OF A NURSERY I CANNOT. EVEN. AFFORD." I yelled, I was so angry. I had no idea how to raise a baby or the mother of it, who were both in hospital, seriously ill and everyone in the waiting room was now staring at me as if I was here to see a psychiatrist! Butters stared up at me for a few seconds, giving me one of those sweet innocent looks that toddlers give you if they want more sweets. It almost made me want to apologise but I didn't have time because a nurse entered the waiting room.;

"Erm... Stan Marsh?" She asked, scanning the room. Oh God, this was it.

"...Yes." I raised my hand.

"Come with me, she smiled a warm smile, one of those smiles people give you when they feel sorry for you. This made my stomach churn, I felt sick, this was the second hospital I had visited in the last two months and my fear of them was growing. It didn't help that I had to follow the nurse along a never ending corridor of grey walls and those blue curtain things and countless sign posts indicating where patients can find their ward. I wanted to ask the nurse if everything was ok but I was afraid of the answer. Finally we turned a corner and I entered another room, filled with doctors and nurses crowding round one bed, I saw Mrs. Stotch sitting in the corner, she looked up when she saw me and gave me a faint smile.

"How is she?" I asked as I tried to get closer to the bed.

"She's... doing alright." One doctor turned around to say. "She's got a pretty bad case of hypothermia but she's hanging in there."

"...And the baby?" I prayed, hoping it was good news.

"Oh the baby, yes, you must have been very worried. It seems to be breathing ok, if it had been a few months or maybe even weeks later, we would have got it out of there but we thought it wasn't worth the risk this early on." He confirmed. "But hopefully, it will be ok. You're lucky though, well done for bringing her to the hospital, if it had been any later, I don't think the baby would have survived."

"... So both Wendy and the baby are going to be ok?" I asked.

"Yes, we think so. Um... would you mind telling me. Are you the father?" The doctor asserted.

"Yes." I responded. I felt kind of guilty telling a doctor this but he didn't seem to give me negative looks or call me irresponsible.

"Ok and I didn't really get to ask much questions when she was brought in, is that your mother or Wendy's mother or a guardian perhaps?" He questioned, looking over to where Butters mum was sitting.

"Oh... uh no, she's just my friends mum." I realised I had just called Butters my friend and added; "The first person I asked for help."

"Oh, I see and is there any way of contacting Wendy's parents?" He asked cautiously.

"Oh... uh, I don't think that's such a good idea, we just told her parents the news and erm... they didn't take it so well." I warned, pointing to my stomach to indicate what I meant.

"Oh well, it's kind of essential we contact someone she trusts, grandparents maybe?" He speculated.

"No died in 3rd grade." I replied.

"Well, who will she be living with now then?" The doctor questioned.

"Well... I'm guessing she'll probably live with me, once I've told my parents." I implied, that was another thing I had to worry about.

"Oh... you haven't told _your_ parents yet huh?" He queried, looking quite stuck.

"Well no but I think my parents are the best people to call, Wendy doesn't really have any other relatives and my parents have got to find out at some point or another anyway." I sighed, I knew my mum wouldn't be _angry_, like Wendy's mum was but they would definitely be disappointed.

"Ok, are they in the book?" The doctor asked.

"Uh yeah, it's number 1016, South Park." I replied and he walked away. Most of the doctors and nurses had cleared now so I could get a good look at Wendy. I neared her bed and took in her pale face and stiff body, just lying there. Her eyes were still closed, she had an oxygen mask attached to her face and a pipe coming out of her hand. It looked as if she was in a coma or something but the doctor hadn't said anything about that. Just at that second my phone started vibrating, Jesus, was that my parents already? I pulled it out of my jacket pocket and checked the screen, it wasn't my parents, it was Kyle. Dammit, why did he always call at the most inconvenient times? I pressed answer and stepped outside the room to reluctantly speak to my friend.

"Hey dude." I mumbled, hopefully this would be over quickly.

"Stan... my life is over." I heard Kyle sobbing on the other end of the line. I rolled my eyes, why now?

"Ok... um-" I started.

"No Stan... My life is literally over." He repeated. I sighed, this was going to be a long conversation.

"Ok, Kyle? I know you are gonna call me a shit friend again, but this honestly really is not a good time." I reasoned.

"I'm moving away Stan." Kyle said.

"Kyle, please this really isn't- Wait what?" I stopped suddenly.

"I'm moving to LA." Kyle whispered. "To live with my dad." I sank down, onto the ground and curled up in a ball. Yeah I know I was fifteen, but it was too much for me to take right now, I couldn't live with everything happening, all at once...

**Hope you enjoyed with it, review! xx** :)


	27. The last goodbye

Kyle pov

"Stan?...Stan? Are you there?" There was no sound coming from the other end of the phone, it was obvious he had gone. No, it was obvious he didn't care. All the other times I had called up or tried to talk to him about something, there was always a reason why he couldn't sort it out. Now? I had just told my so called _'best friend'_ that I was moving to a completely different state, over a thousand miles away and he didn't give a shit. I had known Stan ever since I was a baby, my mum even told me he had visited me in the hospital when I was born. He always _said_ he was there for me, like when Mr. Hankey almost died that time, he actually said _"Dude, are you gonna be ok? I'm here for you."_ Five seconds later and I was lying on the floor watching him walk away, holding hands with Wendy Testaburger. Yeah, he was a_ great_ friend.

**One week later**

Bleep, bleep, bleep, bleep, bleep. I stretched my arm out and punched my alarm clock, it was fucking summer vacation and yet I was up at 6am, ready to embark upon what would turn out to be the worst day of my life.

"Kyle, wake up buble, the movers can't be late." How the hell can she sound so cheerful, so happy. Didn't she care in the slightest that she was moving away from her home town, the town even _she_ was born in. I flipped her off under my bed covers, with no intention to wake up at this time on a Sunday, even if it was because we had to travel nineteen hours, across three states in the back of a moving van to see the man who had walked out on my family and had made me faint twice in the last two months. I was about to go back to sleep when the door burst open.

"Fuck off mum, I'm not getting up yet."I mumbled, sleepily but it wasn't mum, it was Ike;

"Kyle, Kyle, make them stop, I don't want to move Kyle." He cried as he ran into the room and jumped onto my bed. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I wanted to tell him that I didn't want to either and that we were both together on this one but I had to be a supportive brother;

"It'll be fine Ike, it might be fun, like an adventure." I promised, quoting my mum.

"But I can't go... I'm sick." He lied.

"You're not sick." I replied but pondered the excuse for a few moments, maybe we could tell mum and she would have to stay here. No, mum would never do that, she didn't care about us at all.

"But I am Kyle, I feel dizzy and I can't see anything." He protested.

"Ok," I said and raised both my hands. "How many fingers am I holding up?" I knew Ike couldn't resist this, he always had to be right.

"Eight." He replied and I looked down at my fingers, woah, he really must be sick!

"No silly, ten, ten fingers." I waggled them in front of his face.

"No Kyle, eight fingers, two thumbs." He corrected, I sighed.

"Ok, ok smartie-pants but I knew you couldn't be wrong." I tickled his tummy. He was eight and still enjoyed it sometimes if I treated him like a little kid, even if he did have the mental age of a seventeen year old!

"Boys, are you nearly done? We need to go in twenty minutes; the movers will be coming to collect stuff from your rooms in five!" She yelled up the stairs. I drew back my curtain, bloody hell it was still dark, why did we have to go so early?

"I guess you better go Ike, I need to get ready." I sighed. I quickly pulled on a blue shirt, jeans and my orange jacket, not that I would need it over in California! Then I heard the doorbell go and rushed downstairs to answer it.

"Oh hey Ken-" I began but then realised it wasn't Kenny, even though he was supposed to be coming over to say goodbye. Instead, it was Stan he looked up and I saw he had tears streaming down his face.

"I... I... hospital." Was all he managed to say.

"Dude... what." I said, confused. He opened his mouth to reply but instead, leapt forward, hugging me tight. He began sobbing like a girl.

"I was at the hospital when you called, I thought the baby was going to die, then you told me and I kind of lost it, you can't go, not now, not ever." He wept and I slowly pushed him off.

"Dude... why was Wendy in the hospital?" I asked.

"She had hypothermia, really bad." Stan had calmed down a bit but was still whimpering.

"Oh... Is she... ok?" I cautioned, I suddenly felt really bad. If Stan had been in that situation, he must have been shocked already, before I told him the news.

"Yeah... her and the baby are fine I think. Wendy came out of hospital yesterday." Stan smiled, I knew this must be incredibly hard on him. Then I remembered the promise I had made to him on the last day of the semester about how I was going to help him through it and be there for him.

"Stan... I'm so sorry..." I trailed off.

"No, it's ok, you can't help your mum being like this." Stan's eyes filled with tears again.

"Yeah..." I said and then I saw Kenny walking up the path.

"Hi Kyle... Stan." Kenny greeted, he looked upset too. I deeply appreciated the fact that they had both woken up early to say goodbye. I knew_ Cartman_ wouldn't, he was probably raving in his bedroom right now. Or maybe he would still be asleep, having happy dreams about his enemy moving away.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Stan... I was hoping to see you, I want you to know that, seeing as Kyle won't be around. I am totally willing to help you look after Wendy and the baby when it's born." Kenny smiled.

"Thanks dude... wait how do you know?" Stan queried, alarmed.

"Erm... you think you can keep anything from me Stan?" Kenny laughed, and then turned to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit dude!" I confessed. It still hadn't really clicked that I was actually moving away. "We'll keep in touch right?" I added. "There's no way I'm gonna lose you guys." It sounded cringey but it was the truth.

"Yeah dude, I mean we can visit each other like on the weekends and stuff, it's only like... What? Four hours away." Stan guessed.

"Times that by another four and add three." I corrected.

"Woah, what? Nineteen hours away. Are you serious?" Kenny gasped.

"Yep, sucks doesn't it?" I drawled.

"Oh My God." Stan exclaimed. "Oh well, I guess we'll have to wait till the Christmas holidays then, but I warn you, I'll be calling you every day until then!"

"Hopefully I will be back by then!" I prayed, I kept telling myself this, I knew it would never last between my parents.

"Yeah..." Kenny replied. At that point I glanced past Kenny and saw someone else walking up the drive. I couldn't tell who it was at first but when I could, I gasped.

"Cartman?" I said out loud. He looked up suddenly.

"Oh, hey Kyle, could I talk to you for a moment?" Cartman mumbled and I followed him round the side of my house.

"You... you came?" I stuttered.

"Oh uh... yeah I guess." He replied. "When are you leaving?"

"Why, so you can start throwing your 'No more Kyle' party?" I asked, slyly.

"No, it's just... I know you'll be back." Cartman retorted. "You were last time." Back in fourth grade I had actually moved away because my dad wanted to be somewhere where people only drove hybrids so we ended up moving to San Francisco, until the place got covered in smog and I woke up back in South Park. I still can't remember how.

"Uh... yeah, sure I will Cartman, sure I will." I replied. Then I heard a voice from round the front of the house.

"Kyle, buble we need to get going now, say goodbye to your little friends." I heard my mum shout. I loathed her, with all my heart, more than I hated bananas, more than I hated pee, more than I hated Butters and that was something.

"I need to go, I'll drop you a text or something." I agreed and began to walk away.

"Wait... Kyle, don't leave." I heard him call back and I froze to the spot. I stood there for about ten seconds and turned around slowly. I saw Cartman with a hand over his mouth.

"What... what did you say?" I stammered, I thought he would deny it but he didn't;

"I said, I don't want you to go." He repeated.

"...Ok, I've really got to go now." I ran around the front, where everyone was waiting for me and hugged both Kenny and Stan, I was crying now and so was Stan but Kenny was staying brave. I guess this wasn't such a long term loss for him. It was then that my mind came to terms with what was going on; I was moving away from my friends, my best friends, my little mountain town, my entire childhood, the house that I had grown up in and was leaving all the adventures I had ever had behind. I clung on to Stan, not letting go but my mum untangled me and hauled me into the back of the truck. I was screaming saying I hated her and dad, saying I didn't want parents anymore. I looked out of the window and saw Stan for the last time, sobbing and being held in his mum's arms, this was worse than anything that had ever happened, it hadn't felt so heartbreaking the first time I moved away, but now, I thought my heart had literally snapped in two. The truck began to pull away and I took everything in like my life was flashing before me; Stan, Kenny, I even saw Cartman, still standing down the side of the house, looking hurt, staring straight at me. My house began to fade in the distance and I passed other houses I could remember; Butters' house, Stan's house, Kenny's old house that was now just a pile of rubble. Token's big mansion, Tweek's coffee shop, the fields where we used to build snowmen and go sledging. We passed the elementary school, middle school, high school and then the bus stop where we had stood every morning since kindergarten. And then we passed the South Park sign and I knew it was all over, my life, my memories, gone forever...

**Wow long chapter! Sorry for all the drama and sorry if this has made you sad! I love Kyle so I promise you that I'm not just going to chuck him out of the story, don't worry! Please keep reading because I have got a load of surprises coming up and next chapter is about Tweek, so there should be more drama for all of you Creek lovers! **


	28. The Past, The Present and The Future

**I stopped doing what I was doing so I could write another chapter for you! :) Enjoy...**

Tweek pov

"Just tell them Tweek, tell them you're not going." Craig persisted. I was supposed to be packing for my new school which we were going to visit later on but instead, I had climbed out of my window and walked to Craig's house. I thought things would be awkward at first, after... you know, but Craig didn't seem to be shy around me at all. He had even told me about when he realised he was gay, ever since 8th Grade! I guess that makes me bisexual now but we've promised not to tell anyone else.

"You don't know my parents Craig, they're demons, literally." I argued.

"They seemed pretty nice to me."He shrugged.

"That's because they still don't really know you, they call you _Crane _for crying out loud!" My parents never took any notice of my friends, I used to be best friends with Butters back in kindergarten and even though he visited my house every week back then, they still called him Bubbles and still do now. I do not know why they ever had a baby, they never care how I feel, no one does right now. No one really understands what it is going to mean for me to move away, apart from maybe Kyle, seeing as he left South Park two days ago to live in a completely different state. Craig and Stan must be on the same lines too, they are both losing a best friend. At that moment, my phone began to ring in my pocket and I pressed answer without looking at the caller ID. Big mistake!

"Tweek? Tweek? Are you there, where the hell are you? You're supposed to be packing." I heard my dad yell down the phone. Shit, I couldn't hang up now, I would have no excuse.

"I'm uh... out." I replied, glancing at Craig.

"Out where? We told you to stay in your room." Dad scolded.

"Yeah well, I got bored." I knew I was going to get totally killed for this but right now, I didn't care.

"You better not be at that boy Crane's house." He continued.

"_Craig_, and so what if I were?" I asked. I knew my parents had never liked Craig, they said he always sounded bored and thought he was faking having tourettes. He didn't even have tourettes, he just liked to flip people off! I suppose that's one of the reasons why me and Craig are so close because we both have these weird habits; mine's twitching and Craig's is shoving his middle finger in people's faces.

"Ok that's it, we're coming to collect you right now." I heard him shout. Crap, I had to get out of here. I muted the volume on my mobile and turned to Craig.

"They're coming to collect me now!" I whispered.

"What?" Craig yelled. I turned my phone off secrecy mode and immediately heard my dad ranting on.

"Tweek, Tweek, Tweek, Tweek?" He was repeating, Jesus, he sounded like that dude off _'The Big Bang Theory'_!

"Yes Dad?" I answered absent-mindlessly.

"We're coming now and you better say goodbye to your friends because this may be the last time you see them." He confirmed.

"...What?" I hesitated, surely he could not mean...

"We've had enough of your behaviour Tweek, you're going to start school today, the head teacher said it would be a good idea to help you settle in, so you're ready for the new term." He babbled, I couldn't believe it. I mean, I knew I was going to have to go at some point... but not today. Suddenly I heard a car pull up outside and the doorbell ring.

"Shit." I looked at Craig. "They're making me go now, to the school, they want me to start today."

"No, no, no, no, no, NO." Craig cried. "You're not going now, we'll have to find some way to stop them." Craig was being brave but I had tears in my eyes, I was leaving my best friend... maybe even my _boyfriend_ (I didn't know whether we were yet)... forever. I had plans to climb out of the back window but Craig clearly had different ideas. Instead he just grabbed me and started to kiss me, it felt warm and happy, just like back at school. Although this time, there still traces of worry, sorrow, urgency. Reluctantly I pushed Craig off me.

"I need to hide, now." I ordered desperately, but he just shook his head.

"There's no point, you have to go some time and your parents will kill you anyway." He sighed. "We just have to use all the time we have... to say goodbye." I knew this wasn't very much time, so I was the one to pull him in next and I didn't care that I could hear Craig's front door opening and his mum welcoming my dad in. I could hear my dad marching through the hallway, up the stairs across the landing, towards the bedroom we were in. I could hear the bedroom door opening and my dad gasping... but I didn't care.

"TWEEK! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE?" I heard dad shout and eventually I stopped kissing Craig and slowly turned around, I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I'm just saying goodbye to my _boyfriend_ dad." I proclaimed, seeing his face was the best part of the day.

"I... I... What?" He stuttered confused. "How... Long?"

"Oh, only a couple of years." I lied, and slowly began to walk towards him. "Did you not ever wonder why I visited Craig's so much dad? What do you think we do? Bet you can guess." I menaced. Dad's eyes grew big with fear, at first I thought I was scaring him but then he began to shout;

"TWEEK TWEAK, IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW I'LL..." He trailed off, I'd got him now!

"...Do what dad? Ground me? Send me away to a boarding school so you can never see me again? Oh wait... no, that's already happening." I objected. "Why did you even have a child, you're a shit dad, you don't even love me-"

"BECAUSE WE WEREN'T MEANT TO HAVE YOU TWEEK. YOU WERE AN ACCIDENT." He yelled, I stopped acting vicious and paused where I was standing.

"Wait, what? I was an accident?" I asked and for the first time in my life, my dad seemed to soften up.

"Yes Tweek, I'm sorry but... me and your mum, we never wanted kids, we always said we didn't like them. They were noisy and expensive and way too much hassle. So when your mother realised she was pregnant, we went straight to the abortion clinic, only to find out, she was already six months! She was very slim back then you see, you couldn't tell at first, she just thought she was putting on more weight. The doctor said it was too late to abort a child and so we only had one choice... to have a kid. We never considered adoption, it never entered our minds until you were older. When you were born, we couldn't really be bothered to think of a name, we didn't want to get too attached, so we just decided to use your surname, just with one letter changed so it wasn't too obvious. When you reached the age of two, we spotted an adoption leaflet in the street and gave them a call. They seemed to be fine with it up until we spotted your addiction. We had started feeding you coffee from the age of one, we didn't have the money to keep buying milk so we gave you something that we could supply, in large doses. Suddenly you began drinking about one litre of coffee a day and that's when the twitching started, the adoption company said they didn't accept any children with tourettes so they declined the offer. You got worse over time, becoming frantic over everything, pressurised. We wanted to do something but we didn't know what. So we just kept feeding you coffee, for years. When we realised your twitching had stopped we called up_ 'Ridgedale' _thinking we may finally get some peace and quiet but now... now I just feel like a lousy father. We never gave you a chance, we should be reported to social services or something." He finally finished. My mouth was hanging open and I could tell that Craig's was aswell.

"So... I was an accident, a child you didn't want so badly, you just gave me a name everyone in school picked on me for. You tried everything to get rid of me and force fed me coffee when I was supposed to be drinking breast milk?" I asked.

"...Yes, that's true." He sighed.

"So... it's your fault I turned out like this?" I pointed to myself in disgust.

"...Yes." He nodded. I turned around at glanced at Craig who was gazing into space again. Wait hang on;

"...Why did you say I had stopped twitching?" I turned to look back at my dad.

"Well... because when you did, we thought that maybe people would be willing to take you in somewhere." This did not answer my question.

"No... you said I had stopped twitching." I repeated.

"Yes, Tweek, because you have." He nodded again.

"...When?" I asked.

"About one year ago, haven't you noticed?" I heard Craig's voice pipe from behind me.

"Really?" I questioned and then I realised... I hadn't actually drank coffee in a long time. The last time I had drank it was when Craig had handed me the flask in the school canteen, and that had only been a sip. "Oh My God!" I smiled, I was cured.

"...Look son, I haven't been a very good father to you... in fact, I probably shouldn't have told you about... you know. So maybe, we could give it another try, maybe we won't have to send you to boarding school." He smiled.

"REALLY? THANK YOU, thank you, thank you!" I beamed, jumping up and down like a little girl who had just been given a puppy, but this was better than a puppy, this was a dad, a real dad. Who cared.

"Yeah ok... I'm going to go home and run the shop, call me when you're coming home." He began to walk towards the door and then spun around. "Oh and Tweek?"

"Yeah?" I said.

"It's ok to be gay!" He called and then walked out. For a moment I was shocked, but then Craig was already kissing me again and everything melted away, I was warm and happy once more.

**There you are! Tweek's not moving! Sorry it took me ages to put this chapter up but I have GCSE's coming up and have loads of revision. Also I have been making new trailers and stuff for my horror movie which can be viewed on youtube, my username is hannahgleek1. You can also find my trailer for this book that I made a while ago on there if any of you want to have a look! Thanks for reading! xxx **


	29. Four months later

**Four months later...**

Stan pov

I walked down the hallways of school, with my arm around Wendy, trying to block out the cries of people calling me _'irresponsible'_ and Wendy a _'slut'. _I was actually pretty used to it now though, as soon as Wendy had started to put on weight, people already suspected it, now, she was six months and her belly was pretty big. She had been kicked off the cheerleading team and Bebe was now head cheerleader, aswell as her and Clyde being the most popular couple at school now we were back. Junior year and it was not going the way I had ever expected it to; I had got a girl pregnant, my grades were going down, I was no longer star quarterback because I had given football up so that I had more time to be there for my girlfriend. I spent half my life working in shops, landfill sites and about anywhere I could earn money for once the baby is born. Right now, Wendy was living with me, mum had agreed to it and had been quite nice about the whole thing. My dad was disappointed, his dreams had been crushed too, he no longer had a popular son, someone who would follow in his footsteps but still he was trying to be supportive.

I missed Kyle so much, I never knew how hard it was without a best friend around although Kenny was being a huge help, he would stay and look after Wendy if I ever needed to go anywhere and was giving half his allowance he got a week (which was a lot) to us for when the baby was born. I had told him he didn't need to and that he was being silly but he objected. I had been in contact with Kyle, at first I called him every day, morning and night but now I only manage to call him once a week. I do email him pictures of Wendy though, to show him how the baby is growing. He has a massive new house, almost bigger than Kenny's and is living in the height of LA. Apparently his dad makes music for movies and used to be in a band so they're pretty rich! We turned a corner and all the criticism stopped, no one was screaming or shouting or yelling at us Wendy for being a slag. We entered the empty maths classroom and I sat Wendy down, we normally got to lessons early so she could settle down before the rest of class came in. She only had to be at school another month and then the teachers said she could get maternity leave.

"Stan, would you get my books out of my bag?" She asked, she constantly looked tired nowadays, I wasn't really surprised!

"Yeah, sure." I smiled and began to unpack her bag.

"Are you working tonight?" She questioned staring up at me with her big blue eyes.

"Um," I scanned my imaginary work rota. "Oh, yeah, I'm washing dishes at the pub down the road." I replied. "But Kenny is coming over so you'll have him to talk to." I saw her disappointed face and sighed. "Don't you ever want any of _your_ friends to come over? Bebe? Red?" I asked, I knew Wendy and Bebe never really spoke any more, they weren't enemies but I guess Bebe just didn't want to wreck her popularity.

"Oh... no, I'll be ok, Kenny's good company. Well, what I mean by that is taht he sits around and watches cartoons on TV whilst I look through stupid pregnancy magazines!" She rolled her eyes. "The things those magazines tell me, they make me worry Stan."

"What do you mean?" I asked, sliding into the seat next to her.

"Well it's always a load of women in their twenties writing in to ask things like;_ 'What happens if I'm walking along and the baby just slips out?' _Seriously, I'm smarter than them!" She joked nervously.

"It'll be ok." I comforted seeing her expression. Then the bell went and I knew I had to leave her, she looked instantly worried but I kissed her forehead;

"I'll come and pick you up from here as soon as class is over, ok?" I asked

"Yeah." She smiled and squeezed my hand. I walked towards the doorway where people were entering the classroom, laughing and joking, I wish I could do that, have a normal life right now but instead I had to work constantly to raise a mother and a child, with my dreams crushed and a load of people hating me. My life sucks.

**Hey sorry this chapter isn't very long, and is a bit random I kind of have writers block I will try to write again soon though :)**


	30. Life in California

**Chapter 30 WOOOOO! :)**

Kyle pov

Life in LA is stylish. What with all the movie stars and red carpets. Posh shops, stretched limozines, gigantic mansions, villas and expensive suites. Not to mention the long, never ending white-sand beaches with glistening bright blue sea and then there is the world famous Hollywood sign, watching over the city like a God, that can be seen from anywhere. Symbolising the fame and fortune that _everyone_ has in this state.

No. That's what people think, that's what people dream of, then they get here and realise it may not be as awesome as they imagined. Unless they are some world famous movie star with unlimited money, who turn up in multi-coloured limo's and automatically own tons of apartments and their own place in Hollywood._ Me_ however, well let's just say that Dad's fantastic money-making job never really existed or at least, it is not the sort of profession he made it out to be.

I have been here four months now, I have started school but everyone there is so stuck up; it's unbelievable. On my first day I was introduced to my new class and immediately everyone began to call me 'redneck' and eyed my clothes up and down, comparing my T-shirt and jeans to their Gucci mini-skirts, Ralph Lauren leather jackets and Chanel tuxedo's. I didn't really fit in, being the expensive, world famous school it is. My new home is... well, not as I imagined it. I thought I would be living in a giant mansion or big open top apartment, with a balcony and swimming pool and view of the sea. I thought this might be the one good thing about moving to this place, the fact that I would be able to skype Cartman everyday from my hot tub with a bucket of KFC in my hand, bragging on about how I get it delivered to my doorstep. But I was wrong... again. Most of the buildings here are magnificent, exactly the sorts that I dreamt I would be staying in, but they are all for the models, designers, the sort of buildings Kenny and his family would be living in if they moved here. Though of course, it couldn't be me who got to stay in these houses, instead, I am living in this tower block, a pretty ordinary two bedroom flat which we still haven't got round to decorating, so there's still cardboard boxes littering the floor. You can't even see the Hollywood sign from the window! The _best_ part, is that it is a _two_ bedroom apartment and yes that does mean I have to share a room with my brother, whilst my parents stay in the room next door, clearly staying up late to catch up on what they have... missed, if you get what I mean! So yeah, that leaves me, sleeping in a room with my eight year old brother, his geeky revision guides piling up all over the place, taking up all the time on the single computer we have in there by looking at computer equations and shit. The very little time I do have on the computer, is the time in which I use to contact back home, I skype Stan and he shows me how Wendy's doing (I swear she gets bigger each time)! I email Kenny and he tells me how life is back there, stressing out over family and exams. I upload pictures to facebook, of California and all the crappy photos mum has to take of all the _family_ together again, '_reunited'_.

So yeah, I can't go out anymore, I don't like any of the children here anyway so there is no point trying to hang out with them and the city is too busy anyway, I would probably get lost! So instead, I stay in; do nothing all day long, except for when I'm at school. I hope with all my heart that we do move back to South Park soon although right now, I think that idea is _way_ in the future, I just have to wait until my mum sees sense and reaches out her fat hand to grab it!

**Heyy! Just to say, I don't dislike people from LA at all if anyone from there is reading, I actually want to visit there sooo much and meet people from California, so if you are then PM pleaseeee! Sorry not a very long chapter it's late :( xx**


	31. A dream gone to waste

**Hi, I know I need to write a Cartman chapter but I don't feel like it's going anywhere with him. I kinda feel like the story's dragging a bit right now so this chapter isn't great. **

Cartman pov

Kyle's gone and he's not coming back. Now I have no one to rip on, no one to hang around with, no one to yell at me and call me fat. Not to mention the fact that I made myself look totally stupid in front of him the day he left. I'm sure everyone can tell I'm gay now, even though no one saw me talking to him. It was never Kyle or Tweek who I ever had a crush on anyway, it was someone else, someone I pretended I hated, someone who I always used as backup.

"Hey Eric!" A voice from behind me chirped and I spun around, it was almost as if I had said that out loud.

"Oh uh... hey Butters." I mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"Why aren't you eating lunch?" He continued, clearly trying to make conversation. It appeared he had lost his other friends (a group of dorky kids from the year below) and so had resorted to hanging out with me.

"Uh... I'm not hungry." I tried to smile, I generally hadn't been eating much since Kyle left but none of the weight seemed to be dropping off.

"Oh... Butters tapped his knuckles together. I hated awkward silences, especially with someone like Butters. I was almost certain _he_ might be gay, what with all the things that happened in the past. Like that time when we went to Pioneer Village and wouldn't let go of my hand, or when I got aids and he kissed me because _'he wasn't going to act any differently around me'. _When Token and Nichole had broken up the first time, I had been upset and he'd come over and held my hand while I cried. It wasn't always _me_ though, back in 4th grade I had began to think he was coming on to Stan. There was this whole week where Stan became famous for not taking off his Jesus bracelet and Butters kept following him around. At first I thought it might be because he was a new sports celebrity but then I overheard him flirting with Stan and saying _'Heyah, whatever Stan. I thought you were a butthole, but now I think you're a good sneaky little butthole' _Whilst tickling his tummy. And then of course there was that incident with Kenny in 7th Grade, where Butters started _'accidently'_ touching his bum as he walked past. Yeah, Butters was in hospital with a severe black eye after that!

I think my three friends; Stan, Kyle and Kenny have suspected my sexuality from day one, probably because I told them about the time I invited Butters to stay over and took a picture of me with his penis in my mouth. I did use a good cover up but I still think they thought something was going on.

"Erm... Eric?" Butters asked.

"Yes." I looked up suddenly and snapped out of thought.

"Well... Oh nothing..." He hesitated and then ran away, wow, that was weird.

**Wendy pov**

I sat on the couch munching on toffee popcorn, Kenny was sitting next to me reading playboy whilst I watched _'Teen Mom'_. It doesn't really make me feel much better but I guess it teaches me what other girls in my situation are going through, even though Stan and I are kind of on the adoption side right now. We've contacted a few agencies and a few families, there was one couple who wanted a baby really badly, but couldn't have children so that kind of turned our tables. I want to make other people feel good about this, even if I'm not.

I wriggled around, I was so uncomfortable, pregnancy was stressful. I'm at six months now and really tired, I don't think I can manage another three! "Mmm." I groaned impatiently, Kenny looked up from his magazine.

"You ok?" He asked, looking quite concerned. He was a bit antisocial but sweet at the same time, he was very generous for doing this. Every time Stan had to work, he would be here, twenty four seven, equipped with snacks and baby books for me and some dirty magazine for him!

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied and he went back to reading his magazine. I had popcorn stuck in my throat so tried to stand up to get a glass of water but he stopped me.

"What do you need?" He stood up, indicating for me to sit down.

"I just needed some water." I exclaimed.

"I'll get it." He said as he wandered out of the living room. Honestly I wasn't recovering from some big operation or something, I could move around. The doctor actually said it helped. Stan's parents were out at a dance and Shelly was at college late, so we had the house to our selves. Suddenly I felt the baby kick, that popcorn must have hit it fast!

"Hello." I cooed to my tummy. "Wakey wakey." We had been for a scan at five months and they had said we could know the sex of the baby but Stan had wanted to wait until it was born. I was very impatient though, I wanted to know now so I could start picking names, even if we are going to put it up for adoption, it would still be fun. I didn't want to get too attached though.

"Is it awake?" Kenny asked as he walked into the room. I nodded, he placed my glass of water down on the side table and put his hands lightly on my tummy. He did this regularly, without asking but I didn't mind. I felt the baby kick again and he stepped back in surprise, even though he had felt it countless times, he always looked shocked. "Wow!"

"Why do you make such a big deal over it?" I raised my eyebrows and giggled.

"Well... it's like... life inside of you and you know it's real!" He exclaimed.

"Yep, it's real alright!" I smiled and started to flick through a baby magazine. Me and Kenny's relationship had never been very close until recently. I mean, we knew each other; it was hard not to know anyone in our year seeing as there's very few classes and we all grew up together. But we had never really been _friends_, I had only ever really took notice of him when he was hanging out with Stan. Now though, I feel so comfortable around him, we're really good friends. Especially as all my old friends had all pretty much ditched me, they all had perfect lives, perfect boyfriends and Bebe had now taken my place as head cheerleader and they were all getting ready for the big cheerleading competition this year. Of course, I couldn't go because I had been kicked off the squad anyway for being _'irresponsible' _and _'fat'_. Therefore, that was all they ever talked about anymore as well as the new _skinny_ clothes and boys. Well, I say that was all they talked about, actually there was a different topic students were talking about this year, one of the biggest events of their lives. Junior prom. The only occasion bigger than this was senior prom, so everyone had been getting ready for it months ago. Being what I used to be; head cheerleader, future American president, the most popular girl in my year. I had been excited about prom for years, when I was nine I had already picked out the dress I would wear, it was the only thing that was on me and my friends minds from freshman year onwards. Now, that's all out of the window, with prom only two months away, I would be ready to pop by the time it came along, so I was not going. I was giving up all my hopes and dreams, all the planning I had been doing over the years and instead I would watch my _'best friend'_ and her crew, drive off in a pink limo, in all their beautiful dresses whilst I was sitting at home with a child inside me. Stan wasn't going to go, he had said it wouldn't be fair on me, Kenny said he didn't want to go but probably had no choice, I knew all the girls were waiting for Kenny to ask_ them_ to go with him, that was except for Bebe and Nicole, who were already sorted.

Kenny could tell what I was thinking about, just by my expression and so he sat down next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "There will still be senior prom, that's way more important that junior prom." He comforted, I nodded trying to look cheerful but inside I was crying. It was all very well having boys as friends, they try to comfort you and look after you, but at the end of the day the only people who can really cheer you up are those who understand what you're going through and right now, that was no one...

**Yeah, I got bored of writing about Cartman so moved on to something more interesting, Stendy! 3 REVIEW PLEASE! xxx**


	32. The question

**OMG I am actually soooooo sorry I haven't written in ages, I have been really busy L Anyway enjoy J**

Cartman pov

I walked down the hallways of school, shaking with fear. Something I very rarely did. In fact, it was usually other students shaking in fear when they saw me, scared I would beat them up. But today, I was the one scared; I was going to do the biggest thing of my life. Prom was only a few weeks away and if I wanted to enjoy it, I knew I would have to go with the person of my dreams. I turned the corner and my tummy flipped over, I saw Butters standing up against the lockers talking to Kevin Stoley. He was actually pretty fit now, and that wasn't just my point of view! He had tanned skin and bright blue eyes, I felt literally sick as I approached him.

"Uh... Butters, can I talk to you please?" I asked. He stared back at me;

"Yeah, sure Eric." He replied but didn't move, he clearly wasn't taking the hint. I glanced at Kevin who was snivelling at his side, waiting for me to speak and pointed behind me.

"Erm... over there... in private?" I added.

"Oh... uh yeah of course." He babbled, and then followed me over to a corner of the corridor. I paused for a second.

"Butters... Hey Butters!" I began, I was not good at this. Butters nodded at me looking quite confused. "Erm... Here's the thing... Ok, here's the thing." I hesitated, what the hell was I doing? "Prom, is coming up."I waited for him to say something.

"...Er... Yep, sure is!" He replied. Jesus, was he always this positive?

"Uh huh. So I'm just gonna spit this out, Butters?" I looked at him and he stared straight back at me. Shit. "Will-"

"I go to the prom with you?" He finished, I was stunned, had he really just said that?

"Uh... what?" I stuttered.

"You were going to ask me to the prom." Butters replied smiling. "So I thought I'd make it easier for you!" I think my heart stopped beating, had he known all this time that I liked him, had he been waiting for me to ask?

"How... did you know?" I stammered.

"Oh, I could figure it out, the way you were all nervous and bashing your knuckles together like I do when I talk to you!"He joked, I stared past him, that whole time... that whole knuckle habit he had was because he liked me? What?

"So... will you?" I asked, I was so confused. I saw him hesitate for a second and for a moment I thought it may be bad news. But then he smiled and replied;

"Does scuzzlebutt shit in the mountains?" I was astonished, Butters never swore... ever! That's when I took his joke seriously;

"Wait... did you just say yes?" I asked, shocked.

"Yep!" Butters replied, beaming. Oh My God, I was going to prom with Butters! This was like weird, considering all we had been through. This would probably be weird for everyone else aswell, they all thought we hated each other!

"Wow!" I mumbled.

"Double wow!" Butters added, no, wait, 4th grade flashback! At that second the bell went and I was forced to tear my gaze away from Butters and towards my maths classroom and text books.

"Uh... I'll see you at lunch I guess." I blushed, this was so unlike me!

"Oh, yeah, see you then." Butters smiled and then reached out and squeezed my hand. It felt like the feeling I used to get when my mum used to give me pot pie in front of the television, warm and comfortable. I was about to smile back but he was gone, that's when it hit me. Butters was my... boyfriend!

**Hehe Cutters!** **Oh and Baby names needed urgently, please pm!**


	33. Drama

**I'll upload another chapter quickly!**

**Stan pov**

Here I was, once again sitting on the couch in front of some crappy pregnancy programme, with Wendy slumped next to me reading a magazine. I don't know why she's looking at prom magazines, it's only going to make her more jealous. I was bored out of my mind, we were supposed to be going for a scan in five minutes but so far we'd been delayed because 'I didn't know I was pregnant' hadn't finished yet. It made me scared watching these programmes and I wasn't even the one having the baby! If I was pregnant, I definitely wouldn't watch all these freaky women pushing aliens out of them, I would get fucking nervous.

"Babe, we really need to go now!" I tried again, I didn't want to go, I hated hospitals, especially the one we had to go to and I didn't understand anything the nurse ever told me about pregnancy, I was hoping Wendy had been taking it all in.

"Just wait a minute!" She snapped, her hormones were getting worse. I waited about thirty seconds and then heard her gasp, at first I thought it might be something to do with the baby so I grabbed her stomach. But she glared at me so I guessed not.

"What's the matter?" I responded. She started jabbing the magazine.

"Staaan I want that one." She whined. I peered over her shoulder and saw a long blue dress, it was actually really nice, I read the description;

_Sleeveless, full length prom gown in midnight blue. $1200_

Holy shit. These things were expensive. "Look, Wendy, it's lovely but you know we're not going to prom and you wouldn't fit into it anyway!" I joked but she glared at me. "Wendy, we need to go now." I changed the subject, "Do you want my dad to drive us or can you walk?"

"I'll walk." She sighed and I helped her up.

"Bye Mum!" I called before Wendy could change her mind and we were out of the door soon enough. We walked so slow, I thought the slug on the side of the road was racing us. "We're gonna be late for the clinic." I eased.

"We are already late for the fucking clinic Stan. I'd like to see you try and cope with walking whilst holding a rock in your stomach!" I didn't know what to say, so I said the wrong thing;

"Well... it's hardly a rock. I mean, the nurse said that the formation of the foetus actually makes it a lot easier to carry and it depends on what type of rock you mean, for instance, limestone-"

"Shut up Stan." Wendy butted in, I had actually been quite proud of my speech, maybe I had been listening to the doctor after all! "You sound like Cartman!" She added and that made me shut up.

Ten minutes later we arrived at the hospital, half an hour late for our appointment.

"Sorry we're late!" I told the receptionist, she seemed surprisingly nice;

"Oh no, that's fine, I understand how hard it must be to walk right now!" She nodded at Wendy and she smiled back at her.

"See, _someone_ understands." Wendy whispered in my ear, I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, well Nurse Joy is waiting for you upstairs if you want to go up?" The woman checked her computer. Nurse Joy, really? I knew Wendy was thinking the same thing. When we were in the room and Wendy was lying on the bed, things smoothed out. The nurse began to tell us how everything was going fine and how we should come back for another scan next month before the baby's born.

"Ok, I am guessing you know the sex of the baby?" Nurse Joy asked, I shook my head.

"Oh, um, no we want it to be a surprise." I told her, but Wendy had different plans.

"I want to know." She blurted out, she sounded like one of those sour little kids who get candy taken off them. She looked up at the Nurse and then at me.

"Erm... Wendy?" I kneeled down to whisper to her. "We wanted it to be a surprise, remember?"

"No, _you_ wanted it to be a surprise." She corrected bitterly.

"Ok, but babe, if we are going to give this baby up for adoption, we don't want to get too attached." I directed, then added; "Because otherwise, _you'll_ pick names and then we won't want to let it go."

"I want to keep it Stan." She yelled. "It's _my_ baby."

"Erm, I'll just give you two a few minutes." The nurse suggested and I nodded at her as she left the room.

"Wendy... We have already decided on what we're going to do, we already contacted the agency, remember?" I explained.

"I. Don't. Care Stan, if I'm going to have this baby, I want to keep it." She continued.

"But think about that lovely couple who want a baby so bad. We would be making their dream come true?" I pleaded, it was hard persuading Wendy. "Besides, there's no way I can find the money to raise it anyway."

"Well, you said you'd be able to at first." She simpered.

"That was before I knew how hard it would be." I turned towards the wall so I wouldn't give in to her disappointed expression. "Look, one day, you'll have children Wendy. I'm sure we both will, whether we're together or apart and when that happens, you'll be glad you gave this one up. After this you'll be able to get on with your life, get good grades, a good job and when the time comes, you'll be able to use it all to raise those kids. Properly, when you're ready." I finished. Wendy had gone quiet, maybe my little speech had worked. I spun around but my face fell, there she was, sitting up in bed, with a massive grin on her face, reading the folder the nurse had left behind. "NO, WENDY STOP IT."

"IT'S A GIRL!" She shrieked, not only had she gone against what I said but she had _told_ me too.

"WENDY YOU CAN'T DO THAT, STOP ACTING LIKE THIS." I yelled.

"Make me." She ordered. That was it, I grabbed my coat and walked towards the door.

"I've had enough, I need a break from all this." I cried and her expression turned to distraught.

"You, can't do that, you're the baby's father, you can't leave." She slammed the folder down on her tummy and looked up in shock. "OWWW Shit." She gasped. "Stan, this isn't good." I thought she was just joking, trying to make me stay, so I walked out. "Ok, fine Stan, but please can you get the nurse." She sounded desperate but I didn't care, I shut the door and began walking down the hall.

"Stan, where are you going?" I heard the nurse ask from behind me.

"Wendy wants you." Was all I said and then I ran, ran down the stairs, out of the hospital, down the road, through South Park, where I used to be normal, the guy who had used to have everything going for him, a big future ahead. Well, that fucked up didn't it.

* * *

It had taken me ages to get home, it was a long walk in all fairness. So now, here I was, hours later lying on my bed and staring at the ceiling. What the hell had I done? My mind must have fucked up or something, how could I leave my pregnant girlfriend in a hospital on her own just because we had a fight, which was mainly my fault... kind of. She still wasn't home, I was worried out of my mind. I had tried calling her countless times but there was no answer. I felt like I should go back to the hospital, but there was no one else here, so if she did get back she would be locked out. I paced round my room a few times and then heard the phone ring, I dashed downstairs and picked it up.

"Hello?" I yelled, panicked.

"Hello, is Stanley Marsh there?" A woman asked on the other end.

"Erm, yes speaking." I replied.

"Oh hello, er... Stanley, this might come as a bit of a shock to you." Shit no, not again, what had happened this time? "Um... You're girlfriend is having the baby... now."

**Early isn't it? Well it's about 7 months so it's not that bad! Review please, still need baby names!**


	34. Coming out!

**Hi, I thought I should do something to split up the stendy chapters so here you go! Xx**

Tweek pov

Life had got better, but at the same time, life had got worse. My parents were being nicer to me, letting me hang out with Craig and I hadn't left South Park High. But for some reason, school didn't feel the same anymore, it didn't feel as safe as it had back in 10th grade. I wanted to come out to everyone, tell them the truth, walk down the corridors holding Craig's hand and feel comfortable with doing it. But I couldn't, I knew how nasty high school could be, Wendy and Stan were having to put up with it right now.

"What's up?" Craig asked, he was leaning against my locker.

"Oh nothing." I replied and shut the door. We then went over to where a group of people were standing; Clyde, Bebe, Token, Nicole, Rebecca, Lola and a senior boy who was Lola's boyfriend. Each of the couples were holding hands apart from Rebecca who walked over to me. She had moved into our school in 7th grade, she had used to be home-schooled and we only found out she and her brother were living in South Park back in 3rd grade at a spelling bee. Her brother now went to a private school in Colorado Springs and she gave public school a second chance.

"Hey Tweek!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, hey Rebecca." I smiled.

"You looking forward to prom?" She continued.

"Oh... um, yeah." I replied, this was a lie, I was dreading prom, that would be the time when everyone found out.

"So... um who are you going to prom with?" She asked, what was I supposed to do now?

"Oh, erm, no one yet." I replied. That's when I saw a smile creep across her face. Shit. I knew what she was doing, she was waiting for a prom invite, from me. "Hey, so who's done their Latin homework?" I asked, trying to change the subject... stupidly.

"Um... Tweek, we don't have Latin." Nichole pointed out.

"Yeah what planet are you on dude!" Clyde joked and returned to telling the group about his great goal in football, with Bebe hanging off his shoulder. He had now taken Stan's place as star quarterback and Bebe was head cheerleader so they were basically the new Stan and Wendy.

"Hehe, you're funny." Rebecca giggled, she was cute, I almost _wanted_ to ask her to prom. Wait, what was I saying, stop getting dragged into this I thought.

"Um, yeah-" I began.

"So who _are_ you going to ask to prom, Tweek?" She asked again. Shit, no.

"Oh, I don't know-" I didn't know what to say, she was clearly waiting for me to ask.

"Oh, I don't have a date for prom yet, I don't know whether I'll go." She twirled her hair around her finger, looking up at me curiously.

"Oh well I'm sure-" I got interrupted.

"Hey I know." She sounded impatient. "We should have lunch together today, just the two of us." I was about to reply but she grabbed my hand and was giggling. Everything seemed to go in slow motion from then on. I saw Craig turn around and sputter orange juice everywhere with shock. Bebe, Nichole and Lola were clapping and giggling at the sight of Rebecca holding hands with a boy. Token and the senior were staring open mouthed and Clyde was grinning and slapping me on the back saying;

"There we go Tweeky my boy, you got yourself a date!" I was in shock, and then Craig made his move.

"Tweek what the fuck are you doing?" He yelled. The whole hall went silent with confusion, they were all listening in but Craig didn't seem to care. Rebecca's smile disappeared and she let go of my hand.

"Craig, I didn't..." I thought he would yell, break up with me, maybe beat up Rebecca, but he did something completely different. He jumped straight at me, the whole school seemed to gasp and then went silent.

"Craig, what are you doing?" I whispered, through kisses.

"Marking my territory." He replied, he pulled back and I stared at all the shocked faces around me. And then to my surprise the whole hallway began to clap and cheer, this was it, my life ahead, it was all out in the open now...

**Hey, just a random chapter! More stendy next! Xxxx.**


	35. Hope

**Heyyyy, doing a lot of chapters today! It's not even the weekend! I hope you enjoy this chapter it's probably the one most of you have been waiting for! **

**Stan pov**

I rushed to the hospital even though it was a long walk, by the time I had got there, I was so out of breath, I thought one of my lungs would burst, good job I was here! No, no time for jokes.

"Hi where's Wendy Testaburger please?" I almost shouted at the receptionist.

"Hey weren't you the boy who came in earlier?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah." I replied urgently, I think she picked up the tone of my voice because she began checking her computer quickly.

"Erm... Wendy Testaburger, Wendy Testaburger." She muttered as she checked the list. _If you could be any slower that'd be great, _I thought_. _"Okay, are you a relative?" She asked, dammit she had seen me earlier with Wendy, why did she have to ask again?

"Um, yes I am her boyfriend." She gave me a weird glance so I added. "The father of the baby."

"Ok, she's in delivery room 12, it's on the second floor." She read off the paper.

"Delivery room?" I asked.

"Oh yes, her labour was very fast, when the doctor called you she had just begun to start the delivery process." She explained, it sounded like a foreign language, I didn't know squat about all this birthing crap.

"Oh, ok thanks." I said and then quickly ran out of the reception, how the hell was I supposed to find delivery room 12? There were a lot of delivery rooms, there must be a lot of people having babies at once! I dashed across the corridor and saw a nurse standing at the end. "Hello?" I yelled and she spun around. "Do you know where delivery room 12 is please?"

"Oh yes, just go round that corner and through the double doors, then go along until you find the number you're looking for." She smiled. "Are you getting a new baby brother or sister?" I held my breath.

"Oh, um no, I am having a baby daughter, I smiled back but she looked confused this time. "Thanks though." I hoped it hadn't sounded sarcastic but I didn't have time to worry because I was making my way through double doors. Some of the doors were open but I tried not to look, why would you want people in the hallway to watch you giving birth? 9, 10, 11, ok this was it, I was nervous now, I already hated hospitals so this would make me feel literally sick, especially as Wendy was probably really pissed off right now. I opened the door and prepared to see disgusting things and hear my girlfriend screaming but instead there was just a nurse in there. Clearing up some old bloody sheets, I took my eyes away from them and she stared at me.

"Um, can I help you young man?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, um I was told this was where Wendy Testaburger was?" I said, embarrassed.

"Oh you must be the boyfriend. Wendy just finished delivery, she has literally just been taken to the recovery room. She'll be pleased to see you, she had to do this all on her own poor girl." She sighed, I felt really bad, Wendy must have been really scared, I wasn't there to see my baby's birth.

"Oh... ok where's the recovery room." I asked, honestly did this place never end.

"I'll show you." She smiled. "Follow me." I followed her out of the room and round a few corners and then through some more doors, and another hallway and then she knocked on a big door that said 'recovery' over the top. Then we entered that and went in a little side door. "Wendy, someone's here to see you." She hushed and patted me on the back, I entered and the door slammed behind me. I turned to see Wendy lying in bed looking pale.

"Wendy, babe, I am so sorry, I am a shit person, you don't know how long I spent worrying at home. I promise I will support you, all the way from now on-"

"Stan, it's fine I understand."

"Yeah I know but-" Hold on "Wait, what? " I frowned.

"I should be the one apologising. I was the one who pushed you too far." She smiled.

"Wendy, I walked out on you, I left you on your own when you said that there was something wrong..." But my eyes fell on the crib next to Wendy. "Oh... Is that her?" I looked at Wendy and she nodded. She was so cute, really small with little fingers and toes and a shot of jet black hair, she looked just like Wendy. "Can I?" I asked her.

"Of course!" She smiled. "She's your daughter as much as mine." I picked her up gently and was filled with warmth, I sat on the edge of the bed holding my baby girl, she opened her eyes and I could see they were deep blue like mine and Wendy's I was so happy and she was so perfect.

"So... What do you want to call her?" I whispered.

"Oh, I don't want to get too attached!" Wendy imitated me giggling. I raised my eyebrows at her and then turned back to my baby.

"Well... I don't think that will matter if she's ours!" I exclaimed, I heard Wendy gasp.

"Wait... what?" She cried.

"You wanna keep her?" I asked. Her face lit up with excitement.

"Are you serious?" She laughed, but then her face fell. "...But what about the couple?"

"Oh I don't think that's a problem!" I pulled out my phone and showed her the text message I had received earlier.

_Dear Stan,_

_We were over the moon when you told us that you would be willing to give us your baby for adoption and my wife and I agreed you are both deeply kind-hearted people. However, whilst waiting for the confirmation of the adoption, me and Katie have been trying and when she tested the results came back positive! I cannot tell you how happy we are and therefore will have a baby of our own soon! We wish you good luck with your child and hope you have a magical time bringing him/her up. _

_Thanks again,_

_Alan and Katie_

"So, everyone's happy?" Wendy asked after reading it over about five times. "We can keep the baby?"

"Yep, she's our beautiful daughter." I cooed.

"...But, Stan, will you have enough money to bring her up, I mean you were saying earlier that it will be hard, I don't want you to be stressed out." Wendy mumbled weakly.

"We'll be fine, we've just got to hope." I promised.

"...Hope?" Wendy mused. I looked at her, wondering at first what she was doing but then I realised;

"Hope." I smiled. I looked down at my baby daughter, my baby hope.

"It's perfect." Wendy smiled.

"Do you want her now?" I asked.

"Okay." She reached out her arms and took the baby from me.

"I better call my parents, they'll be in shock!" I scoffed.

"Why didn't you tell them before?" She looked puzzled.

"They weren't in, that's why I didn't want to leave and come back here, because if you had come home you would have been locked out." I explained. "Oh hey mum." I heard her answer the phone.

"Stan, why aren't you at home?" She sounded cross.

"Oh, well I'm at the hospital." I said.

"Still? How long is this scan going to take!" Mum nagged.

"Well, it's not really a scan anymore, Wendy had the baby!" I exclaimed.

"WHAT? STANLEY MARSH, ARE YOU JOKING?" She yelled.

"Nope." I uttered, checking my watch. Jesus! It was 11:05pm no wonder they were worried. I could hear mum rounding everyone up and telling them the baby was born. I heard my sister say she was busy with her boyfriend and my dad said something about chicken wings!

"Why's it so early?" Mum continued, that's when I stopped and turned to Wendy.

"Erm... babe, why _is_ it so early?" I whispered.

"The folder I dropped on my stomach caused the baby to turn round, they needed to get it out as soon as possible." She explained.

"Erm... The folder she dropped on her stomach caused the baby to turn round and they needed to get it out as soon as possible." I repeated, I was really tired and I'm sure Wendy was too!

"Ok, well, we'll be there as soon as possible." She sighed. "Oh for God's sake Randy, just bring the whole chicken with you and tell Shelly, Alex can come!" I was confused. "Ok bye sweetie." The line cut off.

"Wow!" I exclaimed and Wendy giggled. "That sounded traumatic, were you worried?"

"Duh!" She laughed. "The umbilical cord was tied round it's neck when it flipped over and they said it would get strangled if it wasn't born quickly so I had to have a load of needles stuck in me and then it came out pretty quick." She finished. "I was scared out of my mind!"

"Aw, shit, I am the worst person ever." I wailed. "My mum's gonna kill me!"

"No you're not and just don't tell her! Tell her you were with me the whole time." She went on.

"Yeah, but she's bound to find out at some point or another." I panicked. "Did it hurt?" I added randomly, even though it was a bit of a stupid question.

"Are you kidding me?" She laughed. "Now we're keeping this one, I'm not having anymore!"

"Yeah but what happens when this one leaves home and we'll be what? Thirty three, we'll be childless!" I explained.

"Quick math!" She nodded.

"Oh! I need to take a picture for Kyle!" I remembered and held up my phone. "Smile!" I laughed.

"Stan, not now, I'm not wearing make-up!" Wendy exclaimed. I frowned at her.

"...I'm sure he'll understand!" I joked. I send the picture to Kyle and Kenny and my phone vibrated five seconds later, God, that was quick.

_HEY DUDE ARE YOU SERIOUS OR ARE YOU JUST SHITTING ME? DID WENDY HAVE IT ALREADY? DID IT COME OUT ALL GOOEY AND GROSS? _

"Kenny says, hey dude are you serious or are you just shitting me? Did Wendy have it already? Did it come out all gooey and gross?" I read putting on a sarcastic voice.

"Tell him, no we're not shitting him, can't he see the picture, it did come out all gooey duh! And I'm fine by the way!" She yawned. That's when I realised how she must be feeling.

"Hey do you want me to leave you and you can sleep?" I asked. "I can go down to the cafe or something, wait for my parents?" Then, very conveniently, Hope began to cry.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll get chance" She sighed. "It's probably hungry."

"It?" I scolded.

"...She! Sorry, I need to get used to it! Stan could you go get the nurse, I still don't know how to do this whole breast feeding thing?" She fiddled around with the hospital gown she was wearing.

"Um, yeah sure." I exited the room. Breast feeding was not a topic I was great with! I spotted a nurse at the other end of the room drawing back a curtain. "Hi." I went over to her and she turned around beaming at me. "Um, my girlfriend would like some help with the, erm... feeding aspect... of babies." I finished, what was wrong with me? The nurse appeared to find it funny and laughed.

"Yes of course!" She smiled and followed me over to the room Wendy was in. "Hello, Wendy is it?" She asked once we entered the room.

"Yes, hi. I have tried this before but I didn't really take in what the nurse said." She giggled, how do girls _not_ find this awkward? Mind you, it's probably just the same as boys comparing their penis sizes, unless you're Cartman who _does_ find it awkward to talk about it because he has always been known for being quite... petite, in that area! I looked up and saw that feeding was in full swing, then there was a knock on the door. Wendy nodded at me to open it and in came another nurse and my parents.

"Hello! Oh My God, she's beautiful. I am still beyond belief!" Mum cried.

"Can she eat solids yet?" Dad said stupidly, and attempted to offer the baby a chicken drumstick. Shelley didn't say anything, she just went over to the corner of the room and started picking up from where she left off with Alex. This was all going too fast, there was then another knock at the door and Kenny and Karen entered along with another nurse, the room became suddenly crowded. Everyone was cooing and crying and congratulating Wendy and offering pieces of chicken around the room. It was like when the three Kings came to visit Jesus, apart from a lot less graceful! I glanced over at Wendy and she looked stressed out, I felt really sorry for her, especially when grandpa offered her a glass of champagne and people kept throwing gifts at her. Eventually the baby finished drinking and was given to mum. Then there was another knock on the door and Wendy looked as if she was about to faint from everything that was going on. I answered it and stood there shocked, everyone in the room gasped and _that's_ when Wendy fainted.

**WOW! Long chapter, I'm tired now, four chapters in one day! Hope you enjoyed this and who do you think the mystery person is, don't get the wrong idea! REVIEW PLEASEEEE xxxx **


	36. Like old times

**Hi, this is a long chapter, I have been writing, just been doing it in little bits!**

**Wendy pov**

It seemed a long time before I woke up, I left my eyes closed and just listened to the racket everyone was making around me. I could hear Hope crying but I still didn't move, I didn't want to see the person who had walked through the door, she abandoned me so why had she come back? I didn't want my mum touching _my_ child, I wanted her to go away. I could hear Stan trying to calm everyone down, trying to make them leave so I could have some peace. I loved him so much. Then the door opened.

"Ok, hi everyone." A nurse whispered. "Unfortunately, visiting hours are now closed so can everyone apart from the father and mother of the baby, make their way home please?" Yes, I thought, just me and Stan again, that's when I heard my mum shout something;

"My daughter? But I haven't had chance to see her yet!" Oh no, please no.

"Well, she'll probably be ready to come home tomorrow so you'll be able to see her then but for now, Wendy needs to rest."The nurse replied. I then heard the door open and Stan saying he would look after Hope, then there was silence.

"Have they all gone?" I muffled and heard Stan laugh. I opened my eyes and smiled at him.

"Were you pretending all that time?" He asked.

"No, I only just woke up but I didn't want to see my mum!" I replied and Stan turned pale.

"Oh you saw her, huh? I thought you may have passed out before you saw who it was!" He sighed sympathetically.

"Why's she here?" I asked.

"She says she's sorry, if that's any use!" Stan retorted. She was _sorry_, really?

"Well, why has she decided that now? Just because she suddenly has a grand-daughter?" I exclaimed. Stan just shrugged and came and sat on my bed, he leaned over and kissed me on the forehead. We both watched as Hope stretched in her cot and Stan squeezed my hand.

"Do you want me to get you anything from the cafe?" He stood up, putting on his jacket.

"Uh... what am I allowed to drink?" I asked, I didn't know whether there was a limit on what I could intake right now.

"Uh... they have ice chips, I know you're allowed that?" Stan suggested.

"Ah, no, I'm sick of ice chips, I need something flavoured for once." I whined.

"Ok well, have you got your mobile on, I'll call you from the bar and tell you what you can drink?" He said.

"Uh, yeah hang on." I leaned over and pulled my mobile out of my bag. "Shit, there's like twenty missed calls from you, three from Bebe, one from Red and five from... my mum."

"Well, I was worried!" He grinned. "At least people care about you, I haven't had _one_ text from Kyle! Anyway, I'll phone you in a bit, you'll be alright won't you?" He questioned and I nodded.

"I have company." I giggled and pointed to my baby, _my baby_, that sounded weird!

"Ok see you in a bit." He smiled and then closed the door. I had absolutely no idea what the time was. It seemed like this day had gone on forever! I jumped as my ringtone went off, was Stan down there already? But it wasn't Stan, it was Bebe!

"Hel-" I began.

"OMG, Wendy, babe, is it true? What everyone's saying?" Bebe screamed.

"What? Who?" I muffled, sleepily.

"Apparently, you had the baby already? Did you really?" She continued to shriek at me.

"Who told you?" I demanded, not that I minded, I just wasn't up for a load of phone calls and visitors right now.

"Erm... Well apparently, You're boyfriend told Kenny, who told Craig, who told Tweek... obviously! Anyway, Tweek told Butters, who told Cartman, who told a freshman, who told his older brother, who is Lola's boyfriend. Oh My God, can you believe she's actually going out with him? I was just like, OMG!"_ I_ was getting bored. "Yeah, and then he told Lola, who told Jenny, and Jenny told Red and then Red told Kenny again, even though he already knew but you know, Red has had that massive crush on Kenny for like, ever! So any opportunity to talk to him is like-"

"Yeah ok, Bebe, I don't really need to know that bad." I snapped and that shut her up.

"..._So_ anyway, have you?" She went on.

"Yes, I have had a Baby. It's a girl, her name's Hope, she's two months premature but she weighs in at 4lbs 2oz, which is pretty big for a premature baby. Born at twenty to seven yesterday evening and yes it did hurt, you won't be able to handle it. Is that all? Ok bye." I attempted to hang up but was stopped by a scream on the other end of the line.

"NO, WENDY, DON'T HANG UP!" Bebe yelled.

"...What?" I reluctantly put the phone back to my ear. It was three in the morning and I was not in the mood.

"Oh good! So when can I come and see little happy?" She asked, sweetly.

"_Hope_." Icorrected.

"Oh, _Hope_, of course! Hey do you think you can call a baby happy, I mean my mum's friend called her baby 'Glee', and that's kind of like 'Happy' isn't it?" She went on. "Hey do you think you could call a baby 'Sad' or 'Angry'? Oh my God, they would get so picked on at school, I wonder if they'd make the football squad, like my boyfriend-"

"...Incoming call." I cut in and pressed hold.

"Hey Stan." I answered cheerily, this was someone I actually _did_ want to talk to.

"Hi babe, were you talking to someone?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, _Bebe_, I wish she'd shut her mouth." I replied.

"Hey! I'm still here." I heard Bebe's voice come onto the line.

"...I know. That was a heads up." I droned.

"...Um, ok, anyway the waitress says you can have most things to drink now. Just try to avoid fizzy drinks, alcohol and caffeine." He explained.

"Ok, what do they have?" I questioned.

"Smoothies, fruit juice, water, tea. Any of those?" Stan listed.

"Er... I'll just have juice, do they have apple?" I asked.

"Yep, I'll be back up in five." He mused.

"Ok, see you then." I hung up.

"Ok Bebe, get to the point." I sighed, hesitantly putting her back on the line.

"What point?" She questioned, I didn't answer so she filled in for me. "Ok... Wendy? Can't I come and see you in hospital, I really worry about you, you're my best friend." The fake voice was the worst part, all sweet and innocent.

"...Why now, Bebe?" I asked, this was what had been bugging me since I picked up the phone.

"Sorry, I don't understand what you mean." She put on the voice again and this just made me more angry.

"You never cared about me, all throughout my pregnancy, you wanted nothing to do with me." I snapped. "The only person you care about is your stupid, vain, stuck-up boyfriend, who is honestly the most boring person I have ever met... Except for Craig."

"You're just jealous because your boyfriend isn't the most popular boy anymore." She simpered.

"NO, THAT'S THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN YOU AND ME, BEBE. I DON'T CARE IF _MY_ BOYFRIEND IS POPULAR OR NOT, UNLIKE YOU, I LOVE HIM FOR WHO IS. SO TAKE YOUR HEARTLESS BOYFRIEND AND SHOVE HIM UP YOUR ASS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" I yelled.

"...Oh trust me babe, I already did, I was just sensible enough to _not_ get knocked up!" She boasted, I jabbed the 'end call' button and threw my phone across the room. I looked up and realised Stan was standing there, holding a bottle of apple juice and a coffee, he looked shocked.

"Is that all true?" He came to sit down on my bed and gave me my drink.

"...What?" I blushed, trust him to walk in at that moment.

"What you said about loving me, no matter what." He smiled.

"Well yeah of course!" I giggled. "We've been together since elementary school, unlike so called 'Romeo and Juliet' back at the popularity matters institution!" Stan laughed and then turned his head to look at the floor where my phone was lying.

"Bebe giving you a hard time, huh?" He sighed.

"Yeah, well I don't know, I just feel like no one cares at the moment." I muttered, Stan gave me a worried glance.

"I care." He leaned over to kiss me again and this time it was for real. It took me back to the days we used to spend, laughing and smiling, when we didn't have any worries, when we didn't have the future of a baby to worry about, back when we were young. God, I sounded like a forty year old woman!

* * *

**Cartman Pov**

"Ok, so what are we actually going to do on the night? I mean, am I going to pick you up, or are you picking me up, or shall we meet somewhere." I fretted, I was round Butters house, sitting on his bedroom floor.

"I don't know, what do _you_ want to do?" He replied, I hated it when people said that.

"...Look, maybe we shouldn't go. I mean, it's not essential we go to prom is it? It's only like, what the biggest event of the year..." I trailed off, Butters gave me a reassuring look.

"Eric, we're going to have to come out at some time or another and besides it's not like we'll be the only gay couple there. It's clear Tweek and Craig will go together, hardly anyone will notice us!" Butters hollered. I looked up and gave him a look; it was that look I gave him when he auditioned to be in our boy band, the one I gave him when he started dancing in the youth club at Aspen, that stare I threw at him when he backed us up and got Trent Boyett into trouble, back in kindergarten. It was a look of dismay, to tell him he was doing something stupid.

"Butters... I think people will notice if the two people they thought always hated each other turn up at prom holding hands!" I pointed out. "Everyone thought _you'd_ end up with Kenny and _I'd_ end up with Kyle. Of course, they're going to be shocked!" I saw Butters bash his knuckles together vigorously.

"...Well, we probably won't be holding hands." He responded, stupidly. "I mean, that would be a bit forward-" I covered his mouth with my hand.

"That's not the point, Butters." I sighed. "Ok, we can do this, it'll be fine." I was more reassuring myself than him. He suddenly looked up at me.

"Oh Jesus!" He exclaimed.

"What?" I realised my hand was still covering his mouth and took it away.

"Well, I didn't think I'd be going to prom, so I didn't buy anything to wear." He said.

"Shit, me neither!" I echoed.

"Mall?" Butters asked.

"Yep." I agreed and we were out of the door in ten seconds.

* * *

Shopping was boring, especially clothes shopping. Wandering around prom shops and looking at expensive tuxedos was not my sort of thing... at all.

"Are they all this expensive?" I asked Butters. "I won't be able to afford these." The shop assistant over heard me;

"You can hire one if you want?" She piped up walking over to me. "Which one did you have in mind?"

"Uh... I don't know." I replied.

"Well what colour is your date's prom dress?" She asked, obliviously. Silence. Awkward moment, awkward moment, kill me now.

"Erm... my girlfriends dress is deep blue." Butters chimed in, I opened my eyes and saw that he was eyeing me up.

"Oh, that's a lovely colour." She smiled at him. "Maybe, you'd be good with one of these." She lead him over to rack on the other side of the shop, I was safe.

"What colour is your girlfriends dress?" I heard a lisp from behind me and turned around to see a very overweight shop assistant smiling down at me, she didn't look very old.

"Ur..." I began.

"You... _do_ have a date don't you?" Her smile grew wider as she spat at me, I knew what she was doing.

"Erm... yeah I do, of course." I recovered. "Her dress is... pink." Stupid mistake, I realised as she pulled a load of bright and hot pink tuxedos out of a closet. "Oh... thanks." I nodded as she handed them to me, but Butters was there to save me again.

"Wait a second, Eric, isn't your girlfriends dress black?" I heard him shout behind me. "I thought this one would go with it?" I turned around, I wasn't great at picking suits, but I knew the one Butters was holding looked miles better than the one's the shop assistant had picked out for me.

"Uh... oh yeah, of course." I hit myself on the head with the clothes hanger. "Sorry, have these back." I almost threw them back at her and then walked very quickly to the changing rooms. "Saved me twice Butters, nice!" I whispered.

"Yeah well, you needed it!" he laughed. I got changed slowly, there were so many buttons and zips and the material was really itchy but I guess that's what to expect. It would be better on the day, when I wasn't just wearing my Terrance and Phillip T-shirt underneath. Yes, I still watch it. The jokes are a lot more mature now!

"Cartman, let me see." Butters knocked on the changing room door, wow, he called me Cartman, that was a change!

"Ur... No, I don't want to." I looked in the mirror and cringed, I looked... different.

"Oh, please, I bet it's not as bad as mine." He pleaded.

"Aw shit." I opened the door and my eyes widened.

"Wow, you look... smart." I searched for the right word.

"You look sexy!" Butters exclaimed and we both paused.

"Nah, we're not there yet!" We both said in unison. I grimaced, this was awkward.

"Ok... well, I am going to get changed and then go home." I nodded, I needed time out, this was too overwhelming. I wanted to go home, sit on the couch and have my mum bring me KFC in front of the television. Like old times.

**Hope you enjoyed it, threw in a bit of Cutters for ya! xxx**


	37. Prom

**I know you are probably all getting bored with Stendy chapters now, but I swear this is the last one, just need to get all the baby stuff out of the way, thanks for sticking with me! :)**

**Stan pov**

I had been awake all night, I had no choice. Hope wouldn't stop crying at one point and I had to take her out so Wendy could get back to sleep. I had to be awake anyway, just in case something happened. So here I was, five hours later, at 11 O'clock in the morning, yawning by the minute, with a river of coffee cups surrounding me. Wendy was up now and was giving Hope her breakfast, so I was turned away, being as immature as I was and staring down at my phone screen awaiting the text from my parents to tell me they were on their way. Visiting hours were open and Wendy was due to go home today. I thought it was amazing, how they were in and out so quickly, especially with the baby being born so early.

"Stan, I'm finished, you can look back now!" Wendy sighed."Can you put her back in the cot?" I turned around and took Hope from her. She swung her legs round and climbed out of bed.

"Woah, what are you doing?" I implied, holding my daughter like a brick.

"Stan, it's fine. I can stand up!" Wendy laughed, looking at me as if I was totally stupid.

"Well... Ok then but take it easy." I ordered, I was too tired to argue. She rolled her eyes and began to walk perfectly. I glared at her, why was it that_ I_ was the one who could barely stand and yet, I hadn't had a baby less than twelve hours ago. Or _was_ it twelve hours? My mind was clogged up, no it was at around seven yesterday so... Oh I couldn't be bothered! I heard a knock on the door and it flew open before Wendy could answer it.

"Oh, how's my favourite granddaughter!" Mum swooned as she ran into the room, closely followed by dad who was holding a carton of juice. I raised my eyebrows at Wendy who was standing against the wall the other side of the door.

"Not on the beer yet dad?" I puzzled, juice wasn't usually his thing.

"Yeah, well your mother said it wouldn't be a good example to set to the baby." He pointed to Hope.

"Oh come on, she _is_ a bottle of vodka. If there was no alcohol involved, _she_ wouldn't be here!" I joked, Wendy giggled but mum glared at me. "I'm _tired_."I whined as an excuse. Shelley clearly hadn't come today, but I guess it was kind of a good call, she's annoyed that I had kids before her, even though she's only seventeen.

"Oh and we saw Kenneth, downstairs in the cafe, he was buying his sister a snack. He should be up here in a minute." Mum explained.

"Oh good, more visitors!" Wendy cheered, sarcastically. "Stan where did you put my make-up?"

"Why? Do you need to look good for Kenny?" I teased and she shot me a look. "Erm... Wendy, I didn't bring your make-up, I forgot."

"What?" She growled.

"Well, I was in a rush and I was worried as hell. I only had time to pack you a change of clothes and a hairbrush! Besides, you look beautiful like that." I pointed to her, she kind of looked pretty even though her hair was a mess and she was wearing a hospital gown. Her skin was always clear so she didn't need make-up. She studied herself up and down in the mirror and pulled a face.

"Fine, where's my hairbrush?" She sighed. I pointed to the bag in the corner and she bent down and pulled it out. The door opened again and Kenny marched in.

"Dude, don't you knock, Wendy might have been breast feeding or something!" I warned.

"...Exactly!" Kenny shrugged.

"Eww, really?" Wendy cried. Mum looked shocked but dad was smiling and nodding his head.

"That's my boy!" Dad patted Kenny on the back.

"Randy!" Mum scolded. I just stood there with my eyebrows raised, I was used to Kenny randomly throwing in sex jokes like this, but they very rarely involved my girlfriend.

"Kenny!" Karen snapped and lightly slapped Kenny round the face. She had half a flapjack in her hand and was getting tall now, probably because of the leather miniskirt she was wearing, no one would have thought she was only ten... or eleven. I couldn't remember anything! "Is that her?" She pointed at Hope, she had been here yesterday but it had been late and crowded so I don't think she'd really clicked on.

"Yep, do you want to hold her?" I asked, smiling. She nodded and sat down on the bed, I put her gently down on Karen's lap and her eyes opened in awe.

"Wow, I wish mum would have another baby. Then I could look after her and play with her all the time." She exclaimed, looking at Kenny as if _he_ could make it happen.

"Well, you can play with this one as much as you like!" Wendy interjected. "We're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Oh that reminds me." Mum stood up. "Your mothers on the way Wendy, she said she'd be here in about ten minutes... about ten minutes ago!" She checked her watch, Wendy went pale.

"Oh shit!" Wendy covered her mouth noticing my parents. "I mean, Oh God. Pretend I'm not here. No, pretend I'm dead!" She dashed over to the bed and dived under the covers. I walked over and pulled them off her.

"Baby doll?" I whispered.

"Stan... you can't pull that off." Wendy muffled.

"Yeah, I know, it got your attention though didn't it!" I laughed.

"Just stick to babe!" She giggled and sat up. It was fun when she was in this mood, acting innocent and slightly immature. It made me feel as if I could look after her and usually resulted in fits of laughter! However, my parents and daughter were here and knew this wasn't a time to be playing around.

"Look, just give your mum a chance, ok? I think she really cares about you and if you loved me you would give it a shot." I surmised and she studied me carefully.

"...Fine Stan, but you can't use that excuse again for a year!" She smiled, I nodded and this was generally the part where I would stroke her hair and kiss her on the forehead, but again, my parents were here and that would be slightly awkward. I heard a ringtone and mum pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Oh Wendy, your parents are in the parking lot." Mum declared.

"Wait... my _parents, _plural?" Wendy cried. Mum nodded at her and she turned pale. "I don't want my _dad _to be here, he's worse than my mum, I'm glad I didn't see_ his_ reaction when he found out." I started shushing and comforting her, but Kenny clearly had not been listening because he looked up from his mobile with a frown on his face.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with Kyle? He hasn't sent me any more pictures of hot Californian chicks in bikinis for over a week." I felt obliged to glare at him, but I felt the same way.

"I know!" I replied, stupidly. Wendy elbowed me really hard in the chest. "Oh no, I mean, I want to know what's wrong with Kyle. _Not_ that I want him to send me more pictures of naked women." Wendy's eyes widened. "Not that he has sent me any pictures!" I corrected, Jesus, I needed to sleep! She was still looking concerned. "Honest." I added, but there was no time for Wendy to start yelling or slapping me (luckily) because the door had opened... yet again.

"Hello, how's my daughter doing?" Mrs. Testaburger cooed as if Wendy was the same age as Hope. I felt Wendy freeze and I squeezed her hand as if to say 'It'll be ok'.

"Er... Hi... mum." Wendy stuttered. There was the most awkward silence ever, I actually thought it would go on forever but Karen saved the day.

"She doesn't cry much does she?" Karen piped up, stroking the baby's head, I guessed this was my cue.

"Oh... um, no, well she did last night! I didn't get a minute of sleep." I yawned.

"Um... would you like to hold her?" She turned to Wendy's mum and then glanced at Wendy for approval. Wendy shrugged as if to say 'fine, go on then' and the baby was passed over. After about five minutes a nurse walked in and looked quite flustered to see as many visitors again.

"Gosh, Wendy you are popular aren't you?" The nurse laughed. "Anyway, Wendy I just came to tell you that you can go home any time from now on." She smiled at her. "However if you're not ready to leave yet-"

"Oh no, I'm ready!" Wendy exclaimed. "I can't stand it here! I mean... erm it's a very nice hospital, it's just..."

"No I understand!" The nurse laughed. "You probably just want to get home." Ok, now this was the part no one had talked about. Now that Wendy's parents seemed totally fine with it, where was Wendy going to stay from now on; My house or hers?

"I'll go back with mum and dad." Wendy read my mind, I gave her a puzzled glance. "I've caused you and your family enough stress and trouble." She looked at me and began to climb out of bed again. "I actually cannot thank you enough, you don't understand, if I hadn't have had the best boyfriend and his parents," she indicated to mum and dad, "I would be on the streets." I think both Wendy's parents were pretending they couldn't hear, especially as Mr. Testaburger was whistling the national anthem and picking up Wendy's copy of _'before and after labour'_, which the hospital had given us for free.

"Right, shall we go then?" Wendy emerged from the bathroom wearing a pair of oversized jeans and a saggy maternity top.

"Shit, sorry, I forgot, you wouldn't be fat... I mean pregnant!" I covered my mouth, worst mistake yet. For some reason Wendy didn't seem to care all that much and was hurriedly packing her bag. Why was she in such a rush?

"Ok, everyone ready? Let's go." Wendy quipped.

"Erm... babe, what are you gonna do with the baby?" I asked.

"Aw, dammit, the baby!" Wendy chorused, I stared at her.

"...Why are you in such a rush?" I asked.

"I'm not am I?" She lied. "...I just want to get out of here as soon as possible, it creeps me out now. Every time I stare at that bed, or that wall, it just makes me feel as scared as I felt back then." She shivered, she looked pretty cold, It was Feburary and I had packed her a vest top! I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, trying to warm her up.

"I'm sorry." I sighed and I meant it.

* * *

Me, Kenny and Karen had to walk to Wendy's because there wasn't room in the car. We were all going back there to settle Wendy in. Her parents needed to go shopping for groceries and then to visit her grandparents anyway so they wouldn't be back before us.

"So... you're a dad." Kenny pointed out the obvious, well I say that and yet I didn't_ feel_ like a dad.

"Yeah." I groaned. "I'm getting old!" Karen had been walking on ahead of us but had suddenly stopped outside a clothes store.

"Oh no, she's seen another shop!" Kenny sighed, but as we got closer I noticed, it wasn't just a clothes store, it was a prom shop.

"How come I never noticed that before?" I questioned.

"Duh." Karen rolled her eyes at me. "It's a pop up shop, it must have opened whilst you were in hospital."

"What's a pop up shop?" I asked, and I got another stare from Karen.

"A shop that's open for a limited time only!" She laughed. "Do you know nothing?" I stared closer into the window and then gasped, the dress in the window was the one Wendy had been looking at in the magazine, the one she had loved.

"What is it?" Kenny stared at me.

"That dress." I pointed.

"...Yeah you'd look beautiful in it, let's go!" Kenny joked, I glared at him.

"_No_, Wendy was looking at it the other day. She fell in love with it, I felt so bad for her. It was always her dream to go to prom." I sighed and then it clicked but Kenny got there first.

"Well... now she can." He broke in and handed me his credit card.

"Ur... what are you doing?" I stared down at the card.

"Paying for the dress." Kenny laughed.

"...No you're not!" I replied.

"fifty, fifty?" Kenny asked.

"seventy, thirty." I protested.

"sixty, forty." He negotiated.

"Fine." I agreed.

"...Really you guys? Math on a Saturday?" Karen raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah I know, crazy aren't we!" I exclaimed as I walked into the shop.

* * *

**Wendy pov**

Seriously, why had my mum chosen to go shopping now? Just when I had come out of hospital, she urgently needed double cream for a cake she was baking. We eventually arrived home and I saw Stan playing basketball with Kenny in the front yard. "Hey." I called as I stepped out of the car, mum unloaded Hope and carried her inside.

"Hi, have fun grocery shopping?" Stan asked.

"Nope!" I replied and went over to hug him. "I need water." I said, randomly and pulled him into the house. Once I had got a drink of water, I headed upstairs to see my room again, I had missed it a lot. I passed the bathroom, parents room, that old room that we had never used... Wait what?

"Oh My God." I whispered. The old storage room had been revamped; there was sky blue paper on the walls, covered in little teddy paintings. The carpet had a big rainbow rug covering the floor and in the middle of it was a wooden crib, with a mobile dangling over the top. There were stuffed animals everywhere and the fitted closet was open to reveal a load of baby clothes. I turned around slowly and my eyes locked with Stan's. "How did... what?" I stuttered, I saw Stan smile.

"Your parents said they were going to turn it into a nursery for when the baby came home, but they didn't think they'd have time when it came early so, Karen came up with the idea to do it before you got back. Karen appeared with a grin on her face. "She chose the wallpaper and was kind of the director, whilst me and Kenny did all the work!" I was still speechless, it was beautiful, then I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Wait, why was I crying? I walked forward and hugged Stan so hard, I was worried he may not be able to breathe. Then I looked down at Karen;

"Thank you." I whispered.

"That's ok; it was pretty fun to be fair!" She exclaimed, I smiled at her. Then Kenny walked in and I rushed to hug him; I made him drop his phone but he didn't seem to care.

"Woah!" He laughed. "You like it, huh?"

"Oh My God, I love it!" I shrieked.

"Wow, you did a good job of this, boys!" My dad entered and patted Stan and Kenny on the back.

"Thanks but it was all Karen's idea!" Stan obliged, he pointed to where she was sitting on the rug.

"Really?" Dad raised his eyebrows.

"Well, kind of!" She shrugged.

"I work with a decorating company, they design clothes and room layouts like this, ever wanted to be a fashion designer?" He asked.

"Oh My God, it's been like, my dream for life!" Karen exclaimed.

"Well then, I'm sure we could get something sorted, how would you like to come in and help out?" he went on, her mouth dropped open and she nodded vigorously.

"I would love it!" She vowed. I felt as if everything was in its place now, it all seemed right. I wandered towards my room, closely followed by Stan. I couldn't wait to see my room for the first time in six months! I was stopped at the doorway, this time I was completely gobsmacked, none of this could be happening. There, hanging on my closet door, was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. That one I had seen in the prom magazine, the one that had cost thousands of pounds! I was frozen, I wanted to say something to Stan, but no words came out. I knew it must have been him who had bought it, because no one else would have known I had wanted it, so badly.

"...Stan?" I whispered. "I love you."

* * *

Ok, this was the day, the day I had been waiting for my whole life. My hair was done, make-up was done and the dress was on. I stared in the mirror and took in my reflection, I looked so different, I was used to my pregnant tummy, un-brushed hair and oversized clothes. No one, apart from me, Stan and Kenny, knew I was going to prom. It was going to be a surprise, one I was very nervous about. The dress fitted perfectly and my belly had gone down now, back to its original shape. My hair was in deep black ringlets with a diamond clasp fastening the front bits back.

"You look beautiful sweetie." I heard a voice from my door and could see my mum walk over to my bed in the reflection of the mirror. I turned around to face her. "Look, I know you've had a rough few months, and I haven't helped... at all! But I want you to go out tonight and enjoy yourself. I'll look after Hope, so you have nothing to worry about." She explained. But the word 'worry' was engraved in the back of my mind.

"You have enough milk?" I stressed.

"There's enough in the microwave to feed ten, hungry cats!" She exclaimed. That was a weird statement!

"And you know when she needs to rest." I continued.

"Darling, I know everything, don't worry! Now, you're going to go to prom and have the best time of your life." She smiled, then the doorbell rang.

"Stan's here." I murmured and began to walk towards my bedroom door.

"No, I'll get it, you need to do that thing they do in movies when the girl walks down the stairs and all the little children watching the film, call her a princess." Mum fantasized, I raised my eyebrows. I waited until I heard Stan speak and then walked across the landing. As soon as I appeared at the top of the stairs, I heard Stan gasp.

"Wendy, you look... stunning." He sounded taken aback; I guess he was used to my old image too! He wasn't wearing his puff ball hat, for the first time in ages and was wearing a black tuxedo with deep blue tie to match my dress. I eyed up what was in his hand and he looked up suddenly.

"Oh!" He exclaimed and indicated for me to put my arm out.

"Can't you talk?" I laughed.

"Yeah, I just..." He began.

"Feel nervous?" I finished, he nodded. "Me too!" He fixed my corsage and I looked down at it, it was so pretty, covered in all blue flowers which were as soft as velvet.

"Picture!" My mum exclaimed.

"Oh no, please mum, don't!" I whined.

"Oh come on, you've got to have a picture of your big day!" She cooed. "Smile!" God, she was embarrassing.

"Ok, you can go now." She sighed. "And remember, don't worry about anything. Just have the time of your life!"

"I will." I smiled, and stepped out of the house. Stan had a big old fashioned car waiting and he lead me towards it. "Didn't you want to go with Kenny and Cartman?" I asked.

"Well, Kenny's going with Red and I don't know what Cartman's doing , but he told me he was gonna come." Stan shrugged. "Besides, you mean more to me!" He opened the car door for me to get in.

"Wow!" I babbled. "This is amazing." The seats were all cream coloured and the dashboard was polished. There was an open top so I could see out as we drove along. When we neared the venue, I began to get nervous, I thought about how everyone used to yell at me in the hallways and how Bebe would be mad at me after what I'd said. What if nobody wanted me there? Stan noticed the look on my face and clasped my hand tight. We pulled up in the parking lot and I could see people gathered over by a tall white building. I froze, I couldn't get out but Stan made the first move. As soon as I was out, the car pulled away, after telling us to have a good night. I held Stan's hand as we walked towards the crowd of people and then Millie turned around and spotted me. She seemed to squint, as if checking it was really me and then she yelled;

"OMG guys, it's Wendy!" Shit. About ten other people turned their heads and their mouth fell open in shock. The majority of people ran over to us and started hugging me and complimenting my dress and hair. Then Jason started a conversation about the baby and I had to go through the whole story again. As I gradually got into the atmosphere and prom began to kick off, I started to have fun. Tweek and Craig showed up, which was when I realised me and Stan weren't the only head turning couple here tonight, which I was glad about. I still hadn't seen Bebe, but Red and me had been talking about how she has been really bitchy, whilst Kenny and Stan talked about cars and allowance and the future. A really exciting topic!

"Do you wanna dance?" Stan wandered over to me.

"Yeah sure!" I replied and we walked down to the dance floor. Timmy was doing the music with the help of one of our old elementary school teachers, Mr. Mackey, a lot of our middle school teachers had shown up as well. We were in mid dance when the music suddenly stopped and a silence filled the room. It was soon filled with people gasping and saying 'Oh My God' repetitively over and over. I turned around towards the doorway, and almost fainted with shock...

**Cliff-hanger! OMG this chapter is soooooooo long, sorry to make you wait! I probably should have split up the whole hospital part and the prom part :L Anyway, most of Stendy is finished now, so on to the stuff you've been waiting for...! xx **


	38. Everything Changes

**Hey guys, having no time to write right now :( I'll try to write as much as possible. Oh and another thing, if you're going to ask questions in reviews it would be better if you asked them in pm's because I can't reply to reviews! Anyway, make sure you savour this chapter, you'll see why! Enjoy...**

**Cartman pov**

"Butters, are we really gonna do this?" I muttered under my breath. We had been sitting in the car for ten minutes; I didn't have the will power to go in.

"Look, Eric, If we don't do this now, then when are we going to do it? Besides, does it really matter what people think?" Butters turned to face me.

"Um... yeah." I exclaimed. "Look, I know I shouldn't care but, this is hard for me."

"And you don't think it's hard for me?" Butters insisted. "Look I'm sorry but I just think you're caring more about what others think than what really matters. Isn't this for us? _You_ were the one who asked _me_ to prom, but I guess... if you really can't do this, we could go home?" He sighed.

"No." I confided.

"No?" Butters repeated.

"Let's do this, I want to do it. You're right, I care to much about what other people think of me. I always have and that's why I have no courage. I have always pretended to be someone I'm not, just for other people's benefit, so they would pay attention to me. I'm sick of it now, if people don't want to accept me for who I am, then... well I don't care. This is the day I turn things around, show them who I really am. Come out from under the mask." I tugged Butters out of the car before I backed out.

"...And the closet." Butters added, I gave him that look again.

"Really not the time Butters." I sighed and continued to walk towards where the prom was happening, towards the future, where after fifteen years, I would finally show my true colours.

**Tweek Pov**

Prom had kicked off, and it was better than I ever imagined it could be. People weren't treating me differently; people weren't whispering about me or saying hateful things, like I imagined they would. I swear I was the happiest person here, especially when me and Craig danced, I had no more worries; I had come out to everyone, even my parents, I had the best boyfriend ever, my twitching had stopped. The list could go on.

"So, Tweek." Kenny appeared at my side. "Enjoying life?" He wasn't wearing his parka tonight and was in a tuxedo, just like everyone else's, apart from his was probably like 'Chanel' or something!

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed. "It's the best." We both looked over at Craig who was laughing with Token and Nichole over by the drinks. We were silent for a moment and then Kenny turned around to me.

"I look up to you, you know." He piped up, I raised my eyebrows as if to ask why. "You made me realise that I don't have to cover anything up anymore." He indicated to himself. "You know, I can finally take the parka off, show who I really am."

"Well, I think this whole nights gonna be about that." I smiled.

"Why?" He asked and I nodded behind him. He spun around and gasped. "Oh My God!" A lot of other people in the room were clearly shocked too. I actually couldn't believe who just walked in; Cartman and Butters... holding hands. Cartman, Eric Cartman.

**Cartman pov**

"Shit, Butters, everyone's looking at us." I hissed through gritted teeth. Why the hell had I done this, I would actually have to kill myself now, I wanted to run away and hide, then shoot myself. I quickly let go of Butters' hand. Maybe I could recover, maybe I could start yelling at Butters, pretending it was all his fault. No, I couldn't do that, I could feel him tense, next to me. He was as nervous as me and anyway I needed to whip the mask off in one go. Then I'd be fine. "Uh... hey everyone." I stuttered. I was so stupid, the music had stopped, the noise had stopped, there was complete silence and every person in the room was frozen. Was I just imagining this because when Tweek and Craig announced their news, I swear there wasn't a silence as long as Armageddon. I was waiting for people to start clapping and cheering, just like they did before, but silence.

I had no idea what I was doing then, I was running, but not out of the building, towards the stage. I climbed up and everyone automatically turned to face me. I grabbed the microphone. "...Look... Yeah I know you're all shocked, but I need to let this out; All my life, ever since my first day of elementary school, I have pretended to be someone I'm not. You see, I never thought it would lead to this, I never thought I would turn out like... I have." I gulped. "I know how you all see me, who you always pictured me as; fat, racist, sexist, extremely annoying, lazy, manipulative, spoilt, sadistic, offensive, rude, I could go on. But the truth is... I'm not really that person, well yeah I'm fat and pretty spoilt but all those other things, I _made_ happen." Still blank faces. "...I never wanted to be one of those people who just blend into the shadows, I wanted to be different, someone who would stay in people's minds, forever... I lied, right from the start. In middle school, I attempted to change, I began to get better grades at school and thought maybe I could turn my life around. I used Kyle as an excuse, and then eventually began to use all of you as a way to make my new character stronger. I picked on him for being a Jew, and then I picked on Token for being black, and Stan for liking Wendy and Wendy for being smart and Tweek for his addictions and Craig for his monotone and Kenny for being secretive and Butters for being well... Butters. But... I never meant any of it , honestly. But now, now I've eventually decided to start over, if you'll let me." I took a deep breath, I had either just wrecked my life, or I had made it better. It was Butters who started clapping and to my surprise, so did the rest of the room. Stan and Kenny were beaming, Mr. Mackey and Mr. Garrison, my old elementary school teachers, were clapping me on the back, the whole room was cheering. Butters leapt on to the stage and hugged me.

"Thank you." He whispered. The music began playing again, something about roots and branches, but it certainly fitted with the scene. People began to chat between themselves, yeah I knew it was about me, but I didn't care. People began to dance, so I stepped off the stage and let Timmy get back to his DJ skills. It was all over, I had done it, now I could enjoy myself!

**Kenny pov**

Oh My God, were the three words going through my head. Was prom turning into some sort of dramatic story book? First, Wendy turns up at prom, well I already knew she was going to come , but I was not sure whether she would actually turn up. Then Cartman turns up and spills the biggest secret of his life, as well as revealing he is gay. I would try to tell people my secrets, but there was no point, no one would believe me, they never did.

"Kenny, are you ok?" Red asked.

"Oh, um yeah." I smiled at her. We had always had something there, I mean no one really thought that much of her but, we had always been good friends, and then Wendy had told me she liked me so I went for it. I didn't know whether we were actually going out, but I just had to go with it, see where life leads me.

**Tweek pov**

I was shocked, but in the same way glad. Me and Craig were not 'odd ones out' anymore, there was another couple who knew how I was feeling. I looked across to Craig who was sitting on a chair next to me, he smiled and I smiled back. I stared out at the scene in front of me; people dancing, chatting, drinking, laughing. Then my eyes caught on a person dancing on the dance floor on their own; Rebecca. Craig seemed to follow my stare.

"Go and dance with her if you want." He smiled.

"What, really?" I replied.

"Yeah, sure, just as long as you don't get it on! I trust you." He laughed. I walked over towards where she was standing.

"Hey." I said, she spun around.

"Oh, hi." She smiled.

"Erm... do you wanna dance?" I asked.

"...But aren't you with him?" She pointed over to where Craig was sitting, now talking to Cartman.

"Yeah, so that doesn't matter, we can dance as... friends." I smiled and she smiled back, so we started dancing. I wondered what it would be like to be with a girl, probably like this. Maybe I would be one day, but for now, I was happy, and I hoped it would last...

**Wendy pov**

I had been right about prom, it was the best day ever, apart from the day Hope was born. I was in Stan's arms, dancing round and round and it made me feel safe, even if I got dizzy, I knew he'd be there to catch me. Bebe still hadn't arrived, maybe she wasn't coming, no that would never happen, she had been dreaming about prom longer than me. She used to tell me it was her first word she learnt to say, I doubt it. As I danced, I felt as if my life was flashing before me, like it apparently does when you die. The song playing kind of explained my life, about how I used to be smartest girl in the school, even in kindergarten. Being school president and top of the class, that was when my parents were proud of me, they say they are now, but I don't really believe them. When I started going out with Stan I suddenly rose to the top of the popularity ladder and that was when I suddenly had so many expectations, getting good grades as well as having to keep up to date with my social life. Then there was a fling with Cartman, Oh My God, I dated someone who turned out gay! And then I broke up with Stan and ended up dating Token, but that was when everything went downhill for me. Me and Stan were both miserable then. I suddenly cared so much about how I was seen by others, that when Bebe tried to climb higher on the ladder than me, I had to try and catch up with her. Like when she started developing, so I had to go and get surgery to beat her, and then get the surgery un-done again. I broke up with Token and got back with Stan. Me and Cartman's hate for each other grew and there was a constant battle between us too. I felt as if I was constantly fighting people, trying to catch up with everyone. It stayed that way, into middle school, until me and Stan broke up again. But that time, we were both mad, we knew we needed a break. It didn't last long though, we got back together after a month and it stayed that way until nine months ago. When it all changed. Now, I was here, and I didn't want to leave.

At that point everyone started to cheer and I pulled away from Stan to see what was going on. "Oh no." I mumbled, Clyde and Bebe had walked into the room and were gliding down the path students had formed for them. I hadn't been at school for a while so I hadn't known how popular Bebe had actually become, clearly, she was a queen to everyone else. She was wearing a pale pink dress that was cut short and covered in feathers. Her golden hair was sleek and straight, falling past her shoulders, and diamonds were placed within her hair, to give her extra sparkle. Then people started chanting something, at first I couldn't understand what they were saying but as it got louder I realised they were shouting 'Prom queen'. I couldn't be bothered with entering the competition for queen, yeah I had wanted it before, but everyone knew who would get it this year, besides, who really needed a tacky crown anyway?

That's when she stopped, her mouth fell open and she tugged Clyde to look in the same direction. She was looking at me. "Stan, Bebe is looking at me." I hissed, as if he could do something about it.

"_So_, everyone's been looking at you all evening, it's because you look beautiful!" He smiled.

"...No it's not." I protested. "It's because the head cheerleader got knocked up, had the baby two months early, and yet still attends the prom." Stan didn't reply so I was standing frozen under Bebe's stare. For a moment I thought she would have a screaming fit, thinking I was here to ruin her spotlight. But to my surprise she smiled, it wasn't a friendly smile, as if to say 'can we be friends again?' It was a quick smile, like those one's people give you in the street, where you can tell they don't really mean it. Then she turned away and began to talk to a massive group of people, who were all looking up to her as if she was a goddess. I never remembered being _that_ popular; she must have done something to grab everyone's attention. "I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute." I told him and walked off before he could say anything. I saw Bebe talking to Clyde out of the corner of my eye, she looked shocked, I didn't think I would shock her _that_ much, she knew I had already had the baby. I saw her turn to Clyde and mouth something and as I left the room, she instantly left her group of followers and tried to make her way through the crowds of people standing around.

I entered the bathroom and realised it was empty, it had become pretty hot in the main hall so the cool air was refreshing. I stared in the mirror and ran my fingers through my hair. I was surprised my look hadn't really altered at all; normally by now my hair would be a mess and my make up would have run but it all seemed to stay perfect. I touched up my lip gloss and that's when the door opened.

"Wendy, what are you doing here?" Bebe asked, it wasn't in a nasty way, it was more sweet, like that voice she put on when we were talking on the phone, apart from it sounded more realistic this time.

"I wasn't going to come. I didn't want to shock everyone and ruin your spotlight. Stan just surprised me." I replied absent mindlessly.

"Oh..." She trailed off. "Well I am glad you did show, but you won't wreck my spotlight, don't worry, I have it under control, you see-"

"What have you done?" I interrupted.

"Er... What?" She replied.

"You have everyone completely in love with you, like they're transformed in some way. They follow you everywhere as if they're hypnotised." I stated.

"Really, I never realised-" She smiled.

"What have you done Bebe?" I snapped. "Why do you like being this person? You know no one likes you?"

"Well... clearly they do!" She laughed.

"What, all your followers? Yeah, but think, what about all your old friends, do _they_ talk to you anymore?" I raised my eyebrows. "Do _they_ follow you everywhere?" There was a long pause.

"...Well." She boasted. "Clyde-"

"Bebe, I don't care about Clyde." I whispered. "Ever since you have started going out with him, you've been... different. You've changed."

"Well... maybe that's a good thing." She confided.

"You don't have any worries, you don't know what life's really like, I was the same, until a few months ago." I looked at her.

"...I _do_ have worries, you just don't know anything about my life." She replied and then walked out.

Ten minutes later and I was finally back in the hall, I told Stan and Red everything Bebe had told me.

"Well... you were right."Red replied. "No one who used to be her friend likes her anymore!" I shrugged.

"Yeah well, I don't think she really cares about that!" I laughed, indicating over to where she was standing with Clyde. Laughing with a few teachers, she looked years older than us, as if she was a teacher herself. Then I saw one of the teachers pick up her hand and my mouth fell open... no that couldn't be, it must just be a normal ring.

"Guys, look at Bebe's hand." I whispered. Red gasped as soon as she saw it and Stan's eyes widened.

"That's not... a wedding ring is it?" Stan exclaimed, but we knew the answer shortly because Lola ran over to us, holding her boyfriend's hand.

"Oh My God! Have you heard the news!" She announced.

"Is it true?" Red asked. "We were just looking over."

"Yep, Bebe and Clyde are getting married!" She screamed. I was glued to the spot, Bebe was getting married, to a guy she had only been dating a few months, at the age of sixteen.

"Um..." Stan replied. "...What?"

"Clyde just asked her, and then she ran off to the bathroom." Lola explained. I was frozen, Bebe, _Bebe_ was getting married. I saw her look over towards me, she smiled, but this time it looked meaningful, realistic. I stared at her and then turned away, towards Stan, I didn't need her anymore, she had her life and I had mine.

**Kenny pov **

The news about Clyde and Bebe had spread throughout the prom and now the word 'married' was the only word on people's lips. The drinks counter was now full, with lots of people drinking shots to recover from the shock. The _happy couple_ however, were standing in the centre of the room, holding hands and talking to a massive group of people, mostly answering questions and laughing, although, there was a slight difference to Bebe's laugh. Her smile looked forced and she looked slightly awkward, something rare about Bebe. My thoughts were interrupted by the voice coming up on the sound system.

"Ok, now for the moment you've all been waiting for. The crowning... OF PROM KING AND QUEEN!" Mr. Hinds, the principal, boomed out. The whole room went hushed and you could hear people whispering about who they thought it would be. Everyone knew _who_ was going to be the king and queen, there was no point in announcing the results, Bebe may as well just go and put the crown on her head herself, save people some time. "Ok, firstly, to announce your king of the evening." There was a rustle as Mr. Hinds carefully opened the envelope. "Ladies and gentlemen, your prom king is..." There was a long pause. "Clyde Donovan!" Well, there was a surprise! There was massive applause and cheering from students, as if they had not guessed who might get it. I clapped along, just for the sake of it. I watched Clyde whisper to Bebe and then untangle himself from her grip, he made his way up to the stage, bowing as he did so. She looked weird, standing alone, she was always with Clyde, in fact, I swear they had not departed from each other for about half a year. "Ok, silence please students." The principal spoke into the microphone, Clyde moved to the side of the stage wearing his crown. "Right, now for the more important part!" He laughed. "Prom queen." You could hear everyone holding their breath. "I have the results in here." He held up a glittery pink envelope with 'queen' written on it. "Boys and Girls, South Park high's senior prom queen is..." I rolled my eyes, couldn't they speed this up already. "Bebe Stevens!" The whole room began screaming and Bebe began to walk towards the stage. She didn't look excited, I even saw her roll her eyes. Maybe she was getting bored of being the star role model of the entire town. When she eventually reached the stage, she accepted the crown and then looked over at Clyde.

"Speech!" Someone shouted.

"Yeah, say something Bebe!" Another person yelled, it looked as if she was about to anyway, she had probably had it planned since first grade!

"Um... Hi everyone." She sounded nervous, there was something definitely wrong. "Er... Look, I have to thank you for voting." She pointed up to her crown and a massive cheer started up again but this time she hushed them. "...But, I don't want this." Silence filled the building. "Well... I did. I mean, people think being popular is their dream, right?" A few people nodded. "Yeah, I did, I thought it was _my_ dream and up until today, my dream had come true. Until, I listened to... my best friend.

**Wendy pov **

She was looking directly at me then, I was shocked to the core. "Do you know, I learned something today, I realised that I care more about myself, than other people. I used people to get to where I am and some of the people, who used to be close to me, I pushed out of the way, in order to get what I wanted. I know you all think that I'm some sort of hero, but I'm not, I am exactly the same as you and people always want to be 'the popular kid in school' and yet, what's stopping them?" She shrugged. "Us. We are the ones who decide who our next angels will be. Who everyone in the school will worship." She turned away from me then and towards Clyde. "Life travels to fast, sometimes, you just want to sit back and enjoy it and not rush into things."She held up her hand and took off her ring. "I don't want to be this person anymore. I don't want to take people for granted. Because in life, when you climb a mountain, you have two choices; to climb higher, or to back down before it's too late. And when you eventually reach the summit of a mountain, you can't stay there forever, you have to climb back down again. Yeah you make your mark on the top, but eventually, that mark will be forgotten. People tell you not to give up in life, to push further, try harder, but sometimes, you just want to stay where you are, you don't want to climb higher or lower and yet there's always someone trying to push you higher or drag you down, that's just how life is." I saw a tear creep down her face and she turned to me again. "I don't deserve to have all this." She pointed to her crown. "The person who does deserve it is someone who has tried to put up with everything, who hasn't let _anyone_ drag them down." She took her crown off her head. "Wendy... You're prom queen, you deserve it miles more than I do." She smiled and I stared at her, was she being serious, she was giving up her stardom, her spotlight... to me?

"Um..." I stuttered. Everyone turned to look at me, their expressions were shocked, confused. Bebe beckoned me so I began to walk towards the stage, why was I doing this, why was I climbing the steps and letting Bebe place the crown on my head? Why was I standing there and watching everyone cheer and clap for me? Why was I now dancing with Clyde because we were the king and queen of the prom? Was this really happening?

Once the song was over, I walked hastily back towards Stan. "You look confused." He laughed.

"Yeah... I am, just a bit." I smiled at him. "Is this all real? Am I really prom queen?"

"You're my queen." He gushed. I looked back over the scene before me, Bebe and Clyde were dancing, I didn't know what was going to happen with them anymore. Craig and Tweek were kissing in the corner, Cartman and Butters were holding hands over by the drinks. Kyle was standing in the doorway... Wait what?

"Stan?" I tapped him urgently. "Turn around." He whipped around and paused for a second.

"Oh My God!" He yelled and then sprinted across the room.

**Stan pov**

Was I hallucinating, was I imagining this, seriously? "KYLE!" I shouted and then I threw myself at him, I kind of looked gay. This was what girls did when they met up with their friends at the mall or something. I unravelled myself.

"Hey dude! What's up?" He beamed. He was wearing his green hat, along with an expensive looking tux.

"Wha... What the hell are you doing here? Are you back for good? How was California? What the fuck is going on?" I blurted out, it made him look flustered.

"Woah, yeah, I am back forever now, hopefully! Mum and dad both moved over here again. California sucked, you should never go there, well it was actually pretty epic but who cares?" He shrugged, I nodded. I could not believe this and judging by the way everyone else in the room was yelping too, it seemed like the majority of the school were shocked at Kyle's presence. Cartman walked over and began touching Kyle's face, as if checking he was real.

"...Oh God Dammit!" He exclaimed. "It really is you, Jew. You came back to ruin the fun."

"Yeah, great to see you too Cartman!" Kyle rolled his eyes and I laughed. Kenny then came and joined us and the four of us stood in a circle. "So... anything interesting been happening tonight?"

"Oh Jesus, where do I start" Kenny sighed.

"Hey, start from Cartman's gay." I suggested.

"Woah what." Kyle marvelled.

"Oh yeah, Cartman's gay." Kenny repeated.

"Standing right here you guys." Cartman mumbled.

"What, Cartman's gay?" Kyle exclaimed.

"Still standing here guys." He chimed in, but no one was listening.

"Yep, him and Butters sitting in a tree!" I laughed.

"Oohh, Cartman and Butters are gay, Oh My God, I am so shocked." Cartman imitated in a very high accent.

"You're gay?" Kyle turned to Cartman.

"Yes Kyle, and if you have any problem with that then you can just..." He trailed off. "Well, I don't know what you can do." He sighed and Kyle laughed.

"Ahh I always knew it." Kyle teased. "So, what else happened?"

"Erm, well there's been this whole thing between Bebe and Wendy." I shrugged.

"Yeah, and Cartman gave this big speech about how he actually likes you, he just used your religion as an excuse to be an uncaring piece of shit." Kenny nodded.

"Oh shit, here we go again." Cartman muttered.

"What?" Kyle looked extremely confused. "You what?" He turned to Cartman.

"I don't know what they're on about." He shrugged and then walked away leaving just me Kenny and Kyle.

**Wendy pov**

"Wendy?" Bebe called and I turned around. "I... I'm sorry." I smiled at her.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"I just... couldn't handle it, you were right all along. I'm a shit person, a shit girlfriend, a shit friend. I'm not going to marry Clyde, we'll probably still go out but, I am going to try and spend a lot more time with you guys from now on... if you'll let me of course." She added, a smile crept across my face.

"Of course." I replied and then we hugged, it felt like it used to, the good times we had when we were little, when we used to hug each other before we went home in kindergarten.

"You're the best friend ever." Bebe giggled. Stan came over then, followed by Kyle.

"Friends?" Stan smiled.

"Yep." I beamed. "Hey Kyle, how was California?"

"Well, you two would love it!" He laughed and pointed at me and Bebe. At that point I saw Rebecca walk up and tap Kyle on the back.

"Erm... Kyle, would you dance with me please?" She asked, shyly.

"Yeah sure." He smiled and they walked over to the dance floor.

"Do you want to dance too?" Stan asked me.

"Ok." I smiled.

"Oh cool, I'll go and get Clyde and we can dance, seeing as it looks like everyone is!" Bebe laughed. It was true, there was Cartman and Butters dancing, Kyle and Rebecca, Lola and her boyfriend (I really need to find out his name!) Tweek and Craig, Token and Nichole, Red and Kenny, everyone seemed to have a partner and was dancing, slowly to the song playing.

**Tweek pov **

"This is honestly the best night of my life." I whispered into the warmth of my boyfriend.

"Yeah mine too." Craig replied. "Especially as I'm sharing it with... the person I love."

"The person you what?" I looked up, shocked.

"...The person I love." Craig smiled. "...You." I paused for a second, taking his words into account.

"...I love you too." I mumbled and we continued to dance, this night just got one hundred times better.

**Kyle pov**

"Every time I dance, I think about you." I said.

"Really?" Rebecca piped up.

"Yeah, the first time I met you, I fell in love, and then you turned up to that dance!" I smiled.

"Oh yeah!" She replied.

"Do you erm... want to do something tomorrow night?" I asked.

"...I'd love it!" She giggled. "You're asking me on a date, right?"

"...Yeah I guess so!" I replied.

**Cartman pov**

"I'm so glad we did this." I whispered.

"Yeah... me too!" Butters looked up.

"Now we can relax." I sighed, before I knew it, it was happening, we were kissing. This time, though, I didn't care if people were looking, that was their problem, this was me, whether they like it or not.

**Kenny pov**

"So... where are we on the whole... friend thing?" Red asked.

"Erm... I say we talk about it at dinner on Saturday." I shrugged and she nodded.

"You know that was incredibly cheesy!" She told me.

"...Yeah I know, I am pretty crap at all this stuff." I replied and she giggled.

"Oh and um... I know your secret... mysterion." She whispered, I smiled.

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah, two hundred and eleven deaths is a lot, Ken." She mumbled.

"Yeah, I know." I replied and then we continued to dance, without a word.

**Stan pov**

"So, what happens now?" Wendy asks.

"What do you mean?" I reply.

"Well, it kind of feels as if everything is back how it was, but at the same time it has all changed, if you get what I mean." She sighs.

"Yeah, well I guess that's the thing." I say and she looks at me. "At some point in life, everything has to fall back into place, but at the same time... Everything Changes..."

**Fin xxx Thank you so much to all the people who have stuck with me and followed and reviewed and helped me through writing this book, it makes me feel sad knowing I have finished, wow that's weird! But once again, I cannot explain to you, how much I appreciate it and please, if you would like me to write another book, send me idea's I may be able to write one on whatever topic you like! I tried to finish the story on a high note, so I hope that brought tears to your eyes! This is Hannah signing out! Thanks again xxxxxxx...**


End file.
